


Daddy Issues

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Depression, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gay Porn Hard, Homophobic Gendo, Kaji is Kaworu's lover, Kaji is a fucking pervert, Kaworu and Yui are married, Kaworu is Shinji's stepfather, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Shinji is in love with his daddy, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Ultra Hardcore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Años después de su fatídico y desgastante divorcio, Yui Ikari creyó haber encontrado a un hombre maravilloso e ideal para convertirse en su nuevo esposo y también en el nuevo padre de su único hijo, Shinji.Kaworu Nagisa, un atractivo y carismático hombre diez años menor que Yui, llegó a sus vidas para cambiarlas para siempre.





	1. Nueva chance

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio de la historia, las edades de los personajes son:  
> \- Shinji Ikari (14 años)  
> \- Kaworu Nagisa (25 años)  
> \- Yui Ikari (35 años)

Tras una serie de problemas y diferencias irreconciliables en su matrimonio, Gendo y Yui Ikari decidieron finalmente divorciarse después de casi una década de estar casados.

El más afectado a causa de ese proceso que estuvo lleno de complicaciones y altibajos fue Shinji, el único hijo que tuvo de la pareja. Desde su nacimiento, el chico fue víctima del desamor de su padre y eso, le acarreó dificultades en su desarrollo social.

Shinji era un chico tímido, reservado, inseguro de sí mismo y con una bajísima autoestima. Todo eso a causa del rechazo y los maltratos verbales y psicológicos que recibió de su progenitor desde que tenía memoria.

Yui Ikari jamás pudo conseguir que su entonces esposo cambiara de actitud con el niño. Gendo simplemente nunca quiso su hijo, sintió repulsión hacia él desde que supo a su mujer embarazada y las cosas no cambiaron aún después de que Shinji naciera; lo culpaba de haberle robado para siempre el amor y las atenciones de Yui.

Cuando salió la sentencia de divorcio, Yui se quedó con la custodia total de su hijo y decidió mudarse con él a Tokyo, lejos de todo aquello que pudiera lastimar a Shinji con los recuerdos de su padre y de su tormentoso pasado.

Yui se dedicó a trabajar afanosamente para sacar adelante a Shinji sin la ayuda de un padre. Ella era maestra en una escuela primaria y cubría los turnos mañana y tarde. Ciertamente, habían sido años difíciles pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando paulatinamente.

A sus 35 años de edad y con un hijo ya adolescente, Yui seguía siendo una mujer bastante atractiva sin embargo, luego de su divorcio jamás volvió a interesarse en establecer una relación sentimental con otro hombre, por más que se dio cuenta que a su unigénito realmente le hacía falta una figura paterna.

Fue en ese tiempo que Yui conoció a un hombre, un vecino suyo que le cayó bastante bien y para su sorpresa, éste la invitó un día a tomar un café con él. Ella aceptó de buena gana la amigable propuesta de aquel joven.

Se trataba de un atractivo y guapo albino, de enigmáticos ojos color carmín y porte distinguido. Dijo trabajar en un laboratorio clínico y que estaba terminando la carrera de química y farmacia. Su nombre era Kaworu Nagisa, contaba con 25 años de edad y las veces que la invitaba a salir, acudía a la cita elegantemente trajeado.

El joven Nagisa era realmente encantador, atento y ciertamente muy culto e inteligente. Yui no tardó en darse cuenta de aquellas cualidades y le asustó descubrirse atraída hacia él; cosa que la sobresaltó bastante ya que se trataba de un hombre diez años menor que ella.

Pero él era muy observador y lo notó enseguida, mostrándose complacido al lograr hacerla caer ante él más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Así que no dudó un solo instante en cortejarla.

—Me gustas mucho, Yui -confesó el albino sujetando delicadamente la mano de la dama- Me encantaría que tú y yo mantuviéramos una relación formal a partir de ahora.

Ella quedó impactada ante esa inesperada petición. Sintió temor a causa de los prejuicios sociales y el hecho de tener un hijo adolescente.

—Lo siento, Kaworu -respondió- Sabes que también gusto de ti pero no creo que pueda aceptar tu propuesta. Soy una década mayor que tú, madre de un adolescente, realmente no me sentiría cómoda y...--

—¡Yui, por favor! -inquirió el joven Nagisa- Para el amor no hay edad y ya somos lo suficientemente adultos como sortear esas cuestiones tan banales.

—¿¡Amor!? -cuestionó ella sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-

—Así es, Yui. Yo en verdad estoy enamorado de ti -admitió él y besó la mano ajena- Quiero que me aceptes como tu pareja y si me lo permites, también como un padre para Shinji.

Ella no pudo ocultar su rubor ante las palabras de ese joven, que la miraba con esos hermosos ojos que transmitían sinceridad y afecto y también la hacían sentir muy segura de él. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía de nuevo ilusionada y con reales ganas de rehacer su vida. Sonrió tímidamente al pensar que había encontrado al hombre más indicado y lo mejor de todo, era que la aceptaba con su hijo.

\---

A la semana siguiente, Yui aceptó finalmente la petición de Kaworu e iniciaron una relación formal de pareja. A ella le sorprendió que su ahora novio fuese quien tomara la iniciativa y pidiera conocer a Shinji...

—Salgamos a cenar los tres juntos mañana, yo los invito -dijo él- Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu hijo y estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien -sonrió de lado- Ten por seguro que vamos a ser una hermosa familia.

—Kaworu, ¿estás totalmente seguro de lo que dices? -cuestionó ella-

—Por supuesto, confía en mí. Seré el mejor padre para Shinji...ya lo verás.

Lo que Yui Ikari no sabía era que Kaworu Nagisa ya conocía a Shinji a través de internet y que por ese medio llegó a dar con ella. El joven Ikari y él eran amigos en una popular red social; solo que Kaworu se había ocultado en un perfil con información y fotos falsas y también mantuvo conversaciones privadas con el chico.

Si bien, Shinji no era muy hábil en sus relaciones interpersonales reales, sí lo era a través de las redes ya que se sentía protegido detrás del teclado y la pantalla de su computadora. Ahí se sentía libre de ser él mismo y expresarse a su completo gusto.

Kaworu llegó a él por casualidad, con una identidad falsa, en internet decía ser un chico de la edad de Shinji, llamarse Karl Lorenz y vivir en Alemania. Las pocas fotos que poseía a la vista, también eran un invento sin embargo, consiguió hacerse íntimo de Shinji en cuestión de meses.

Shinji le había contado prácticamente toda su historia familiar y pensó haber encontrado a alguien que lo contenía emocionalmente y lo comprendía...hasta que un día no lo soportó más y decidió escribirle un mensaje su amigo virtual...

_"Karl...no puedo seguir mintiéndote y mintiéndome a mí mismo, has sido el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida y disfruto mucho platicar contigo. Te extraño cuando no estás online y cuando no hablamos por días me siento profundamente triste. Hay algo que no me he atrevido a decírtelo pero es conveniente que lo sepas o no podré sentirme en paz conmigo mismo...a mí siempre me han gustado los chicos y he llegado a un punto que ni yo mismo puedo creer, estoy enamorado de ti. Si después de esto no quieres volver a saber mí, lo entenderé pero era necesario que lo sepas por fin. Te amo. Shinji."_

Luego de enviar ese mensaje aquella noche, Shinji cerró sesión y se acostó sintiendo que el corazón iba explotarle de tanta emoción y nervios que sentía. En verdad, le sería muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

Minutos después, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación...era su madre que había llegado a la casa poco después de medianoche.

—Shinji, cariño, ¿sigues despierto? -preguntó Yui desde afuera-

—Sí, mamá. Pasa... -respondió el chico-

—¿Cómo estás, amor? ¿Has cenado ya?

Shinji asintió y en tanto, su madre se puso a platicarle a grandes rasgos sobre su salida...

—Shinji...he comenzado a salir con un hombre que desea una relación formal conmigo.

—¡Vaya, eso es muy bueno! -sonrió- Te felicito, mamá. Me siento muy contento por ti. Eres joven y bonita, ya era hora que decidieras rehacer tu vida amorosa.

—Él desea conocerte, quiere que salgamos mañana a cenar los tres juntos.

—Claro, cuenta conmigo -respondió Shinji- También tengo ganas de conocer a tu novio.

—Gracias, amor. Esto significa mucho para mí -adujo Yui- Estoy segura que Kaworu y tú van a llevarse muy bien.

_"Kaworu"_

Por alguna razón, ese nombre le produjo a Shinji una sensación de déjà vu...quedó pensativo unos segundos, intentando recordar alguna cosa pero no podía. Él ni siquiera presentía que ya conocía a esa persona y mucho mejor de que lo que podía siquiera imaginar.


	2. El hombre ideal

La noche siguiente, Kaworu Nagisa pasó a buscar en un sofisticado coche de color negro a madre e hijo como acordaron y los condujo al mejor y más elegante restaurante de toda la ciudad, donde compartirían una velada.

Al ver al bello albino perfectamente trajeado, Shinji se sintió impactado. No esperaba que el novio de su madre fuera un hombre tan joven y bien parecido, se sintió un poco mal por envidiar la suerte de su progenitora, más aún al ver como éste la trataba con tanta caballerosidad.

—Shinji...te presento a Kaworu Nagisa, el hombre con quien estoy saliendo -dijo Yui enseñando una tímida sonrisa- Kaworu...él es Shinji, mi querido hijo.

—¿Cómo estás, Shinji? Es un gusto conocerte -lo observó fijamente con una sonrisa ladina, acercándose a estrechar la mano ajena-

—El gusto es mío, señor... -contestó-

—¿Señor? ¿Qué es eso? No seas tan formal, Shinji -sonrió- Dime Kaworu -guiñó un ojo-

—E...está bien -respondió desviando la vista de él y sonrojándose bastante-

Los tres habían compartido una cena muy deliciosa y amena. Shinji se limitó a observar al atractivo hombre que desde el principio tuvo el dominio de la charla; sabía combinar los temas de conversación oportunamente, los cuales sirvieron para que pudiera conocer mejor al hijo de su novia.

Claro que Kaworu ya sabía prácticamente todo sobre Shinji, gracias a su identidad falsa en internet y a la amistad que entabló con el castaño durante muchos meses, al punto de dejarlo perdidamente enamorado de él sin saberlo.

Pero a medida que se desarrollaba aquella cena y la plática, el joven Ikari iba quedando más y más sorprendido y admirado ante ese hombre que pretendía a su madre. Era un sujeto con un carisma impresionante.

Shinji no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que el albino le dedicaba una sonrisa o le hablaba viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Y bien, Shinji, ¿crees que soy un buen candidato para tu madre? -preguntó Kaworu tomando la mano de Yui y enlazando sus largos dedos con los de ella bajo la atenta mirada del adolescente-

—S-sí -contestó sin dejar de mirar aquel gesto que en el fondo le había producido cierta molestia que no logró entender-

—Me alegra tanto que apruebes nuestra relación -adujo Kaworu y besó la mano de su novia-

—Claro...yo solo quiero que mi madre sea feliz al lado de una persona que la ame y la respete y me pondría contento si tú eres esa persona. Ella se lo merece, es una gran mujer -afirmó Shinji-

—Ay, cielo, eres tan dulce... -dijo Yui ante los elogios de su hijo-

—Te lo agradezco, Shinji -sonrió- Mis intenciones son serias y nada me haría más dichoso que seamos familia en un futuro no muy lejano.

Madre e hijo se miraron entre sí sin poder ocultar su impresión ante las pronunciaciones del joven Nagisa, en verdad estaba dispuesto a llevar su relación con ella más allá del noviazgo.

La cena había concluído exitosamente, la habían pasado muy bien y Kaworu los llevó de regreso a su domicilio...

—Bonito auto -observó Shinji- No es muy usual ver un Mercedes-Benz en Japón.

—Es un modelo Class E, lo compré el año paso...es que me gustan los vehículos alemanes -sonrió Nagisa- De hecho, soy apasionado de todo lo que tenga que ver con Alemania.

—Ya veo -sonrió- Tengo un amigo que vive allá.

—¡Qué bueno! Dale mis saludos a tu amigo -contestó el albino-

—Muchas gracias por tan magnífica velada, Kaworu -intervino Yui-

—Fue un gusto compartir esta noche con ustedes, volveremos a repetir pronto -contestó él-

—Buenas noches, Kaworu -dijo Shinji antes de entrar a su casa-

—Buenas noches.

Shinji permaneció en su puerta y vio como aquel joven y guapo hombre se acercaba a besar delicadamente a su madre para luego despedirse y marcharse de allí. Otra vez se vio embargado por ese agrio sentimiento que le provocaba una suerte de envidia que no comprendía.

—Debe ser que aún no me acostumbro a verla con alguien diferente a mi padre -murmuró- Sí, eso debe ser. Kaworu parece ser el hombre ideal, me cae muy bien...creo que mi madre tuvo mucha suerte.

\---

Shinji se cambió de ropa y antes de irse a la cama, encendió su laptop para revisar sus redes sociales. Tenía pocas notificaciones de actividades aunque su corazón casi se detuvo al ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo en su buzón.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de animarse a revisarlo, tras pensarlo un rato...se animó a abrir el mensaje y cuando se sintió listo, puso sus ojos en la pantalla para leerlo. Era de su amigo, el alemán Karl Lorenz.

_"Shinji, tus palabras me han dejado realmente sorprendido y profundamente decepcionado. ¡¡¡No puedo creer que me salgas con algo semejante!!! Yo jamás dí pie para que algo así te suceda conmigo, te consideraba un buen amigo pero veo que me equivoqué. Me has ofendido como no tienes idea y también has traicionado nuestra amistad. Te pido que no vuelvas a escribirme y que olvides que alguna vez nos contactamos por este medio. Odio a los homosexuales y jamás tendría a uno por amigo. Espero respetes lo que te estoy pidiendo aunque si vuelves a escribirme, no obtendrás respuestas de mi parte. Hasta nunca. Karl."_

Aquel nefasto mensaje del hasta ese momento amigo virtual de Shinji bastó para romperle el corazón en mil pedazos; se había enamorado perdidamente de un contacto suyo en una red social. Un supuesto chico de su misma edad con quien tuvo muchísima afinidad desde el principio, solo que no contaba con que resultaría ser un homofóbico de lo peor.

Tenía ganas de escribir nuevamente a su amigo Karl, pedirle disculpas por su atrevimiento, por ofenderlo al confesarle su amor y si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a humillarse y a suplicar su perdón pero el otro había sido contundente, ignoraría todo lo que de él viniera.

La tristeza y la decepción no tardaron en manifestarse en él, de por sí, Shinji era un chico con alta tendencia a deprimirse pero ese acontecimiento lo hundió aún más. Apagó su laptop y se tumbó a su cama, donde se mantuvo llorando amargamente por horas y horas hasta que se vio derrotado por el cansancio y se durmió.

Con el correr de los días, Shinji recibió algo que para él fue la puñalada que lo remató. Había ido a revisar el perfil de Karl Lorenz y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el mismo fue borrado de la red y no había manera de reanudar el contacto.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Karl? ¿Por qué si yo te amo? -se preguntaba mientras daba golpes de puño a su colchón-

Estaba en medio de su crisis nerviosa y existencial cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa sonando con insistencia. Fue corriendo a lavarse la cara para intentar borrar los rastros de llanto de su rostro y dirigirse a atender.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, se encontró al novio de su madre...le extrañó un poco que él estuviera allí, todavía faltaba más de una hora para que Yui llegara del trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, Shinji -saludó- Sé que Yui aún no ha llegado de trabajar pero...¿podría pasar a esperarla? -preguntó amablemente- Digo, si no es inconveniente para ti -le enseñó una sonrisa que el adolescente consideró un tanto pervertida-

—¿¡Eh!? -exclamó sonrojado- No...ningún inconveniente, pasa por favor.

—Muchas gracias. Podemos divertirnos juntos antes de que vuelva tu madre, ¿no lo crees?

Kaworu tomó al chico de un brazo para detenerlo y volverlo hacia él, mientras lo examinaba con cautela paseando sus bellos ojos color rubí por el rostro del castaño hasta que terminó fijando su mirada en aquellos finos labios entreabiertos. Shinji jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida.


	3. Un padre ejemplar

El albino no podía estar más complacido ante la imagen que sus ojos le enseñaban, escaneaba el cuerpo menudo del adolescente que yacía desnudo en su cama. Sonreía complacido mientras sentía como su temperatura corporal iba en aumento; pasados los segundos no pudo resistirlo más, tuvo que desabotonar aquella camisa que le molestaba y al terminar de quitársela, la arrojó a un lado.

No podía despegar su ojos color rubí de aquella piel que tan perfecta que alteraban sus sentidos con tan solo imaginar las marcas que podría plasmar sobre ella como si se tratase de su obra maestra. Shinji era para él una amalgama entre inocencia y sensualidad, le atraía el hecho de que su cuerpo y su corazón fueran tan puros y las ganas de profanarlos no hacían más que ir en aumento.

El joven tenía los ojos vendados, al igual que una banda negra en la boca que le impedía hablar y también se hallaba con las manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama, expectante a la acción ajena; sin saber que esperar ni que decir pues el otro no le había dado explicación alguna, simplemente lo arrastró hasta sus aposentos y ahí lo tenía a su entera disposición.

Kaworu se acercó finalmente a su lindo prisionero y se sentó a su lado en la cama, comenzó paseando suavemente sus dedos sobre el torso ajeno. Shinji se alteró un poco, removiéndose en su sitio y emitiendo un quejido ante tal sorpresa.

Rato después, el albino incorporó sus labios, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre las clavículas ajenas. En tanto, una de sus manos vagaba sobre el plano abdomen del chico que ya no podía permanecer inerte. El mayor retiró aquello que impedía al otro hablar, quería escucharlo cuando su sensual martirio empezara. Shinji tenía la sensibilidad a flor de piel y aquellos contactos hacían que se le erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo...

—Kaworu... -susurró-

—Shhh, guarda silencio...no puedes decir nada a menos que te lo ordene -respondió el otro- Si hablas sin permiso, te ganarás un castigo.

—Lo siento -se disculpó-

—¿No entiendes, verdad? -replicó el albino para luego clavar sus dientes con fuerza en el pezón izquierdo del chico y lo estiraba-

Shinji volvió a removerse con violencia al sentir aquello tan de repente, dolía mucho, la presión de esos dientes se volvía condenadamente horrible y parecía que se le desgarraba la carne cuando el hombre lo estiraba más y más...

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh...noooo...bastaaaaa!!! -gritó desesperado-

El albino levantó la vista hacia él y dejó lo que estaba haciendo...

—Definitivamente tendré que usar métodos más extremos contigo, Shinji -sonrió- No te gusta obedecer, pues no me queda más que disciplinarte -se puso de pie-

Kaworu permaneció viéndolo nuevamente, había dejado una notoria marca en el pecho ajeno. Siguió recorriéndolo con los ojos hasta que se percató de que el chico comenzaba a emanar cierto líquido transparente como producto de su excitación y a erectarse casi disimuladamente...

—Vaya...parece que te gusta más de lo que imaginaba, ¿no Shinji? -comentó el albino y llevó la mano hasta la intimidad del menor, dándole pequeñas caricias que lo hacían estremecer aún en contra de sus deseos-

Al ver las reacciones y escuchar aquellos quejidos tan lastimeros, Kaworu decidió tomar el miembro ajeno entre su mano y masturbarlo. Los gimoteos del adolescente no se hicieron esperar, al igual que sus cadenciosos movimientos pélvicos en torno a la mano del otro que se deslizaba hábilmente sobre su sexo...

—Puedes gemir, Shinji -autorizó- Anda...no te contengas, quiero escucharte.

El castaño se mordía los labios para no dejar salir aquellos sonidos que consideraba obscenos. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas en un adorable tono carmín y unas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente cayendo lentas hacia los costados. Sentía demasiado pudor pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, los movimientos manuales del albino aumentaban y lo excitaban más...

—¡¡¡Ngh...aaaahhhh!!! -gimió con ansiedad- ¡¡¡Estoy por...mmmm!!!

—¿Seguro? -preguntó el albino-

Desde luego, el mayor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, lo estaba estimulando con tal rapidez que su objetivo era provocarle un orgasmo inmediato a Shinji, con la mano que tenía libre le separó las piernas para luego hacer que dos de sus dedos empezaran a hurgar hacia la entrada del menor, produciéndole unos cosquilleos mayores en su intimidad.

Los gemidos eran incontenibles al igual que la sonrisa de satisfacción del albino. Claro que no lo estaba penetrando aún con sus dedos, solo acariciaba esa zona que sabía altamente erógena. Shinji estaba por correrse, quería liberarse de su tremenda ansiedad pero no contaba con Kaworu era un sádico en potencia...

—No lo harás -dijo y colocó uno de sus dedos en la punta del pene de Shinji, impidiéndole explotar de placer-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¡Kaworu...por favor...ngh...ngh! -pedía desesperado y agitado-

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -respondió el mayor-

Shinji se sentía tan avergonzado pero a la vez la necesidad de venirse lo tenía al borde de la locura...en tanto el otro no cesaba de tocarlo libidinosamente, podía sentir el semen ajeno acumulado en el miembro ajeno...

—¡Aaahhh...déjame venirme...te lo suplico!

—Dime lo que quiero escuchar o no te dejaré -advirtió-

—¡Ngh! ¡¡¡Mmm...por favor, aaaahhhhh!!! -estaba en su límite- Por favor...daddy... -suspiró-

Kaworu sonrió, le ponía a mil que le dijera de esa manera. Le provocaba un morbo que no podía explicar con palabras...

—Te lo ganaste, bebé -respondió y apartó su mano del miembro de Shinji para disfrutar de aquel impúdico espectáculo-

El castaño pudo finalmente liberarse, lo hizo con fuerza y abundancia dejando completamente manchado su propio abdomen. Su respiración seguía notablemente agitada y su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que parecía podía salírsele del pecho.

\---

La mente de Kaworu Nagisa era un completo caos con esos pensamientos tan perversos que lo atormentaban teniendo a su futuro hijastro tan cerca suyo, Shinji no podía hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente aferrado a él, quien le acariciaba el cabello en señal de cariño y comprensión.

El albino pudo notar los ojos flameantes del menor, era evidente que estuvo llorando antes de su llegada y tras indagarlo un poco, el joven Ikari le había terminado confesando su infortunio...

—Me confesé a alguien que rechazó mis sentimientos de la manera más cruel -dijo el castaño- Me pidió que no volviera a hablarle...no sé qué voy a hacer ahora.

—Shinji -lo llamó con voz suave- Entiendo que te encuentres dolido por ese rechazo, de seguro quieres mucho a esa persona...llora todo lo que necesites llorar para desahogarte, grita, maldice, haz todo lo que creas conveniente pero que sea solo por hoy. A partir de mañana ya no tienes permitido sufrir por esa persona; hazte esa promesa, olvida y sigue adelante...ya verás como pronto aparecerá alguien más especial que consiga enamorarte.

Shinji lo miró sorprendido, esas palabras sonaban tan esperanzadoras y reconfortantes de los labios del albino, le daban tanta paz a su corazón que incluso le hicieron sonreír aún teniendo lágrimas en los ojos.

—Muchas gracias, Kaworu.

El joven Ikari no se dio cuenta cuando había quedado dormido en el sofá de su sala, se sentía mejor después de haber llorado y recibido el consuelo y las palabras del mayor, quien velaba su sueño con una sonrisa casi angelical y acariciaba con lentitud las hebras castañas.

Cuando Yui llegó a su casa, se encontró allí a su prometido, esperando por ella y también vio a su hijo durmiendo en el sofá cubierto con una manta.

La mujer se llevó a Kaworu a la cocina donde compartían un café y platicaban de temas en general...

—Lamento la demora, cariño -explicaba Yui- Había demasiado tráfico. Espero que Shinji no te haya causado problemas.

—No, para nada -sonrió- Le dije que podíamos divertirnos antes de que llegaras aquí, mi idea era acompañarlo con videojuegos mientras te esperábamos pero lo vi extraño y cuando le pregunté que sucedía, estalló en llanto -comentó- Tuvo una decepción amorosa y parecía muy afectado.

—¿En verdad? -la mujer se sorprendió- No sabía que Shinji estuviera interesado en alguna chica, no me había comentado nada.

—Pues tampoco me dio muchos detalles, solo me dijo que lo rechazaron y que se sentía muy mal -respondió el albino- Me dio tanta pena verlo tan triste y desmoralizado pero me dio gusto que haya confiado en mí para contármelo, hice lo que pude para consolarlo un poco pero ya sabes...necesitará tiempo para superarlo.

—Pobre hijo mío...le ha roto el corazón por primera vez -analizó ella- Gracias por consolarlo, querido -tomó la mano de su novio- No sabes lo que significa que hagas esas cosas por Shinji.

—Yui...tú y tu hijo son lo más importante para mí en este momento de mi vida. No veo la hora en que nos casemos finalmente y seamos una verdadera familia -adujo el otro estrechando también la mano ajena-

La mujer se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada para luego abrazar al joven hombre, no podía sentirse más afortunada con su presencia en su vida y la de su hijo. Kaworu correspondió al abrazo de forma cariñosa...

—Me alegra que Shinji te vea como como una figura paterna. Gracias a ti, por fin mi niño puede tener eso que tanto anheló.

—Más que una figura paterna, yo deseo ser un padre ejemplar -sonrió- El mejor padre del mundo.

—Ya lo eres, cielo -levantó el rostro hacia él- Definitivamente ya lo eres.

El albino acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y la besó con ternura. La pareja no se percató que Shinji había despertado y los estaba viendo desde la entrada de la cocina.

El adolescente observó aquella escena con detenimiento, poniendo especial atención a la forma protectora que Kaworu rodeaba el cuerpo de su madre con sus brazos mientras la besaba tiernamente con un afecto palpable. 

Shinji sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho al estarlos viendo de esa manera, ya no se sentía tan feliz como antes al saberlos juntos.


	4. Secreto inconfesable

Un año había trascurrido desde que Kaworu y Yui contrajeron matrimonio. 

Desde ese momento, él tomó el apellido Ikari y parecía muy sentirse orgulloso de ese detalle; también se mudó a vivir a la casa donde su ahora esposa.

Shinji seguía teniendo ocasionales episodios de profunda y devastadora depresión pero prefería padecer en silencio; todavía seguía lamentando haber perdido la amistad de Karl, aquel amigo virtual a quien se le había confesado...

—¿Qué se habrá hecho de ti, Karl? -suspiró- Me gustaría tanto que volvamos a hablar, en verdad me haces falta -apretó su camiseta a la altura del pecho, se sentía triste y con ganas de llorar- Ya pasó un año desde que eliminaste tu cuenta y me rechazaste...te extraño tanto.

Estaba a un paso de derramar esas lágrimas que intentaba contener pero tuvo que sofrenarse cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta...

—Shinji...la cena la lista. Baja, por favor -le anunció Kaworu-

—Voy enseguida...papá -respondió-

—No tardes, te esperamos -dijo el albino y se retiró de ahí-

Shinji se sentó en la cama y exhaló con fuerza. Desde hacía unos meses no se sentía del todo bien por razones que él mismo desconocía. Todo lo que quería hacer era permanecer encerrado en su habitación y así tener el menor contacto posible con sus padres aunque ellos parecían no notarlo.

—"Papá" -murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño-

No podía evitar recordar a Gendo, su progenitor. Por más que éste nunca le demostró un genuino afecto ni le prestó atención, Shinji empezaba a convencerse de a que ese hombre era al único que al que vería como una figura paterna.

Cuando el adolescente conoció a Kaworu y vio a su madre tan ilusionada con el albino, se sintió feliz por ella. Luego al convivir durante un año con ese joven hombre y ser tratado de una manera tan considerada y cariñosa por él, quien afirmaba estar dispuesto a ser como un padre, el chico creyó que en verdad podría tener aquello que su verdadero padre jamás le brindó.

No podía negarse a sí mismo que al principio estuvo muy contento e ilusionado con esa idea. Incluso comenzó a llamar "padre" a Kaworu, cosa que a Yui le había encantado. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, Shinji iba cambiando de parecer.

—Realmente me cuesta mucho ver a Kaworu como a un padre -se dijo a sí mismo-

\---

Los días pasaban uno tras otro de manera aparentemente normal aunque Shinji se sentía cada vez más aplastado por su estado depresivo, no sabía los motivos porque ni él mismo conseguía entenderse. Incluso en la escuela, se había aislado de sus amigos y optaba por permanecer solo en los recesos y durante el almuerzo...

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Shinji? -cuestionó Touji cuando lo vio de nuevo lejos de todo el grupo-

—Nada en absoluto -contestó el castaño de forma apática-

—No es cierto, llevas semanas comportándote de forma extraña -replicó el otro- ¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo o con Kensuke por eso es ya casi ni nos hablas?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente deseo estar solo -se excusó- No tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

—Shinji...si hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar, solo dinos -Touji sonrió levemente- Somos tus amigos y puedes contar con nosotros.

—En verdad, gracias pero te aseguro que estoy bien. No te preocupes.

El joven Suzuhara prefirió dejar solo a Ikari, se marchó de allí no muy convencido con la respuesta de su amigo pero no quería presionarlo a hablar de cosas que el otro no deseaba. Pero luego conversó con Kensuke Aida para comentarle lo ocurrido; fue que entre ambos decidieron que mantendrían a Shinji vigilado a distancia, ya que a leguas notaban había algo raro en él.

Shinji estaba experimentando una crisis emocional muy fuerte de la cual no se atrevía a hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos, se sentía muy mal al respecto y no sabía siquiera que iría a hacer...

—Es que en realidad no puedo hacer nada -susurró- No puedo decirle a nadie sobre esto, es un secreto inconfesable que deberé guardarlo solo para mí -abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza en medio de éstas- Este secreto tiene que morir conmigo.

Morir. 

¿Por qué de repente eso sonaba tan tentador a su parecer? Quizás estando muerto dejaría de sentirse un completo miserable. Su consciencia no lo dejaba en paz y eso lo abrumaba todo el tiempo.

Shinji estaba en una horrible encrucijada. No sabía en qué momento comenzó a sentirse atraído hacia su padrastro y al mismo tiempo, a despreciar a su madre y sentir unos repulsivos celos. No quería verlos, al menos no cuando estaban juntos y actitud cariñosa.

Por las noches las cosas se volvían peores para él. No lograba conciliar el sueño sabiendo que en la habitación de al lado estaban ambos, compartiendo la misma cama y en ocasiones teniendo intimidad. Los pudo escuchar varias veces y eso no lo ayudaba para nada...

—Kaworu me gusta, esa es la verdad -murmuró-

Pero aquello no se dio por sí solo, en realidad, Kaworu tenía mucho que ver. Era un hombre astuto, se sabía atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera y también era un experto en el arte de la seducción y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo con Shinji sin que éste lo notara de forma explícita.

Se le fue metiendo por los ojos y por los oídos, con gestos, sonrisas y palabras insinuantes aunque de modo muy leve pero suficiente como hacer que Shinji comenzara a caer ante aquellos encantos. Su plan le estaba saliendo a la perfección...

—Ya casi te tengo donde quiero, Shinji -sonrió el albino-

Era cuestión de muy poco tiempo para que las cosas empezaran a cambiar de manera radical en la vida de los Ikari. Nadie sospechaba quien se escondía detrás de esa atractiva y sensual fachada, de esos ojos misteriosos y atrapantes y de esa sonrisa pecaminosa. 

Kaworu Nagisa, ahora apellidado Ikari era el peor de los mitómanos y pervertidos que madre e hijo pudieran imaginar. Era algo que apenas estaba dando inicio.


	5. Regalo de cumpleaños

Yui lo tenía todo listo, lo había planeado con semanas de antelación para que las cosas salieran perfectas. Se había encargado de todo, cuidando que ningún detalle se le escapara y también solicitó ayuda a su hijo con algunas cuestiones menores.

La mujer puso todo su empeño preparando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para su esposo Kaworu. Se encargó de invitar a los compañeros de trabajo y colegas de éste, también preparó toda la comida, ella era definitivamente una gran cocinera y Shinji no se quedaba atrás; entre ambos consiguieron tenerlo todo presto a tiempo.

La cita estaba pactada para el día 13 de septiembre, a las 20 hs. en la residencia Ikari-Nagisa. Los invitados llegaron con anticipación para darle la sorpresa al hombre que definitivamente, no esperaba nada de eso.

La casa que estaba bellamente decorada, fue oscurecida momentáneamente aguardando que el agasajado hiciera acto de presencia finalmente. Cuando el mismo llegó, encendió las luces y fue recibido con toda la algarabía de los presentes...

—¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! -fue el grito generalizado que lo desconcertó un tanto para luego sonreír, visiblemente emocionado al ver allí a su familia y a muchas otras personas que apreciaba bastante-

El albino quedó viendo a todos con notable alegría y aunque la mayoría ya lo había felicitado, se acercaron uno por uno para ofrecerle un abrazo y reiterarle sus buenos deseos de cumpleaños. La primera en hacerlo fue Yui, quien no perdió la oportunidad y lo saludó con un beso en los labios; luego siguieron los demás y Shinji fue el último en acercarse a su padrastro para saludarlo y de paso entregarle un obsequio que él mismo le había comprado.

Kaworu le dio un fuerte abrazo y le sonrió con dulzura, agradeciéndole muy cordialmente la gentileza. Luego dirigió unas palabras de gratitud a los invitados y estos terminaron aplaudiéndolo efusivamente.

No había dudas que Kaworu era un hombre carismático y encantador, el modo en que sus compañeros de trabajo lo trataban, solo dejaba ver que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y que lo tenían en un excelente concepto.

En tanto, Shinji se encargaba de servir los refrigerios a los presentes y observaba de reojo al de cumpleaños, quien compartía alegremente con sus invitados y se integraba a las pláticas con todos.

El adolescente sintió un poco de envidia al ver la enorme facilidad que tenía el hombre para interactuar con otros. Como eso era algo que él particularmente le costaba horrores, le resultaba asombroso cuan rápido Kaworu podía ser aceptado y ganarse tanto el aprecio como el afecto de las personas.

Más allá de su sonrisa atrapante, su gran belleza física y su carisma nato, su sola presencia generaba algo en los demás que les resultaba potencialmente atractivo.

Shinji pensaba que ese hombre prácticamente rozaba la perfección y se sentía tan insignificante a su lado...

—Jamás podré ser como él -dijo para sí mismo- Soy tan poca cosa.

Todo parecía transcurrir normalmente. La gente estaba contenta, disfrutando de la comida, la bebida, la música, todo en cuanto había. Yui se había integrado también a los invitados mientras se encargaba de que se hallaran bien servidos y que no les faltara nada. Eran poco más de veinte personas las que se encontraban reunidas.

En medio de todo aquello, el albino tampoco le quitaba a Shinji los ojos de encima aunque disimulaba muy bien. Se había dado cuenta que su hijastro lo observaba en la distancia, notándolo algo molesto sin entender muy bien la razón.

Fue entonces que un hombre se acercó a Kaworu y le habló al oído, recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice tras eso. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Shinji, no le había gustado para nada aquella cercanía entre su padrastro y ese sujeto que no le inspiraba confianza.

El chico permaneció estático en su sitio bebiendo algo mientras examinaba a quien había osado invadir el espacio personal de Kaworu, sin que nadie más se percatara de eso. Era un hombre unos años mayor que el albino, también era más alto que él, se trataba de un varonil y atractivo castaño de cabello ligeramente largo, el cual llevaba atado. Vestía un elegante traje oscuro que le sentaba a la perfección.

Ambos conversaban distendidamente, parecían llevarse en verdad muy bien y eso no hacía más que generar una mayor ansiedad a Shinji. Hasta que vio algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto, Kaworu hizo un gesto con los ojos al otro hombre para que subieran las escaleras y como todo el mundo seguía en lo suyo, no notaron nada.

Al adolescente le pareció algo muy sospechoso, por lo que decidió seguirlos para salir de dudas. Dejó de lado su bebida y esperó unos minutos antes de subir también las escaleras e ir tras ellos...sabía que no estaba bien andar espiando a los demás pero su curiosidad pudo más y fue de todas maneras.

Subió con disimulo y grande fue su sorpresa al no escuchar un solo ruido desde el pasillo, a simple vista no había rastros de Kaworu ni del otro hombre. Shinji avanzó con pasos lentos por ese corredor mientras sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban y le temblaban las piernas.

Definitivamente, ahí había algo por demás extraño. Fue hasta la habitación que pertenecía a su madre y a su padrastro, pudiendo notar la puerta entreabierta, por lo que se asomó para intentar escuchar algo...sin embargo, no lo logró.

—¿Dónde están? -se preguntó-

Tomó aire y se atrevió a abrir un poco aquella puerta, teniendo muchísimo cuidado para no hacer un solo ruido. Pero encontró la habitación vacía y no había indicios de que alguien estuviera allí.

—¿Será posible? -dijo por lo bajo-

Cuando comenzaba a darse por vencido e iba a optar por abandonar el lugar antes de que lo pudieran descubrir, escuchó algo que lo sobresaltó y supo que eso provino de ahí cerca; su mirada se dirigió automáticamente al baño privado que poseía la habitación donde se hallaba.

—Los encontré -susurró y caminó hacia ahí, sentía que le faltaba el aliento pero su imperiosa necesidad de saber qué estaba aconteciendo pudo más-

Lo que descubrió a continuación, lo llenó de horror y en ese mismo instante se arrepintió profundamente de haberse ido a meter a donde no lo llamaron. Pudo ver a su padrastro de espalda con el pantalón y la ropa interior bajados hasta los tobillos mientras el otro hombre se hallaba de rodillas en el piso frente a él, sujetándolo por las caderas y practicándole sexo oral.

Todo lo que Shinji podía escuchar eran los quejidos de placer de su padrastro y los obscenos y desvergonzados ruidos del otro sujeto mientras realizaba esa felación y el albino hundía sus dedos en los cabellos ajenos.

No pudo resistir presenciar aquello por más tiempo, se retiró de allí corriendo totalmente espantado sin tomar el debido recaudo. Quería llorar y gritar, estaba indignado y también asqueado por lo que había visto. No podía creer que su padrastro resultara ser de esa manera...

—¡Ahhh! ¡Basta, detente, Kaji! -advirtió el albino apartándose del otro hombre-

—¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el contrario, levantando la mirada hacia el de cumpleaños-

—Debemos salir de aquí ya mismo -dijo y empezó a acomodarse la ropa de inmediato-

—¿Acaso hay algún problema? -preguntó-

—No, iré a encargarme de eso ya mismo -contestó Kaworu-

El otro se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo...

—Bajaré yo primero -indicó Kaworu- Espera unos minutos y baja también disimuladamente. Yo iré a encargarme de ese chiquillo entrometido.

—¿Quién?

—Shinji, mi hijastro. Nos vio y conociéndolo, irá a contárselo a Yui.

—¡¡¡Maldición, estamos perdidos!!! -exclamó Kaji- 

—No, lo podré controlar -guiñó el ojo-

El albino bajó las escaleras y se mezcló de nuevo con sus invitados. Buscó a Shinji e hizo contacto visual con él, por su expresión pudo confirmar que efectivamente había sido él quien lo descubrió.

Cuando Kaworu vio que el chico tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de ir a hablar con su madre, fue con prisa hacia él para detenerlo...

—¡Mamá! -llamó Shinji, demandando la atención de su progenitora-

—¿Sí, qué pasa, hijo? -respondió la mujer que estaba rodeada de otro invitados-

El castaño iba a pedir a su madre que lo acompañara a otro lugar pero en ese interín llegó Kaworu hasta ahí para frustrar esos planes...

—Shinji, no molestes a tu madre por pequeñeces -intervino Kaworu sujetándole de un brazo con cierta fuerza- Ven, vamos a la cocina traer más bebidas.

—¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Yui-

—Sí, cielo -asintió el albino- Todo perfecto...no te preocupes, Shinji y yo nos encargaremos -le sonrió-

—De acuerdo -contestó ella y volvió a su plática-

En tanto, Kaworu llevó a Shinji hacia la cocina que por fortuna estaba vacía. Una vez ahí, el albino soltó al chico y éste lo vio con rabia, tenía ganas de golpearlo...

—¡¡¡Eres un maldito asqueroso, un traidor!!! -gruñó Shinji- ¿¡¡¡Cómo puedes hacerle eso a mi madre!!!? -reclamó en medio de lágrimas que no lograba ya sofrenar- En verdad, eres de lo peor. Se lo voy a contar todo!!!

—Y le romperás el corazón -respondió el albino- ¿En serio, quieres eso? ¿Quieres ocasionar un problema y hacerla llorar? -sonrió con cinismo- No, Shinji, yo sé que no quieres ver mal a tu mamá. No serías capaz de hacerla sufrir, ¿cierto?

—¡¡¡Falso...eres un hipócrita!!!

—No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa ya que lo viste todo -prosiguió el hombre- Creo que es hora de que te diga la verdad...aunque sé que eres un chico inteligente y lo vas a entender.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Entender!!!??? ¿Cómo te parece que voy a entender lo que estabas haciendo? ¡¡¡Tú y ese sujeto son un par de desvergonzados!!!

—Baja la voz, Shinji -advirtió- En primer lugar, mi colega solo me estaba dando un regalo de cumpleaños -sonrió de nuevo-

—¡¡¡Cínico!!! -gruñó el adolescente-

—Mira...sé que estarás molesto pero te tengo que confesar algo de hombre a hombre... -suspiró- Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa a quien le tengo un gran afecto.

—¡¡¡Claro...tanto afecto le tienes que metes a un tipo a su habitación para hacer esas porquerías con él!!!

—A eso iba...Yui es una gran mujer, ¿pero sabes qué? No me satisface en la cama -espetó sin un ápice de vergüenza- Es bastante frígida para mi gusto, no me atrae en la intimidad, no tengo ganas siquiera de tocarla -rodó los ojos- Entonces no me culpes por buscar placer sexual con otras personas.

—¡¡¡Cállate...no tengo por qué saber esas cosas!!!

Kaworu suspiró y observó a Shinji que lucía todavía más enojado después de su confesión, le daba la impresión de que actuaba de esa manera más por celos que por defender a su madre.

—Dime, ¿te molestó verme con Kaji? -preguntó el albino-

—Por supuesto que me molestó. ¡¡¡Estás traicionando a mi madre!!!

—Es eso en verdad ¿o acaso estás celoso? -acercó su rostro ligeramente al de Shinji-

El adolescente se ruborizó por completo. No era bueno mintiendo, se delataba a sí mismo de forma inmediata.

—A mí me parece que no quieres que busque eso que te dije en otras personas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto, Shinji?

—¿Qué? ¡¡¡No hay nada que hacer!!! ¡¡¡Se supone le debes fidelidad y respeto a mi mamá!!!

—Bien. Ya que Yui no me satisface, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? -lo tomó del rostro-

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero qué mierda estás diciendo!!!???

—Mira Shinji, con tu inoportuna interrupción, las cosas quedaron a medias allá arriba. Así que tendrás que hacerte cargo...serás tú quien me dará mi regalo de cumpleaños esta noche -rozó sus labios con los del chico, provocándole una excitación inmediata-

Kaworu se apartó de él y regresó a la fiesta como si nada. No veía la hora de que todos se marcharan esa noche. En tanto, Shinji quedó estupefacto, su padrastro estaba hablando más que en serio. Ahora sí, no tenía escapatoria.


	6. Amargo sentimiento

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Kaworu había terminado y aunque el agasajado la pasó de las mil maravillas, Shinji no podía más que sentir un completo desprecio hacia su padrastro después lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Las desvergonzadas palabras del albino le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Kaworu al verse descubierto, acabó confesándolo todo de la manera más cínica posible y no conforme con eso, también lanzó una suerte de amenaza al chico.

Shinji no podía evitar sentirse dolido al saber que aquel hombre que fungía de esposo y padre ejemplar, era en verdad el peor de los mentirosos que conoció en toda su vida. Kaworu había admitido sin problema alguno que le era infiel a Yui y que no le pesaba para nada.

_"Ya que Yui no me satisface, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?"_

Ya comprobó claramente que no le importaba intimar con otro hombre, por lo que esas palabras le inquietaban aún más. Estaba visto que no le interesaba el género de sus amantes de turno, siempre y cuando éstos se dedicaran a darle placer.

Shinji estaba asustado y la incertidumbre lo invadía. Pensó que tal vez Kaworu le dijo esas cosas únicamente para amedrentarlo, conseguir que se quedara callado y no se atreviera a delatarlo frente a Yui.

El joven hombre se tomó el tiempo suficiente para observar y conocer a Shinji, por lo que a esas alturas y más aún siendo un maldito manipulador, ya sabía perfectamente como manejarlo y jugar con su mente. Lo hizo de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión recurrió al chantaje emocional.

_"Si hablas vas a romperle el corazón a tu madre, Shinji. Y tú no quieres que ella sufra, ¿cierto? Sé que no quieres hacerla llorar"_

En eso no se había equivocado. Shinji vio llorar a su madre en innumerables ocasiones cuando estuvo casada con Gendo y si bien, eran por problemas muy diferentes a los de ahora, él no soportaba ver a su progenitora de esa manera. Claro que no quería ser él quien le rompiera las ilusiones contándole la cruel realidad, sabía que ella se vería muy afectada y probablemente, Kaworu se la iba a ingeniar para echar por tierra sus acusaciones.

Pero otra cosa que Shinji se cuestionaba algo que iba más allá de su afán de respetar y proteger a su madre. Se sentía extrañamente dolido por algo que no tenía que ver con ella sino consigo mismo; intentaba negárselo pero en el fondo sabía la verdadera razón de aquel amargo sentimiento que le embargaba.

Estaba enamorado de su padrastro y lo sabía perfectamente. Le provocaba celos y envidia que estuviera con su madre y se empeñaba en ocultarlo. Pero así también lo miraba a lo lejos con ojos de amor, se sentía nervioso cuando estaban a solas y hablaban, sin embargo, le encantaba su compañía.

Y hasta hace cuestión de semanas, empezó a desearlo fervientemente de otra manera. Se sentía tan sucio, tan inmoral, tan miserable. Aunque el joven Ikari ni siquiera había dado su primer beso y mucho había experimentado la intimidad con otra persona, se autosatisfacía pensando en su padrastro.

Cerraba los ojos e imaginaba como sería ser tocado por él, ansiaba saber cómo lo besaría, qué cosas le diría para excitarlo y de qué manera lo poseería. Lo imaginaba de mil maneras, a veces tierno, a veces salvaje y su cuerpo ardía aún más, su mente era un completo caos y sus orgasmos en solitario nunca se habían sentido tan bien.

Terminaba con la respiración toda agitada, con el cuerpo traspirado, con sus propios fluídos dispersos. Era un instante de una enfermiza felicidad efímera hasta que los espasmos placenteros se iban y se daba cuenta que todo había sido producto de su retorcida imaginación pues aquel cuyo nombre gemía, era el esposo de su madre y le pertenecía a ella.

Aún así lo convirtió en ese amor tan imposible como lejano e inalcanzable. No podía describir cuan horrible se sintió al verlo en compañía de alguien más aparte de su madre y lo peor de todo es que lo notó tan complacido y satisfecho.

Hizo caso omiso al pedido de su madre cuando ésta le dijo que se marchara a dormir luego de la fiesta; él prefirió quedarse allí a limpiar y ordenar los vestigios de la celebración antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Pero el principal motivo era observar el comportamiento del hombre, quien tras despedir a todos los invitados, permaneció en la sala en compañía de Yui, compartiendo un trago, abrazándola y diciéndole cosas al oído de forma muy sugestiva. Era evidente que estaba pasado de copas y eso no hacía más que incrementar su cinismo.

La mujer lo acompañaba con su propio vaso cargado con whisky, compartían un pequeño y privado brindis, reían juntos y se daban pequeños besos. Era una abierta provocación hacia Shinji y éste lo notó perfectamente.

Trataba de ignorarlos. Ellos parecían enfrascados en sus asuntos pero en cierto momento, todo se tornó insoportable. Kaworu le dedicaba miradas insinuantes al chico mientras besaba el cuello de Yui, en tanto el otro ardía de rabia al verlo en una situación tan incómoda y morbosa.

—Vamos a la habitación -pidió al albino a la mujer-

—De acuerdo -asintió ella y dejó su vaso a un lado-

Se pusieron de pie y dispuestos a marcharse juntos tomados de la mano. Ella se sintió automáticamente mareada en ese momento y su esposo la sostuvo rodeándola por la cintura en actitud caballerosa.

—Creo que bebí demasiado -dijo Yui sonriendo e intentando equilibrarse-

—¿Quieres que te cargue? -preguntó Kaworu-

—¡No, qué va! También estás tomado, caeríamos juntos y sería peor -bromeó-

—No estoy tomado...solo estoy algo alegre -sonrió él- ¿No confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti, querido -respondió- Eres el hombre más increíble de todos.

—Sí, claro -murmuró Shinji a unos metros de ellos, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo mientras terminaba de barrer el piso-

—Shinji...ya deja eso y ve a dormir -insistió su madre- Mañana debes ir a la escuela.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Ya terminé con esto.

—Hasta mañana, Shinji. Tu madre y yo nos retiramos -dijo Kaworu guiñándole el ojo-

—Buenas noches, cariño. ¡Qué descanses! -añadió ella-

—Buenas noches -contestó el adolescente y los vio subiendo las escaleras, fijando la mirada en el hombre-

Exhaló hastiado...ya no soportaba verlos de ese modo y dio gracias porque por fin se marcharon.

—¡Imbécil! -bufó molesto-

\---

Rato después, Shinji decidió subir a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa y fue a la cama, se sentía bastante cansado aunque por alguna razón, el sueño no le venía y no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas sin que lograra dormirse.

Miró el reloj digital que tenía sobre su mesita de luz, éste marcaba las 02:25 am y ya podía predecir que le costaría horrores levantarse para ir a la escuela en cuanto la alarma sonara en unas horas más.

No podía dejar de pensar en que lo que ese momento podría estar pasando en la habitación matrimonial. Le generaba una terrible repugnancia imaginar a Kaworu manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Yui cuando hacía apenas horas atrás, estaba en compañía de ese hombre llamado Kaji.

Sin embargo, no conseguía escuchar absolutamente nada en la habitación contigua. Ni un solo sonido que le diera indicios sobre sus sospechas, cosa que lo tranquilizaba un poco y sin que se diera cuenta, el sueño lo atrapó hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

_"Serás tú quien me dará mi regalo de cumpleaños esta noche"_

—Hola, Shinji. Daddy ha venido por su regalo...espero seas un buen chico.


	7. Noche revuelta

La absoluta calma y el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en toda la casa se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina lluvia que comenzó a caer con violencia; al igual que la oscuridad que invadía la habitación de Shinji esa madrugada era momentáneamente truncada e iluminada por los relámpagos.

Antes de haberse quedado dormido, el castaño comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación de mareo hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y quedó allí tendido en su lugar y rato después ya dormía profundamente con una expresión plácida en el rostro.

Pero a pesar de sentir que todo le daba vueltas, estuvo bastante inquieto antes de dormirse y como también tenía algo de temor, por lo que decidió llavear su puerta; solo que no tuvo en cuenta que su madre guardaba en su recámara las copias de todas las llaves de la casa.

Aún así, Shinji hasta el último momento se negó a creer que Kaworu estuviera hablando completamente en serio, pensó que solo le dijo aquellas cosas como un recurso desesperado al verse descubierto en su infidelidad.

Pero no, en realidad Kaworu estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su cometido; pensaba que ya había esperado lo suficiente, estuvo más de un año refrenando sus oscuros deseos por aquel chico, fantaseando con todas las perversidades que su enferma mente le dictaba.

El albino permaneció un rato al lado de la cama ajena, contemplando aquel menudo cuerpo que yacía ahí. Las fugaces luces de los relámpagos se colaban en la habitación, iluminándola por unos instantes por completo haciendo más visible al chico ante los ojos ajenos.

Era una imagen que amalgamaba una tierna inocencia con un provocativo erotismo. Se relamió los labios al sentirse consumido por la ansiedad, ya no pensaba seguir esperando más para llevar a cabo aquello que le estuvo quitando el sueño desde que conoció a Shinji.

El atractivo hombre llevaba puesta apenas una fina bata de seda que cubría su completa desnudez, se la quitó de inmediato y ésta se deslizó hasta caer a sus pies. Luego se metió a la cama ajena, gateando hasta quedar sobre el chico que dormía boca arriba.

La excitación del albino fue instantánea gracias al leve roce entre sus cuerpos, así que comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello mientras el otro se removía un poco al sentirlo.

Kaworu prosiguió con su juego, besándole las clavículas y recorriendo ese cuello expuesto, conteniendo sus ganas de morderlo y dejarle notorias marcas, quería que estuviera despierto para cuando lo hiciera y escuchar sus reacciones.

Se deleitaba con el aroma de esa virginal piel, con el sonido de su respiración y se daba cuenta que el cuerpo ajeno era muy sensible, se le habían erizado los vellos apenas con el contacto de sus labios.

Se compuso y observó fijamente el rostro de Shinji para luego acercarse y juntar su boca con la ajena, delineándole los labios con la punta de su lengua buscando invadir aquella cavidad. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la del chico, enlazando sus dedos con los del otro e intensificó su beso.

El castaño lo había sentido y abrió los ojos, quedando algo asustado al ver sobre él a su padrastro desnudo y besándolo. No podía conectar con rapidez con la realidad, quedó tan descolocado que lograba coordinar sus pensamientos. La confusión se apoderó del chico y la sensación de mareo volvió cuando trató de moverse más.

Kaworu se apartó un poco, lo miró con deseo y sonrió; le parecía tan adorable verlo así, todo confundido y sorprendido que empezaba a traspirar a causa de los nervios.

—¿¡P-pero...q-qué haces!? -preguntó anonadado el adolescente-

—Disfruto de mi regalo de cumpleaños -respondió para luego besar sus labios otra vez-

Shinji quedó completamente sonrojado ante eso y desvió su rostro con rapidez, por lo que Kaworu lo sostuvo con fuerza apretándole las muñecas contra el colchón para volver a besarle el cuello. Comenzó a morderlo, provocándole cierta incomodidad y dolor...

—¡¡¡Para...detente!!! ¡¡¡No hagas eso...bastaaaaaa!!! -pidió desesperado, tratando de zafarse del agarre del albino- ¡¡¡Déjame, ayúdame, mamá!!!

El chico luchaba por soltarse pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes y por alguna su cuerpo no respondía a causa de los nervios, su visión se empezó a tornar algo borrosa y otra vez la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas...

—No seas ingenuo, Shinji. Por mucho que grites, ella no podrá escucharte. Está profundamente dormida y no despertará hasta dentro de muchas horas -comentó el albino susurrándole al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja-

El chico quedó estupefacto al caer en la cuenta de esas palabras. Primero pensó que era porque probablemente su madre estuvo demasiado ebria pero después vio el rostro del hombre y entendió que tuvo que había algo más...

—¡Maldito! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué le hiciste a mi madre!!!??? -preguntó con visible desesperación-

—Solo contribuí un poco para que pueda tener un buen descanso -sonrió- Ya sabes lo que pasa al mezclar alcohol con otras sustancias pero no te preocupes, Yui duerme como un angelito, está muy bien.

Un fuerte trueno que cayó hizo que Shinji tuviera un mayor sobresalto.

—¿Te dan miedo los truenos, bebé? -Kaworu sonrió y lo tomó del rostro- No tienes nada que temer -introdujo una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Shinji recorriendo su delgado pecho-

Realmente el joven Ikari no sabía que pensar ni que esperar de todo eso. Pensó que tal vez, Kaworu estaba borracho y que estaba haciendo las cosas sin pensar pero al mismo tiempo, recordaba todo lo que sucedió antes como también que el albino ya se quitó la máscara de hombre ejemplar frente a él, dejándole ver la clase de cínico que era en verdad.

Estaba asustado, aquello había sido tan repentino y atrevido que no solo tenía el impulso de huir y librarse de la vergonzosa situación cuanto antes pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Intentaba razonar pero su mente no le dejaba, aquellos ojos lo dominaban y se veían tan sensuales como aterradores cada vez que relampagueaba.

El sonido de la violenta lluvia solo le generaba más pánico. Era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba y lo tocaba de ese modo, también era consciente de que le gustaba aquel hombre pero no podía poner sus ojos en él. No podía hacerlo porque era el esposo de su madre, su nuevo padre, era prohibido aunque en el fondo tenía otra clase de sentimientos hacia él.

Shinji se estremeció al sentir el tacto de esa intrusa mano que lo acariciaba por debajo y la ropa. Temblaba, sentía sus latidos acelerarse y en vano le pedía al otro que se detuviera...

—Sé que es tu primera vez, Shinji -dijo sonriente mientras rozaba sugestivamente su intimidad contra la del chico, moviendo sus caderas haciendo que la fricción entre sus cuerpos los encendiera- Me gustaría decirte que seré cuidadoso pero así no es tan divertido

—¡Eres tan despreciable! -gruñó el chico tratando de hacerlo a un lado-

—¿En verdad eso crees? -preguntó el otro con tono burlón- Yo creo que no...más bien parece que te gusta por eso te estás poniendo tan duro.

—¡¡¡Ah...no es verdad!!! -exclamó el castaño lleno de vergüenza al sentirlo él también-

Estaba maldiciendo internamente porque sí era cierto. Aquel hombre no le era indiferente, le gustaba demasiado, más de lo que se animaba a admitir y que lo estuviera provocando sexualmente, por más que no quisiera, lo estaba excitando y eso se evidenciaba en su ya notoria erección por más que llevara puesta la ropa interior.

—Necesitas relajarte, Shinji -le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y le sonrió- Ahora déjamelo a mí -guiñó el ojo- A partir de ahora, me llamarás "daddy" -le susurró al oído- No sabes como me prende eso, desde que te conocí tuve la fantasía de follarme a mi "hijito".

—¡¡¡Enfermo, eres un maldito enfermo!!! -refutó el chico-

—Y tú eres tan adorable como majadero -se compuso y lo miró fijamente- ¿Acaso tendré que enseñarte a ser obediente también?

Kaworu bajó de un tirón la ropa interior ajena y el otro intentó de inmediato, sentarse en cama para luego tratar de huir pero no lo logró. Se sintió invadido por una rara y placentera sensación que recorría todo su ser y lo hizo emitir unos impúdicos gemidos.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia Kaworu se dio cuenta que éste se le estaba succionándole y lamiéndole su sexo. Estaba haciendo con él exactamente lo que ese hombre hizo con él en el baño y por alguna razón, lo que le provocaba ya no era asco ni repulsión sino placer...uno tan intenso que jamás experimentó en su vida.

Se echó de nuevo a la cama sintiendo como ese atractivo hombre se engullía su intimidad mientras con sus manos se encargaba de acariciarle las piernas subiéndolas lentamente por su abdomen hasta dar con sus erectos pezones, los cuales se encargó de masajear y pellizcar entre sus dedos a medida que proseguía con esas intensas succiones.

Shinji se retorcía y gemía como un desesperado, cubrió la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de que hacía mucho ruido y ante el inminente orgasmo que sentía estallaría en cualquier momento.

Kaworu detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se compuso, apartó las manos de Shinji y negó con la cabeza...

—No, Shinji, no hagas eso -pidió con seriedad- Me gusta escuchar que te gusta tanto...no sabía que podías gemir así. Eres exquisito, ¿sabes?

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esas cosas? -preguntó con indignación-

—Puedo hacer cosas aún peores que te gustarán todavía más

—¡Ngh! -gimoteó el chico al sentir la mano ajena apretando su sexo-

—¿Duele, cierto? -sonrió el albino- Todavía no te has corrido, sigues tan duro y ansioso. No te preocupes, me encargaré con gusto -se acercó a besarlo pasionalmente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, dejando al chico sin palabras y sin aliento-

Tras eso, Kaworu lo hizo voltear boca abajo y sin más, mojó un par de dedos suyos con su saliva para luego empezar a hurgar entre las nalgas del chico. Los movió con lentitud y paciencia hasta que los introdujo en él, provocándole un grito ahogado y un sobresalto al verse invadido por esos largos dedos que intentaban dilatarlo con rapidez.

El interior del castaño se sentía suave y cálido, el hecho de imaginar como se sentiría penetrarlo y estallar profundamente en ese cuerpo, hacía excitar al albino ferozmente...sentía que se correría en cualquier momento.

—Estás muy estrecho -le dijo Kaworu al oído- Y yo ya no puedo esperar más. ¡Lo siento tanto!

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! No hagas eso, por favor... -se puso a llorar a moverse con desesperación, tratando de pelear ante lo inminente-

—¡Maldición! -gruñó- Si no te quedas quieto, voy a hacerte mucho daño -aseveró Kaworu poniéndose nervioso al ver que el otro no se dejaba someter, retiró sus dedos y colocó su miembro en medio de las nalgas ajenas, moviéndose con lentitud aún sin entrar en en él-

—¡¡¡Déjame, eres un miserable!!! -sollozó- ¡Te odio...no sabes cuánto te odio! -bufó mientras apretaba sus sábanas con fuerza-

Kaworu no pudo contenerse, estaba demasiado excitado con toda la situación general que había provocado. Terminó eyaculando con fuerza entre los glúteos del chico sin llegar a penetrarlo. Shinji pudo sentir parte de sus caderas y su espalda baja ser cubiertas con los fluídos del albino, a quien escuchaba respirar agitado cerca de su nuca.

Las últimas palabras de Shinji lo hicieron desistir finalmente y no se atrevió a avanzar. En verdad le había dolido escucharlo decir que lo odiaba...y sabía que si lo forzaba, lo odiaría todavía más. Al fin de cuentas, lo que el albino esperaba era que el chico terminara cediendo y se entregara a él voluntariamente...sus planes tuvieron un revés y tampoco era como si quisiera ser luego tildado de violador.

Shinji se sorprendió al sentirlo levantarse de su cama y luego abandonar su habitación con prisa sin mediar palabras ni dirigirle la mirada. Podía aún sentir la humedad impregnada en su cuerpo, no solo la que le había dejado su padrastro, también la suya...se había corrido casi a la par que el otro.

Al escuchar su puerta cerrarse, volteó a ver y ya no había indicios del albino en su recámara. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y lloró con una inmensa amargura...ahora más que nunca, se sentía perdido.

—Es mentira -susurró- ¡No lo odio, no puedo odiarlo! Al contrario, yo...lo amo, a pesar de esto, a pesar de todo, lo amo.


	8. Obsesión enfermiza

Kaworu Nagisa tenía un serio problema y lo sabía. No era un tema ajeno a él, estaba plenamente consciente de eso, por más que ya pasó un tiempo desde que dejó de darle vueltas a ese asunto y cuestionarse a sí mismo sobre sus acciones.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que las cosas no le estaban resultando precisamente como quería. Mientras tanto, el deseo que sentía hacia Shinji no hacía más que acrecentarse a pasos agigantados y eso comenzaba a causar estragos en el albino y era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se exteriorizara indefectiblemente.

El joven hombre se sentía irritado y molesto, lo que no entendía era si consigo mismo o con su hijastro al que un par de noches atrás intentó someter a sus bajas pasiones. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Shinji; el chico era total un enigma para él y eso que en un principio creyó poder descifrarlo fácilmente.

Aquel día, Kaworu salió más temprano de su trabajo y regresó a la casa antes que nadie. Decidió llenar la tina para tomar un relajante baño de espumas y sales. Se acomodó en el agua y se puso a pensar en todo lo que lo aturdía, rememorando la íntima situación que se dio aquella madrugada en la habitación de su hijastro.

Le había encantado tanto besarlo, acariciarlo y probarlo. No podía dejar de pensar un solo instante en lo ocurrido y excitarse de inmediato. Si bien no había consumado el acto y acabó sintiéndose pésimo, descubrió cuan fascinante sería la experiencia de ser la primera vez de Shinji Ikari.

Le fascinaba saberlo tan inexperto e inseguro en esas cuestiones y él estaba presto a enseñarle absolutamente todo. Sabía que no le era indiferente al castaño, descubrió que ese chico se sentía muy atraído hacia él y aunque ahora lo veía algo asustado y lo evitaba, no entendía las razones de sus palabras aquella noche...

—¿Por qué me rechazaste, Shinji? -se preguntaba- Si también te gusto, ¿qué esperas para ser mío? Llevo años esperando por ti y ya no tengo paciencia -suspiró- Quiero que tu entrega sea voluntaria pero si sigues haciéndome esperar, tendré que tomarte por la fuerza.

El albino permaneció ahí en relax, observando el techo y haciendo una retrospección en su mente. Era un ser carente de afecto y no gustaba de relaciones serias, todas sus parejas habían sido casuales. No le era difícil encontrar compañías que estuvieran con él en las noches, sin embargo, todo era tan vacío y pasajero.

Conocer a Shinji fue un algo absolutamente casual pero desde el momento en que lo vio, sintió que le pertenecía. Fue poco después de que Yui y Shinji se mudaran a ese vecindario y los vio juntos haciendo compras en una tienda cercana.

Le pareció tan dulce y tierno aquel niño castaño y pudo sentir como sus deseos más lúgubres y oscuros despertaron en forma de una violenta atracción. Desde ese momento en que lo vio a distancia supo que no iba a descansar hasta hallar la manera de acercarse y tenerlo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

Esa tarde los siguió discretamente para saber en donde vivían y cuando consiguió identificar la casa en cuestión, comenzó a investigar tanto a la mujer como al chico. Para ello, se puso a indagar entre sus vecinos más inmediatos.

Supo sus nombres, en dónde trabajaba la mujer, a qué escuela iba ese chico, también se enteró que ella estaba divorciada y que no tenía una nueva relación de pareja y que en esa casa solo vivían ellos dos. Cuando sus investigaciones concluyeron, no podía sentirse más que satisfecho y fue que empezó a trazar su plan de acercamiento.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Shinji Ikari en las redes sociales y no le fue nada difícil encontrarlo, siendo ese otro elemento que jugó a su favor. Decidió contactarlo y ganarse su confianza haciéndose pasar por una suerte de chico perfecto de su misma edad y enamorarlo de manera discreta, hacerlo tan emocionalmente dependiente hasta poderlo debilitar.

Cuando lo logró, el joven castaño estaba prácticamente en sus manos y fue así que inició entrar en contacto personal con Yui Ikari y conquistarla aunque no tenía el más mínimo interés sentimental en ella. Era la coartada perfecta para llegar al verdadero objetivo de sus deseos, el hijo de la mujer.

Todo le fue saliendo a pedir de boca, con los meses enamoró a Yui y se ganó la estima de Shinji, quien lo aceptó como su nuevo padre. Luego Kaworu terminó casado con Yui y tenía que esforzarse cada vez para mantener aquella cortina de humo, haciendo lo que podía para pasar por un buen esposo.

Pero la verdad era otra, a Kaworu no le gustaba la vida marital en la intimidad y seguía buscando la compañía sexual de otros hombres, a la vez que mantenía una relación abierta no sentimental con su colega Ryoji Kaji ya que éste tenía una pareja mujer con quien convivía.

Fue con ese mismo hombre que Shinji descubrió al albino en una situación muy comprometedora que le hizo abrir los ojos respecto a su padrastro, dándose por enterado que también gustaba de hombres. Pero más que haberse molestado por el hecho de saber a su madre engañaba, el joven Ikari resultó víctima de unos horribles celos que al mismo lo hacían sentir culpable.

\---

El hombre terminó de bañarse y se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse; cuando estuvo listo decidió bajar a la cocina por un café. Todavía faltaba como un par de horas para que Yui o Shinji llegaran a la casa o al menos...eso era lo que pensaba.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando bajó las escaleras y vio a su hijastro llegando a la casa casi de manera sigilosa. Cuando el adolescente lo vio allí, al pie de las escaleras se acercó a él con un sonrojo inocultable y la mirada al piso. Todavía se sentía consumido por la vergüenza aunque ese día justamente quiso hablarle a Kaworu sobre algo que le mortificaba...

—Kaworu... -murmuró el castaño-

—¿Qué ahora ya no me dices "padre"? -cuestionó el mayor viéndolo con reproche-

—Ya no puedo hacerlo -respondió Shinji-

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Cómo me preguntas eso? -reclamó el chico sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante el cinismo ajeno- Después de lo de esa noche, ¿cómo esperas que te pueda seguir viendo y tratando como mi padre? ¡¡¡Un padre no hace esas cosas!!!

—¿Me dejarás visitarte de nuevo hoy en la noche? -Kaworu dio un paso quedando aún más cerca del otro- No hemos terminado lo que empezamos -sonrió, restándole toda importancia a los reclamos que previamente hizo el chico-

—Yo...no quise decir lo que te dije...pero es que...-- -calló de golpe-

Shinji apretó sus puños, sentía ganas de llorar por no ser capaz de sincerarse completamente con el otro...

—Lo sé, Shinji -contestó con una voz sumamente pacífica-

—¿¡Eh!? -el castaño levantó la mirada al sentir que el otro lo tomaba del rostro-

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía al albino besándolo de una manera por demás atrevida y altiva. Shinji pudo sentir el contacto de la lengua ajena acariciando la suya casi de inmediato, ya no había nada de inocente o tierno en ese húmedo y profundo beso.

El adolescente sentía que sus piernas iban a desfallecer en cualquier momento y aunque algo en su interior le decía que rechazara aquello, otra parte le exigía entregarse a las adictivas sensaciones que ese hombre le brindaba.

Cuando se apartaron, Shinji no podía siquiera reaccionar apropiadamente; Kaworu en cambio sonreía satisfecho al haber sido correspondido. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar bajo ninguna circunstancia, decidió que esa noche poseería a ese chico a como diera lugar...

—Ve a cambiarte y descansa, Shinji -sugirió- Quiero que estés con muchas energías para la noche -guiñó el ojo-

Shinji lo miró con sorpresa para luego salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Subió las escaleras con prisa y se encerró en su habitación...

—¿Qué demonios haré? -se preguntó a sí mismo, sabía que esta vez no sucedería lo mismo que la vez anterior-


	9. Planes fallidos

Yui llegó a su casa en el horario habitual, se sentía bastante agotada después de su ardua jornada laboral aunque se mostró gratamente sorprendida al encontrar a su esposo preparando una exquisita cena. No era usual que Kaworu cocinara pero ciertamente lo hacía muy bien.

La mujer tomó asiento en el comedor y se puso a comentarle al joven hombre los detalles de su día de trabajo, él la escuchaba atentamente demostrando un aparente absoluto interés en las cuestiones ajenas.

—La cena estará lista en 15 minutos -dijo él y se acercó a su esposa para darle unos pequeños masajes en los hombros ya que la encontraba tensa-

—Gracias, cariño. Era justo lo que necesitaba -respondió Yui aceptando gustosa y sonriente aquellos relajantes masajes-

—Veo que tuviste un día muy pesado -comentó él- ¿No quieres tomarte un relajante para dormir mejor esta noche? Tengo uno muy bueno que me dieron de muestra médica en el laboratorio

—¿Crees que sería conveniente? -preguntó ella-

—Por supuesto, no te recomendaría nada que te hiciera mal -se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha-

—Lo sé, amor -sonrió la mujer- Ok, seguiré tu sugerencia.

—Ya verás que vas a dormir muy bien y despertarás con mucha energía en la mañana. Te lo traeré en un momento -dijo el albino sonriendo de lado-

—¿Y Shinji? -preguntó ella- Le hubieras pedido ayuda con la comida. Al fin de cuentas, le gusta mucho cocinar también.

—No era necesario. Él debe estar haciendo su tarea -contestó él- Me gusta que sea un chico responsable con sus deberes.

—Querido...eres un gran padre para él -comentó Yui- Cada día estoy más feliz de que hayas aparecido en nuestras vidas, en le haces tanto bien a Shinji.

—Al contrario, yo soy el afortunado por haber ganado una familia tan hermosa.

—Iré a llamarlo para que cenemos juntos -anunció la mujer-

—No te molestes, cielo -la detuvo- Yo iré y de paso te traeré la píldora que te comentaba para que te la tomes.

\---

Shinji bajó a cenar de mala gana y todavía bastante nervioso. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Kaworu actuara de lo más normal y por lo que parecía, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

El albino había preparado una deliciosa comida y Yui no hacía más que ponderar sus cualidades como chef. En tanto, el adolescente se mostraba bastante callado, no tenía hambre, estaba algo retraído y le irritaba escuchar mucho a su mamá hablando tan maravillada de aquel cínico incorregible, quien correspondía a los halagos, enseñándole una falsa sonrisa humilde.

El chico solo quería irse de allí. Cada vez se le hacía más complicado verlos juntos, tener que fingir que nada pasaba y que ese hombre que tenía por padrastro se comportaba como un completo patán; además tenía que luchar consigo mismo para no ceder ante lo que verdaderamente sentía por él.

No pudo tragar un solo bocado más al pensar en ese beso tan provocativo que Kaworu le dio en la tarde y también en la advertencia de que esa noche iría a que terminaran lo que no se consumó apenas un par de noches atrás.

Cuando reaccionó, quedó espantado al ver que Kaworu sacaba de su bolsillo un blister de pastillas y se lo pasó a Yui para luego servirle agua en un vaso...

—Como te dije, con uno bastará para que duermas bien -comentó el albino-

—De acuerdo -respondió ella-

—¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Shinji bastante alterado- ¿Qué estás tomando, mamá?

—Es un relajante -contestó ella- Kaworu me lo recomendó para que pueda dormir bien esta noche, es que tuve un día muy pesado y me siento sumamente tensa.

—¡¡¡Pero no puedes tomar esas pastillas sin prescripción médica!!! -se alarmó el chico-

—No te preocupes, Shinji -intervino el hombre- Por si no lo recuerdas soy casi un doctor en bioquímica.

—¡No eres doctor, eres técnico! -respondió Shinji muy molesto- Que trabajes en un laboratorio no te habilita a prescribir medicaciones a la gente.

—¡Cálmate! No daría a Yui ningún medicamento que pudiera hacerle mal.

—¿Shinji...qué modo es ese de hablarle a tu padre? -reprendió la mujer- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! -exigió-

—No me disculparé -se puso de pie abruptamente- ¡Y además, él ni siquiera es mi padre!

Yui quedó pasmada con la sorpresiva y descortés reacción de su hijo, ni siquiera pudo modular una palabra cuando el chico se levantó de la mesa para marcharse corriendo a su habitación. En tanto Kaworu se mostró de lo más despreocupado e intentó tranquilizar un poco a su esposa.

—No entiendo qué le pasa a Shinji ni por qué dijo esas cosas -se excusó- Lo siento tanto, disculpa si te ofendieron sus palabras. Prometo que hablaré con él y...--

—Tranquila, cariño -sonrió- Posiblemente Shinji no tuvo un buen día en la escuela o está abrumado con tareas o exámenes. No te preocupes por eso, después de todo está en plena adolescencia...sus cambios de humor son normales y hasta comprensibles. Solo debemos darle su espacio y no presionarlo, ya verás que en los próximos días su actitud va a cambiar.

—No me cabe duda...eres un hombre por demás increíble -respondió ella- Eres tan joven pero a la vez tan sabio -se acercó a abrazarlo-

Kaworu correspondió el gesto afectuoso de Yui y el ambiente de tensión se disipó por completo. Al final, ella accedió a tomarse el tranquilizante ya que confiaba plenamente en el profesionalismo de su esposo pero la verdad era que albino le había dado una dosis mayor a la que necesitaba y los efectos no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

Poco a poco, la mujer comenzó a sentirse con sueño y su esposo le sugirió que fuera a recostarse. Él mientras tanto permaneció unos momentos más en la cocina para recoger la mesa, lavar los cubiertos y limpiar lo que fuera necesario.

Cuando acabó con sus quehaceres y todo quedó impecable, por fin se decidió a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a las habitaciones. Sonrió con aires de satisfacción cuando ingresó a la recámara matrimonial y vio a Yui en la cama, durmiendo ya muy profundamente. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzs para quitarse el uniforme de trabajo ni los zapatos.

Kaworu simplemente permaneció un rato observándola. Sabía que ella no despertaría sino hasta dentro de muchas horas y eso le daría suficiente tiempo para llevar a cabo sus planes con el chico. No lo esperó más, cerró la puerta de la habitación donde la mujer dormía y se marchó para la de Shinji.

\---

Como ya se lo esperaba, encontró la puerta del adolescente cerrada con llave y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Tocó un par de veces, esperando que Shinji accediera por su cuenta...

—Shinji...ya estoy aquí como lo prometí -empezó diciendo- Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente -sonrió- Abre la puerta y no compliques más las cosas.

Esperó unos segundos antes de llamarlo de nuevo pero no recibió respuesta alguna...

—Sé que te diste cuenta de lo que pasó durante la cena, no eres ningún tonto...pero debes entender que es mejor de esa manera. No queremos que Yui nos interrumpa, ¿verdad? -sonrió con perversión- Mmm...no sabes como me prende que te comportes de ese modo tan irrespetuoso y rebelde, esa actitud solo hace que te tenga más ganas. Así que abre la maldita puerta de una vez porque hoy no te salvas de mí, Shinji.

Kaworu empezaba a sentir tremendamente excitado. No podía esperar meterse a la habitación de su hijastro, arrancarle toda la ropa y poseerlo sin compasión. Su instinto salvaje cargado de sadismo volvía a aflorar y cuando eso pasaba, parecía que se convertía en otro tipo de persona...

—¿Así que quieres hacerlo por las malas? -gruñó- De acuerdo, te daré el gusto entonces, voy esposarte a la cama y luego te follaré tan duro que me estarás recordando cuando te duela a cada paso que des y no puedas caminar normalmente. ¿Escuchaste, Shinji!?

El albino fue con prisa de regreso a su habitación para buscar los duplicados de las llaves de la casa. Cuando dio con ellas, regresó a la habitación del chico y la pudo abrir con rapidez...

—Ven, Shinji...tienes cinco segundos para venir hasta aquí y ponerte de rodillas -advirtió- ¡Ya me colmaste la paciencia! Voy a darte unos buenos azotes para que aprendas a respetar a tu padre.

El hombre que permanecía en la puerta, encendió la luz y se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba ya allí. Había escapado por la ventana de su habitación amarrando sus sábanas unas con otras para que le sirvieran como una especie de cuerda y logró salir de allí...

—¡¡¡Maldición!!! -exclamó Kaworu y se asomó a la ventana a ver si lo podía divisar por ahí pero ya no había señales del chico- Esto no se va a quedar así, Shinji.

\---

El joven Ikari sabía lo que le esperaba esa noche y prefirió huir. Fue testigo del modo tan fácil e impune con el que Kaworu consiguió que Yui se tomara un somnífero y no pudo soportarlo más, no se contuvo y respondió de muy mala manera su progenitora pero ahora ella estaba cegada por la supuesta perfección que hallaba en el albino.

Otra cosa que mortificaba al chico castaño era saber que Kaworu estaba dispuesto a someterlo a sus más bajos instintos y ya no disimulaba ni disfrazaba sus intenciones. A pesar de que el mismo Shinji reconocía sentirse atraído hacia su padrastro, no quería ser forzado ni víctima de las perversiones de un hombre que claramente estaba obsesionado con él.

No sabía muy bien a quien recurrir pero necesitaba pasar la noche en casa de alguien más. Primero pensó en ir a la policía y denunciar a Kaworu pero sabía que su madre se lo perdonaría ni le creería; tampoco podía ir a casa de sus amigos Kensuke Aida o Touji Suzuhara porque estos sin duda alguna comenzarían a indagarlo para que suelte información sobre su huída...

—No me queda de otra -murmuró- Es mi última opción.

Lo único que llevó con él fue su teléfono celular, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de tomar algo de dinero por lo que estuvo caminando por al menos una hora y media antes de llegar al destino que traía en mente. Tocó el timbre del apartamento ajeno y tras unos minutos, finalmente alguien se dignó a atenderlo...

—Buenas noches, perdona que venga a estas horas de la noche a tu casa y sin siquiera avisar -se disculpó haciendo una suerte de reverencia formal- Pero estoy en medio de un problema bastante...grave. Espero no importunarte, Ayanami.

—Ya veo, estás huyendo de alguien -respondió la chica con total seriedad- Pasa, aquí estarás a salvo al menos por un rato.

—Gracias -contestó el chico con cierto alivio y se metió al apartamento ajeno-


	10. Sin salida

Rei Ayanami era el nombre de la joven que socorrió al Shinji luego de que éste saliera huyendo de su casa; la misma le ofreció albergue en su apartamento al verlo sumido en una total angustia cuando se apareció allí sin previo aviso.

—Lamento causarte estas molestias, Ayanami -se disculpó el chico-

—¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? -preguntó ella-

Ayanami era compañera de escuela de Shinji, iban al mismo salón. Era una chica tímida, distante y aparentemente indiferente a todos los demás aunque logró entablar una suerte de amistad con el castaño, ya que en alguna ocasión sus profesores les asignaron trabajos escolares que debían realizarse en pareja.

Claro que ella no conocía ninguno los tétricos secretos de Shinji a pesar de que mantenían una relación cordial...aunque de hecho, esas cosas no las sabía nadie. Ahora Ayanami lo ponía en un aprieto al interrogarle acerca de su inesperado escape. 

El joven Ikari no se sentía capaz de confesarle la verdad, le producía demasiada vergüenza...

—Tuve...un problema con mis padres -terminó diciendo él-

—Ya veo -respondió Rei aunque claro, no le creyó-

Ella era muy analítica y observadora, sabía que su compañero mentía. La manera en que llegó hasta allí lo dejó en evidencia, era obvio que estaba huyendo de algo o de alguien y no se atrevía a decir la verdad...

—Oye Ikari, ¿ya cenaste? -preguntó-

—Sí -asintió él-

—Entiendo. Yo estaba por salir a comprar algo de comer antes que llegaras aquí -comentó la chica- Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas, yo iré a una tienda que está a unas cuadras antes que cierre -prosiguió mientras se colocaba un abrigo-

—Iré contigo -contestó Shinji, no deseaba quedarse solo allí pues consideró ya había sido suficiente atrevimiento llegar a casa ajena en la noche sin previo aviso-

—Como quieras -ella acabó aceptando y se retiraron juntos-

A Shinji le llamaba la atención el hecho de que Ayanami ya viviera sola siendo todavía tan joven. Aunque desde que eran compañeros, él jamás vio a un solo familiar o tutor de la chica asistir a las reuniones de la escuela.

Fueron caminando juntos en absoluto silencio por calles que ya se hallaban poco transitadas y concurridas para esas horas. Rei no era una persona comunicativa y a Shinji le incomodaba el hecho de que no le hiciera plática.

—Dime Ayanami, ¿qué piensas comprar para cenar?

—No lo sé aún, decidiré en la tienda -respondió-

—¿Siempre compras comida? ¿No cocinas tu misma? -preguntó el chico-

—No sé cocinar -lo miró de reojo- Tú sí, ¿cierto?

—Sí pero últimamente ya no lo hago. En mi casa siempre cocina mi madre o a veces...él -confesó recordando al albino y lo ocurrido previamente-

—¿Te refieres a tu padre?

—No, no es mi padre -dijo con notoria molestia-

—Bueno, tu padrastro -refutó ella-

—Sí, él -frunció el ceño, arrepintiéndose de haber iniciado esa charla que desembocó en eso, rememorando a aquel que deseaba olvidar al menos por un rato-

Continuaron caminando aunque ninguno volvió a hablar y las ganas de Shinji de preguntar a su compañera sobre su vida familiar se disiparon por completo. Llegaron a la tienda e ingresaron, el castaño iba caminando detrás de Rei mientras observaba algunos productos dispuestos en las góndolas...

—Ayanami... -la llamó y la chica volteó a verlo- ¿No te gustaría que cocine algo para ti? Ya que me estás dando refugio en tu casa, podría hacer eso para retribuirte el favor.

—No es necesario, Ikari -contestó con indiferencia- Quizás otro día -volteó para seguir su camino rumbo al sector de comida instantánea-

—De acuerdo -Shinji encogió los hombros y continuó caminando varios pasos detrás de Ayanami-

Shinji no se había dado cuenta que cuando su compañera y él entraron a la tienda, alguien que lo conocía estaba en una de las cajas pagando por sus compras, lo había visto y reconocido al instante...

—¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas el hijastro de Kaworu? -se preguntó Ryoji Kaji mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se dirigía a su automóvil-

El hombre se metió a su vehículo y como su curiosidad pudo más, tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje a Kaworu para comentarle que acababa de ver a Shinji en una tienda en compañía de una chica.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando el albino todo ofuscado llamó a Kaji para pedirle explicaciones al respecto...

—¿Estás seguro que es Shinji? -cuestionó Kaworu bastante conmocionado-

—Totalmente. Entró con una jovencita como de su edad y me resultó muy extraño. No me parece usual que dos adolescentes estén paseando a estas horas entre semana. Digo, se supone tienen clases al otro día a primera hora, ¿no?

—¡Ese maldito chiquillo se me escapó y arruinó mis planes! -contó Kaworu, se le oía irritado y alterado-

—¿Ocurrió algo? -preguntó Kaji-

—Tenía pensado divertirme a expensas suyas esta noche pero al parecer se asustó y salió huyendo por la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Tantas ganas le tienes a tu hijastro? -ironizó el otro- ¿Ya no te basta únicamente conmigo o con tus otros amantes de turno?

—¡Por favor, Kaji! -bufó molesto- Ya no tengo amantes de turno como antes, me quedé únicamente contigo y lo sabes.

—Sí, es verdad aunqure al parecer extrañas mucho el rol de activo y quieres desquitarte con ese bonito chico -sonrió-

—Lo haré, dalo por hecho -sonrió- Ya me ha provocado bastante estos meses y con eso se ganó un pase directo...--

—Espera...parece que están saliendo de la tienda -advirtió Kaji al verlos cerca de la puerta del lugar-

—¡¡¡Síguelos!!! -ordenó Kaworu- Cuando sepas en están, me envías la ubicación y voy para allá de inmediato...le dije a Shinji que no se salvaría de mí esta noche y pienso cumplirlo.

—Suena genial -respondió Kaji- Me pregunto si podría sumarme a la diversión con ustedes...si quieres podríamos ir a donde siempre. Estoy solo ya que Misato fue a visitar a unos parientes suyos en otra ciudad y no regresará sino hasta la siguiente semana.

—De acuerdo, será divertido tenerte de acompañante también -asintió Kaworu- Shinji merece un buen castigo y tú eres el experto en esas cuestiones.

—Perfecto, así sera. Te aviso cuando tengas novedades -Kaji colgó y se dispuso a seguirlos sigilosamente a bordo de su coche mientras los chicos ganaban la calle, cargando un par de bolsas de compras de regreso al apartamento de Ayanami-

\---

Kaji estaba muy emocionado con la idea avalada por Kaworu y realmente no podía esperar más. Quiso ahorrarse toda la molestia de perseguir a los jóvenes de ese modo. Pensó además, que una vez que ambos ingresaran a algún edificio, sería mucho más difícil hacerlos salir de nuevo. Así que estacionó su vehículo otra vez sin perderlos de vista...

—A la mierda con jugar al paciente detective, lo mejor en estos casos es hacer uno mismo el trabajo sucio -sonrió-

Rápidamente buscó unas cosas que guardaba en la guantera del automóvil y al hallarlas, descendió para perseguir a pie los chicos que iban al menos media cuadra delante de él.

Se colocó un pasamontañas para ocultar su rostro en caso de que hubiera alguna cámara de vigilancia en las cercanías. Entonces aprovechó la poca lumínica en un sector y avanzó con prisa hacia ellos, intentando no hacer ruido con sus pisadas para que no se alertaran y comenzaran a correr...

—Kaworu va a tener que compensarme muy bien por esto -murmuró y siguió avanzando hacia los jóvenes-

Finalmente había llegado lo suficientemente cerca de sus víctimas como para sorprenderlas...

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! Deténganse ahora mismo y no volteen -advirtió el hombre con voz amenazante- No se les ocurra gritar o correr porque si lo hacen, les voy disparar.

Shinji y Rei quedaron estupefactos y se detuvieron en seco. Todo aparentaba ser un asalto...

—Cálmese, ¿sí? Llévese las provisiones si quiere. No traemos dinero ni nada de valor -dijo la chica-

—¡Guarda silencio, niña! -refutó Kaji y quitó algo de su bolsillo-

El hombre se acercó primeramente a Rei y le acercó algo en el cuello. Cuando ella quiso moverse para zafar de aquello, Kaji no lo pensó dos veces y apretó el gatillo haciendo que la chica se desvaneciera ahí mismo.

Se trataba de una pistola eléctrica para defensa personal, le dio una descarga tan potente que hizo desmayar a Rei y caer estrepitosamente al suelo sin darle siquiera tiempo de reaccionar...

—¡¡¡Ayanami!!! -gritó Shinji horrorizado al verla tendida allí en el piso- ¿¡Qué le hizo, desgraciado!? -todo desesperado intentó agacharse para auxiliar a su amiga pero en ese momento también recibió el shock eléctrico que le hizo perder la consciencia-

Kaji cargó a Shinji y se lo llevó hasta su vehículo, colocándolo en los asientos traseros. Sabía que despertaría en varios minutos así que condujo rápidamente hasta el apartamento donde vivía con su pareja pero que sería muy bien aprovechado en la ausencia de la misma.

Cuando llegó al lugar en cuestión, dejó a Shinji en la cama con los ojos vendados y las manos esposadas hacia delante. Luego llamó a Kaworu para informarle que ya tenía al chico en su poder y que todo resultó más fácil y rápido de lo que imaginaba.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos, Kaworu llegó al apartamento de Kaji trayendo consigo un maletín de oficina...

—¿Y eso? -fue lo primero que preguntó Kaji al notar lo que albino traía en la mano- ¿Acaso es una recompensa de dinero por haber rescatado a tu lindo "hijito"? -sonrió de lado-

Kaworu fue hasta una mesa donde bajó el maletín y lo abrió, exponiendo el contenido frente a su amante...

—¿Suficiente recompensa para ti? -preguntó el albino-

—Más que suficiente -asintió el otro al ver los diversos artilugios para sesiones de BDSM y jueguetes sexuales de varias clases- Pero espera, ¿piensas usar esto con el chico?

—También puedo usarlos contigo -contestó con cinismo-

—¿No será mucho para él? Me dijiste que tiene nula experiencia sexual.

—Así es pero le enseñaré como para que la adquiera de sobra, primero unos buenos azotes para que aprenda disciplina y luego ya verás como lo tendré todo entretenido montándose en mi pene pidiendo más -respondió burlonamente-

—¿Luego me lo puedes prestar un rato? -pidió Kaji colocándose detrás del albino y apartando un poco su cabello para besarle el cuelo lentamente-

—Ya veremos -contestó Kaworu y cerró el maletín- Bien, vamos por él entonces -ordenó y fue hacia la habitación junto con Kaji-

Shinji apenas comenzaba a reaccionar luego de haber recibido varios voltios en su cuerpo que lo hicieron perder el conocimiento. No podía razonar adecuadamente y todavía no imaginaba que estaba sin salida y a merced de un par de pervertidos.


	11. Placeres insanos

Cuando Shinji recobró la consciencia se sintió desorientado y una terrible angustia lo invadió. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y tampoco podía moverse libremente, ni ver, ni hablar aunque sí podía escuchar. Estaba sumido en una completa desesperación hasta que una voz familiar le susurró al oído, dejándolo estupefacto.

—Por fin despiertas, Shinji -ese tono suave y seductor le era más que conocido y lo llenaba de un inusitado terror-

Optó por tranquilizarse un poco e intentó recordar lo que había le sucedido. Lo último que le vino a la mente fue que huyó de su casa y que estaba en compañía de Ayanami, regresando a la casa de ésta tras haber comprado alimentos en una tienda cuando iban caminando se vieron sorprendidos por un sujeto que luego los atacó por la espalda.

Aún así, no tenía idea de dónde podía encontrarse ahora ni las razones por las que Kaworu estaba también allí. Cayó en la cuenta de que tenía los ojos vendados y estaba amordazado; como tampoco podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas supuso que estaba atado.

—¿Entonces puedo empezar? -habló Kaji mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero para luego acercarse a los otros que yacían recostados en aquella cama-

—Desde luego -asintió Kaworu- Shinji ha sido un chico malo y desobediente...encárgate de él.

Shinji pudo reconocer aquella voz ronca, era del mismo sujeto que lo atacó cuando estaba con su amiga y supuso quien era ya que estaba allí junto con Kaworu en un plan nada decente. El chico comenzó a moverse todo desesperado, intentando vanamente zafar de sus ataduras y gritar sin éxito alguno.

Kaji se acercó más y empezó a besarle el cuello descendiendo rápidamente por el pecho ajeno hasta llegar a los pezones del castaño, atrapando uno de ellos entre sus dientes y pellizcando el otro. Recién allí Shinji se percató de que lo habían desnudado por completo.

Kaworu observaba complacido, le resultaba excitante ver a su hijastro luchando de esa manera sin que nada pudiera hacer para escapar. Fue entonces que Kaji lo mordió tan fuerte que lo hizo retorcerse y ahogar un alarido en aquella mordaza que le impedía desahogarse a gusto...y rato después sería peor.

A Shinji le habían puesto un collar de sumisión y del mismo colgaban un par de cadenas que terminaban en unas pequeñas pinzas para pezones. Kaji las tomó y se las colocó a Shinji haciendo una horrible presión.

El chico volvió a retorcerse en su lugar, intentando voltearse para quitarse esas cosas que apretaban sus tetillas con fuerza y parecía que se las iba a arrancar...

—Ponle el plug. Debemos darnos prisa o puede que acabe desmayado muy pronto -sugirió Kaworu- No creo que tenga mucha resistencia.

—Tienes razón -asintió Kaji y volteó a Shinji dejándolo boca abajo-

Buscó un plug anal de metal y un bote de lubricante para poderlo insertar en Shinji pero Kaworu tuvo una mejor idea...

—Déjamelo a mí -sonrió y se incorporó-

Se colocó detrás del chico separando las nalgas de éste para echar un poco de su saliva en medio y luego comenzar a lamer con insistencia, haciendo presión con la punta de lengua y hurgando con la ayuda de sus dedos en ese orificio con el fin de dilatarlo un poco.

Rato después, el albino consideró era suficiente...

—Listo...puedes hacerlo -ordenó viendo al otro hombre-

Entonces Kaji cumplió obedientemente la petición de Kaworu, insertó el objeto en la entrada del chico hasta que quedó completamente introducido en su interior. Otra vez Shinji se movió con violencia y buscaba gritar inútilmente a causa del ardor que le producía tener aquel cuerpo extraño en él...

—Continúa -pidió Kaworu volviendo a su lugar, empezaba a sentirse excitado-

Kaji colocó a Shinji a gatas, haciéndole elevar el trasero, dejándolo expuesto. Lo tomó del cabello con fuerza y le habló al oído.

—Vas a quedarte así como estas porque si te echas, te irá peor -advirtió el hombre y sonrió de lado-

—Me dan ganas ganas de quitarle la mordaza, será tan hermoso escucharlo -observó Kaworu-

—Hazlo si quieres. De todos modos, estas paredes poseen aislante -comentó el otro mientras daba unas palmadas en las nalgas del chico-

Kaworu se apiadó un poco y retiró la tela que amordazaba a Shinji hasta ese momento pero no hizo lo mismo con la venda que llevaba en los ojos. Dio una señal a Kaji para que comenzara con lo suyo...

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -gritó Shinji al sentir una especie de latigazo en sus glúteos- ¡¡¡Basta, por favor!!! -pidió con voz lastimera-

—¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar? -cuestionó Kaji y volvió a aplicarle otro golpe bien fuerte con su fusta-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...!!! -el chico volvió a gritar-

Luego vinieron al menos una veintena de azotes más que lo hicieron llorar del dolor, intentaba soportarlo pero lo fue imposible. Si hablaba o pedía clemencia, sabía que solo conseguiría más azotes...su piel estaba toda enrojecida y lastimada.

Kaworu se levantó de su sitio y comprobó el estado en que Shinji se hallaba. Quitó a Kaji la fusta y esta vez, fue él quien inició una nueva tanda de azotes que nuevamente hicieron chillar a su hijastro...

—Shinji...este es tu castigo por escapar de mí -comentó Kaworu acariciándole esas nalgas lastimadas- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección porque me darán ganas de marcar tu espalda con latigazos y un fierro al rojo vivo.

Shinji tragó saliva al escuchar semejante amenaza...ya sabía que Kaworu era capaz de hacerlo...

—¿Entendiste, bebé? -preguntó Kaworu moviendo con violencia en forma circular el plug que Shinji llevaba aún incrustado- Ya sabes como tienes que llamarme, cierto? Responde, puedes hacerlo

—Sí, daddy -susurró-

—Así me gusta -sonrió el albino- Puedes descansar un momento -lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama-

—¡Vaya...ya lo tenías bien preparado, eh! -afirmó Kaji todo sorprendido tras escuchar la respuesta de Shinji-

—Ya te dije que pensaba follármelo hace tiempo pero se me venía escapando -respondió el otro- Ya no pasará eso -Kaworu comenzó a quitarse la ropa con prisa hasta quedar sin una sola prenda de vestir-

Kaji también siguió los pasos ajenos aunque fue con lentitud, empezó a desabotonar su camisa cuando notó algo que lo hizo sonreír...

—Mira nada más, ¡qué hijito más pervertido tienes! -observó señalando la intimidad del chico- Está duro después de recibir los azotes...parece que quiere más.

—¡¡¡No, por favor!!! -dijo el castaño todo alarmado-

—Ya ha tenido suficiente. Démonos prisa. Estoy impaciente por cogérmelo ya -dijo Kaworu y colocó de nuevo a Shinji en posición de cuatro-

Kaji por su parte se estaba quitando el pantalón junto con la ropa interior...y los arrojó a un lado. Tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse al ver a Kaworu posicionándose detrás del chico para quitarle el plug anal de un tirón provocándole un sonoro gemido.

Shinji quedó un tanto dilatado, su orificio palpitaba y a Kaworu lo entretenía observar aquello. Comenzó a rozar su pene contra la entrada del castaño...frotándose con él y produciéndole una sensación placentera.

—¿Cómo crees que debería desvirgarlo? -preguntó Kaworu-

—Lento, doloroso...destrózalo -sugirió Kaji- No sé pero me resulta excitante verlo sufrir.

El chico no pudo evitar temblar ante esas horribles y enfermas palabras que acababa de escuchar del otro hombre. Sintió asco al darse cuenta que lo tenía delante de él y que le estaba refregando su miembro en la cara, dándole unos pequeños golpes en el rostro con él...

—Abre la boca...sé un buen chico -pidió el otro- No te atrevas a morder porque lo vas a lamentar, todavía no has experimentado nada y yo conozco otras mil maneras de provocar dolor -tomó de nuevo a Shinji del cabello y le hizo abrir la boca-

—Ten cuidado -dijo el albino al ver que su amante actuaba un tanto rudo-

Poco y nada fue el caso que hizo el hombre, introdujo su miembro en la boca de Shinji sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y comenzó a moverse sosteniéndole del cabello, haciendo que el chico tuviera arcadas.

A pesar de lo que dijo antes, a Kaworu le resultaba demasiado excitante ver el modo en que Kaji trataba a Shinji. No pudo resistirlo más y lo penetró también, de golpe y sin cuidado, hundiéndose en él por completo hasta el tope. Shinji jadeó y emitió un quejido espantoso al verse brutalmente invadido tanto adelante como por atrás.

Pero no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda. Era consciente de que estaba siendo sometido en contra de su voluntad aunque se sentía culpable por sentirse de alguna manera excitado con eso.

No lo entendía, su mente era un completo desastre y su capacidad de razonamiento era nula. Todo lo que quería era que aquella tortura terminara de una vez, sentía dolores y calambres...y ahora que tenía el sexo de Kaji enterrado en su boca, se le dificultaba respirar también con normalidad.

El albino comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, sintiendo como se abría paso en su interior hasta llegar tan profundo como podía. Golpeándole aquel punto que hacía al chico estremecerse y gemir con toda ansiedad...que lo excitaba más de lo que en realidad quería...que le hacía sentirse de lo peor...

—¡¡¡Ahhhh...ahhhh...ngh!!! -gimió con desesperación cuando el hombre tenía delante de él liberó su boca para comenzar a masturbarse-

—Eso es -sonrió Kaji- Gime como toda una zorra,sabía que le gustaba tener la verga de su daddy bien adentro -le acarició el rostro- Bien podrías soportar tener otra más, ¿cierto?

—¡¡¡Ngh...mmmm!!! -gimoteó Kaworu, estaba muy cerca de correrse-

Aunque primero lo hizo el otro hombre, eyaculó en el rostro de Shinji llenándolo con su esencia...

—Ahhhh...ufff...abre la boca -ordenó y volvió a introducir su miembro en la cavidad del castaño, moviéndose unas cuantas veces- Ahora...usa tu lengua y límpiame.

—¡¡¡Mmm Shinji...aahhhhh!!! -fue todo lo que el albino pudo exclamar antes de correrse en el interior de su hijastro, quien pudo sentir los cálidos fluidos ajenos en él-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ocurriera lo que el chico tanto temía, llegó al orgasmo al sentir las últimas embestidas de su padrastro. Ni siquiera tuvo que masturbarse...pero se corrió con tanta intensidad que le dio vergüenza.

Cuando Kaworu salió de él, Shinji se desplomó en la cama y el albino liberó sus manos y sus pies, también le retiró la venda de los ojos para dejarlo descansar por un momento. El chico se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera tenía ganas de mirarlos o de reclamar nada.

Volteó hacia un lado, dando la espalda a ambos hombres y acurrucándose en la cama. Comenzó a llorar en silencio tratando de no pensar en nada pero todo se agravó para él cuando escuchó claramente a los otros dos besándose a su lado.

Cuando Shinji pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar, Kaworu y Kaji acabaron teniendo sexo entre ellos, esta vez sin incluirlo a él. Lo hicieron justo ahí en esa cama, al lado del chico pero prefirieron dejarlo descansar...es más, creyeron que se durmió después de haberlo dejado agotado.

Pero Shinji estaba totalmente consciente. No los miró pero sí escuchó absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió y no podía más que sentir asco, rabia y...celos. Sí, esos mismos celos que sentía cuando sabía que Kaworu estaba en la intimidad con su madre...no podía sentirse peor.

\---

Poco antes de que comenzara a amanecer, Kaworu y Shinji abandonaron aquel lugar para regresar a la casa. Subieron al coche del albino y éste condujo a velocidad moderada; el chico iba de copiloto, se veía demacrado, tenía los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida.

A Kaworu le incomodó bastante ese silencio pero tenía que convencer a Shinji para que no dijera una sola palabra al respecto. Así sea bajo amenazas...

—Está demás decirte que esto queda entre nosotros, cierto? -exclamó el hombre-

Shinji no respondió, ni siquiera se inmutó...

—No me ignores -refirió el albino con molestia- ¿No fue suficiente el castigo por tu desobediencia y majadería?

—Créeme que sí lo fue -contestó finalmente con voz indiferente-

—Te ayudaré a curar las heridas que te quedaron por los azotes... -dijo Kaworu al notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro del chico, quien no encontraba aparente acomodo-

—No quiero que me ayudes, solo quiero que me dejes en paz -sollozó-

—No puedo hacer eso, Shinji -lo miró de reojo- No ahora que ya eres mío. Quizás te sientas mal por lo que pasó pero si te portas bien, la próxima será muy distinto. Solo seremos tú y yo.

Shinji no pudo resistir escuchar esas palabras. Se sentía tan herido y tan humillado que no consiguió refrenarse más, rompió en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y Kaworu lo observó con preocupación...

—Shinji... -murmuró y estacionó su auto para conversar mejor con el castaño-

—¿Por qué te detienes? -cuestionó-

—Hablemos, por favor

—¡¡¡No!!! No hay nada que hablar. Vámonos a casa, quiero tomar un baño y dormir. No quiero verte ni que me dirijas la palabra -respondió a regañadientes- ¡Eres de lo peor!

Kaworu suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que probablemente esto le acarrearía un tremendo problema pero le lastimaba ver a su hijastro en ese estado tan vulnerable que no atrevía a proferir amenazas ni nada...

—No tenías que haberme hecho esto. Solo tenías que darme un poco más de tiempo -murmuró Shinji-

—¿Cómo dices? -preguntó asombrado-

—¡¡¡Digo que estaba dispuesto a entregarme a ti de manera voluntaria!!! Tú ya sabías que estoy enamorado de ti, hace tiempo te diste cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Pero no estaba listo para tener relaciones sexuales...todavía no, solo tenías que esperar un poco más -volvió a quebrarse-

—Shinji...yo...-- -calló de golpe-

—Vamos a casa, por favor. No me siento bien -pidió el chico-

Kaworu se dio cuenta que había cometido un gravísimo error. Puso el vehículo en marcha y continuó su rumbo mientras sentía que una extraña opresión en su pecho.


	12. Craso error

Nunca antes en su vida había llorado o por lo menos, no recordaba haberlo hecho con semejante rabia y amargura. Ni siquiera cuando Gendo, su padre biológico, lo maltrataba y lo insultaba de la peor manera en ausencia de su madre.

Claro que Yui alcanzó a darse cuenta en su momento que su entonces esposo no sentía ningún tipo de amor paternal hacia el chico, pero desconocía hasta qué punto era pisoteado por su propio progenitor. Shinji nunca le contó toda la verdad aunque en su cabeza todavía resonaban aquellas horribles palabras.

Estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, con la mirada fija en un punto mientras sus lágrimas caían incontenibles y mojaban su almohada. Aún en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a recordar ese episodio de su vida que tanto deseaba olvidar, fue el día que cumplió 10 años de edad.

Su padre había irrumpido en su habitación luego de llegar del trabajo. Shinji se ilusionó creyendo que el hombre lo felicitaría por su cumpleaños o que le daría un obsequio pero no.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? -preguntó Gendo con tono autoritario-

—Fue a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para la cena -respondió el chico- Dijo que hará una comida especial por mi cumpleaños.

—Ah...es verdad, es tu cumpleaños -sonrió de lado-

—Sí y tú no me has felicitado, papá.

—¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? -contestó el hombre- Si el día que naciste solo me desgraciaste la vida para siempre.

De manera instantánea, los ojos del niño se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas y en su garganta se formó un nudo que le comenzaba a dificultar modular las palabras.

—Si era por mí, ni siquiera hubieras nacido -prosiguió aquel desalmado padre- Le dije a Yuri que se deshiciera de ti pero no me hizo caso.

—¿Por qué papá? -sollozó- ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ¡¡¡Porque jamás sentí amor por ti!!! Desde que supe que Yui te estaba esperando te odié porque a partir de ese momento, todo su amor y sus atenciones fueron para ti. ¡¡¡Ser tu padre es lo peor que me ha podido suceder!!! 

Gendo se retiró de la habitación de su hijo azotando la puerta y dejándolo allí llorando sin consuelo tras haberle roto el corazón sin miramientos. Esas palabras quedaron para siempre grabadas en la memoria de Shinji. 

Saber que su propio padre lo odiaba tanto así por el hecho de haber nacido fue uno de los golpes más duros que recibió a tan corta edad. Yui nunca se enteró de aquella conversación ya que su hijo jamás mencionó nada al respecto.

El joven Ikari tampoco podía olvidar cuando en los festivales de la escuela cuando todos sus compañeros presumían a sus padres y estos se mostraban de lo más cariñosos y atentos con sus hijos. Él en cambio, estaba ahí solo. Aislado en un rincón, sin esa figura paterna que lo acompañara, que lo llenara de elogios delante de los demás. Sin nadie a quien pudiera presumir frente a sus pares...y de nuevo la tristeza embargaba su corazón.

—Ojalá tuviera un padre que me ame -murmuró en esa ocasión-

Shinji cayó de golpe en su nuevamente amarga realidad. Los dolores que sentía en todo su delgado y frágil cuerpo eran por demás insoportables y estos no hacían más que recordarle la sesión a la que fue sometido por ese par de hombres que aplacaron con él sus perversos deseos sexuales.

El chico quedó por demás desmoralizado y decepcionado, sobre todo de Kaworu. Cuando lo conoció parecía ser un hombre tan perfecto e intachable, lo que se decía todo un caballero, el hombre indicado para ser su nuevo padre y el esposo de su madre.

—Maldito...pensar que creí que tú podías ser ese padre que me amara, ese que tanto anhelaba y de quien pudiera sentirme un hijo orgulloso -suspiró- Eras tan perfecto ante mis ojos que acabé enamorado de ti y esa culpa me estaba matando día con día.

Había pensado ilusamente que Kaworu Nagisa podía ser el padre que siempre deseó tener pero cometió el craso error de enamorarse de ese hombre, quien a su vez se encaprichó con el chico castaño de un modo insano. Apenas unas horas antes, acabó cumpliendo su cometido y Shinji sabía que no se atrevería a hablar de ese tema con nadie.

A duras penas el chico se levantó de su cama luchando por caminar normalmente; cerró su puerta con llave y se desvistió con cuidado hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Se colocó de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y con temor se volteó a verificar en qué condiciones lo habían dejado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de espanto al ver las marcas y heridas todas enrojecidas en su piel, clara y evidente consecuencia de los azotes que le propinaron. Estaba casi en carne viva y el dolor se le tornaba cada vez peor.

—¡¡¡Dios, qué horror!!! Con razón ardía tanto -dijo para sí mismo- Tengo que hacer algo o esto podría infectarse -se marchó al baño-

\---

Cuando amaneció, Shinji no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse e ir a la escuela. Apenas pudo dormir y además seguía con dolores en todo el cuerpo, no podía dormir de boca para arriba porque sentía que sus heridas quemaban.

De ánimo se sentía todavía peor, aquella mezcla de tristeza, ira y decepción estaban clavadas en su pecho. Sabía que no iba a poder quedarse encerrado para siempre en su habitación, era plenamente consciente de que alguna vez tendría que salir y verle de nuevo la cara a su padrastro.

Sin embargo, desde que llegaron a la casa en la madrugada, Kaworu comenzó a sentirse pésimo. Toda aquella enferma satisfacción que le produjo someter a Shinji se esfumó por completo y en lugar de eso, una sensación de culpa lo invadió tras escuchar las palabras del chico en medio de lágrimas.

"Estaba dispuesto a entregarme a ti de manera voluntaria; solo tenías que esperar un poco más porque aún estaba listo. Estoy enamorado de ti y hace tiempo te diste cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?"

—Shinji -murmuró-

Kaworu había ido al trabajo y lucía con un semblante espantoso, sus ojeras denotaban una tremenda falta de sueño. No quiso ir a cerciorarse en qué condiciones amaneció su hijastro porque le producía temor verlo pero así también, le remordía la consciencia haberse portado de esa manera.

Yui por su parte, sí durmió plácidamente ya que Kaworu le había suministrado aquellos tranquilizantes que le otorgaron un sueño bastante reparador. Se había marchado más temprano que de costumbre al trabajo, ya que se sentía con muchas energías y estaba metida en un importante proyecto en la escuela donde enseñaba; ni siquiera sospechaba todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Otro que parecía haber amanecido muy bien era Kaji, quien se presentó a trabajar bastante animado esa mañana y se lo notaba por demás contento. A la hora del almuerzo, buscó a Kaworu aislado en una mesa lejos de todo el gentío.

Por su expresión, era evidente que no se encontraba de buen humor como era usual en él; cosa que extrañó a Kaji de sobremanera, supuso que tenía que estar feliz luego de la tremenda hazaña que llevaron a cabo...

—¡Vaya, pero qué cara traes! Pensé que ibas a estar bailando de felicidad esta mañana pero viniste como para asistir a un funeral -exclamó Kaji, estirando una silla desocupada y tomando asiento en la mesa que el albino ocupaba-

—Por favor, ahórrate tus comentarios estúpidos -refutó el otro-

—¿Pero qué pasó? -preguntó sorprendido- ¿Follarte a tu hijastro no fue una experiencia tan buena después de todo para ti? Yo sí lo disfruté y eso que tú te llevaste la mejor -sonrió-

—Cierra la boca, Kaji -exigió- Y no, no estoy para nada feliz con lo que hicimos

—¿A qué se debe que te estás arrepintiendo ahora? -lo observó frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba nada lo que escuchaba- Hemos estado haciendo lo mismo por mucho tiempo y jamás te echaste para atrás. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—Porque las otras veces esos chicos estaban de acuerdo, daban su consentimiento para acceder a nuestras prácticas -respondió el albino- Ahora no, Kaji, esta vez cometimos una falta muy grave, más bien un delito.

—Él no dirá nada y tú te vas a encargar de que no abra la boca. No me vengas con estupideces a estas alturas, ¿está claro? -refirió con tono un tanto amenazante- Deja de lado esa postura moralista que no te queda -sonrió- Yo venía a preguntarte cuando podríamos repetir. Estoy seguro que al chiquillo le gustó.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! -pidió Kaworu-

—¿Me vas a negar que no te excitaron sus gemidos de zorra mientras le dabas duro? Le gustó tanto que apuesto que nunca en su vida se corrió de esa manera -lo miró acusadoramente mientras el otro se ruborizaba- Estoy seguro que ahora no deja de pensar en ti y todo lo que quiere es tener de nuevo tu verga enterrada en él.

—¡Dios...deja la vulgaridad, hombre! -rodó los ojos-

—Creo que el ahora necesita unos azotes y una buena follada eres tú. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa a la salida? Necesitas relajarte y yo sé exactamente como lograrlo.

—No, lo siento -afirmó contundente y se puso de pie- Tengo una cita a la salida.

Kaworu comenzó a caminar para retirarse de allí, no quería seguir charlando con Kaji. Definitivamente aquella experiencia con Shinji tuvo diferentes repercusiones para ambos pero eso de la "cita" que el albino mencionó, no le hizo gracia para nada al otro hombre, quien también se puso de pie y lo persiguió.

Cuando lo alcanzó, lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el brazo con cierta fuerza...

—¿Cómo que tienes una cita? -reclamó- Me dijiste que no has vuelto a tener aventuras con otros hombres. ¿Acaso me estás dejando fuera del juego?

—No es lo que estás pensando, Kaji -exhaló con fastidio y se soltó del agarre ajeno- ¿Crees que tengo ganas de ir a acostarme con alguien después de lo de anoche?

—¡Entonces explícate! -Kaji se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación-

—Pedí una cita con un abogado porque después del craso error que cometí, no puedo seguir casado con Yui ni estar cerca de Shinji -explicó- Voy a divorciarme de ella y largarme de esa casa cuanto antes.


	13. Encrucijadas

Semanas después de aquellos infames sucesos, Shinji se encontraba mucho más deprimido y angustiado que de costumbre; andaba muy callado y distante. En la escuela se mostraba muy aislado de todo el mundo y en la casa prácticamente ya no compartía la mesa a la hora de cenar. Se excusaba con su madre diciendo que no tenía hambre, que debía terminar tareas acumuladas o simplemente, que se sentía cansado e iba dormir muy temprano.

A Yui le comenzó a llamar la atención esas actitudes de su hijo y fue que decidió tenía que hablar con él muy seriamente. Así que sin avisarle nada, uno de esos días pidió permiso en el trabajo para retirarse temprano y de ese modo poder estar en la casa justo a la hora que Shinji llegaba de la escuela.

La mujer intuía de cierta manera que su hijo estaba atravesando por una posible decepción amorosa; cosa que le pareció completamente lógica, más aún a esa edad tan difícil que le tocaba vivir.

—Estoy segura que se trata de eso -dijo Yui para sí misma- Me pasó igual cuando conocí a Gendo y me enamoré de él -suspiró- Él no me hacía caso, me ignoraba constantemente y eso me produjo una horrible depresión pero luego las cosas cambiaron y finalmente, nos pusimos de novios. ¿Debería alentar a Shinji para que no desista de conquistar a la chica que le gusta? -se preguntó-

\---

La hora de salida de Shinji había llegado y como lo venía haciendo los últimos días, ese también salió prácticamente corriendo de su salón ni bien sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de la última clase. Quería evitar a toda costa que sus amigos se le acercaran a indagarle.

Desde lo acontecido, se sentía extremadamente nervioso cuando le dirigían la palabra. Le daba la impresión de que todos parecían estar al tanto de su desgracia, por más que aquello careciera de total sentido.

Sin embargo, a quien sí le debía una explicación era a Ayanami. Ella había quedado muy preocupada tras el rapto que sufrió su compañero aquella noche en esa calle oscura cuando iban caminando por ahí. Aún así, la chica optó por no llamar a la policía ni nada cuando recobró la consciencia y al ver a Shinji volver a la escuela en aparentes condiciones normales, pensó que estaba todo bien.

Pero luego se puso a observarlo durante varios días y entendió cuan equivocada estuvo. Algo muy extraño había en Shinji y eso llamó la alertó; veía claramente como se aislaba de todos, lo distraído que estaba durante las horas de clases y ese inusitado comportamiento escapista que tenía últimamente.

—Ikari...necesito hablar contigo -exigió Rei, cerrándole el paso antes de que Shinji pudiera ganar la calle-

—Oh...lo siento, Ayanami -se excusó, esquivándole la mirada- Llevo prisa.

—No te sacaré mucho tiempo -insistió ella-

—De acuerdo -suspiró resignado- Pero no aquí, por favor. Hay un pequeño parque aquí cerca, si te parece podemos ir allí pero no puedo demorar mucho.

—Está bien -aceptó la joven y para allá se dirigieron-

Durante ese trayecto, Shinji sentía como si su corazón iría por salírsele del pecho y sus manos comenzaban a traspirar de los nervios que sentía. Sabía que Ayanami le haría preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió y necesitaba mantenerse firme para no delatarse a sí mismo.

—La última vez que fuimos caminando juntos por la calle, fue que nos atacó ese sujeto y te llevó secuestrado -comentó ella-

—Sí, fue algo realmente extraño -contestó el castaño, intentando sonar convincente-

Cuando los chicos finalmente llegaron al parque en cuestión, buscaron un banco libre y se sentaron allí uno al lado del otro a cierta distancia. Shinji evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con Rei pero ya sabía que ella era muy perceptiva.

—Dime, Ikari -cuestionó sin rodeos-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo contigo?

—Eh!? -Shinji se alarmó al saberse observado- Yo...yo no sé a qué te refieres.

—Estás actuando demasiado extraño los últimos días -respondió ella- Más específicamente después de que ese hombre nos agredió y luego te raptó. Cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche?

Shinji tragó saliva y no pudo evitar sentirse por demás incómodo ante ese interrogatorio. Las terribles escenas de él junto con Kaworu y Kaji comenzaban a invadir su mente de nuevo y volvía a sentir ese maldito nudo en la garganta.

—No lo recuerdo -dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible- Yo...estaba inconsciente. Solo sé que aparecí arrojado en una calle no muy lejos de mi casa y tuve que regresar caminando en plena madrugada. Supongo que quiso robarme algo pero al comprobar que no traía nada de valor conmigo, prefirió dejarme por allí.

—¿Estás diciéndome la verdad, Ikari? -cuestionó con un tono acusador-

—Sí, desde luego -asintió-

—¿Ese hombre no te lastimó ni abusó físicamente de ti?

—No, no me hizo nada -se puso de pie abruptamente, sentía que no podía seguir hablando más con ella o acabaría rompiendo en llanto; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse-

—¿Tus padres saben de lo ocurrido? -volvió a preguntar Rei-

—Como sabes, esa noche huí de mi casa después de una discusión familiar, así que no dije nada. No quiero tener más problemas con ellos -admitió-

—Ya veo -contestó la chica viendo a su amigo con extrañeza, no le convencían mucho esas explicaciones-

—Ahora si me disculpas, ya debo irme.

—De acuerdo pero si algo no está bien, si necesitas ayuda o está sucediendo cosas que no sabes como manejar, puedes contar conmigo. Ten eso en cuenta, por favor, Ikari -pidió y también se puso de pie-

Shinji se sintió bastante conmovido con las palabras de su compañera, tuvo aún más ganas de llorar ante lo que ella le decía pero estaba en medio de una complicada encrucijada. Por un lado, sentía que detestaba a Kaworu pero por el otro, no podía sacarlo de su corazón a pesar de lo que le hizo.

Los chicos se despidieron y cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente para volver a su respectivo domicilio. Shinji se sentía con mucho estrés a causa de todo aquello; lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, tomar un baño y acostarse a dormir.

No quería pensar en nada más que tuviera que ver con ese asunto pero no lograba escapar de esos vívidos recuerdos que torturaban su mente.

—Aunque las heridas en mi piel van cicatrizando día con día, las heridas en mi corazón van a permanecer allí por mucho más tiempo -suspiró- Duelen...duelen demasiado...

Lo odiaba de repente, odiaba tanto a ese hermoso albino que le desgració la vida pero en otro momento, ese sentimiento cambiaba drásticamente y sabía que no podía odiarlo realmente. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz...toda esa belleza y esa perfección que emanaban de él eran elementos suficientes para que sus defensas se vieran anuladas.

—No sé qué es lo que siento por ti ahora -susurró- Te desprecio pero al mismo tiempo...yo...-- -calló de golpe al notar que había llegado a su casa-

\---

Al ingresar a la residencia, Shinji quedó notablemente sorprendido al encontrar a su madre sentada en la sala mientras veía televisión. Cuando Yui notó que su hijo había llegado por fin a casa, volteó a verlo y le sonrió con calidez.

—Mamá... -exclamó el chico, no era usual que su progenitora estuviera allí a esa hora- ¿Y esta sorpresa?

—Pedí permiso para salir más temprano del trabajo porque siento que últimamente no compartimos tanto tiempo juntos -explicó la mujer- Ven, aquí... -le señaló el sitio a su lado-

No tuvo elección, dejó su mochila sobre el sofá individual y luego con un tanto de dudas, se sentó al lado de su madre en el sofá más largo. Al igual que le sucedió con Ayanami en el parque, volvía a sentirse de ese modo...nervioso e inseguro.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? -ensayó una sonrisa falsa que al final no le salió-

—Eso es lo que quiero saber yo -respondió Yui- Noto que estás triste y distante desde hace muchos días y eso me tiene realmente preocupada.

No supo qué contestarle. Le dio la impresión de que se trataba de un déjà vu, estaba volviendo a recrear la plática que, ni hacía aún una hora, mantuvo con Rei. Pero sabía que de su madre no iba a poder zafarse tan fácilmente, ella sí conocía sus episodios de profunda tristeza.

—Dime la verdad, Shinji -prosiguió ella- ¿Estás triste por un amor no correspondido o algo así, cierto?

El chico se ruborizó instantáneamente ya que -en parte- ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. Agachó la mirada y apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas; trató de mantenerse fuerte pero una traicionera lágrima se fugó de su ojo derecho.

—Lo sabía -inquirió Yui y abrazó a Shinji, fue entonces que éste se desmoronó el llanto correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre; por un instante se recordó a sí mismo cuando era un niño pequeño y hallaba consuelo en los brazos maternales-

Yui se permitió darle el tiempo necesario para que pudiera desahogarse. No dijo nada más, simplemente lo dejó aferrarse a ella y acarició el cabello de su hijo mientras él se deshacía en el más amargo llanto. Tras unos minutos, Shinji logró tranquilizarse y su madre le ofreció un pañuelo.

—Lo siento tanto -exclamó Shinji con vergüenza, aún sollozando-

—No tienes que disculparte, cielo -le sonrió- Es bueno que quites todo eso que te pesa, no te lo guardes porque te hará peor. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿estás sufriendo por esa razón que te dije antes? ¿Acaso te rechazó la chica que te gusta?

Shinji quedó pensativo por unos instantes. No podía decirle a su madre que se sentía así porque se encontraba en medio de una crisis prácticamente existencial, puesto que no conseguía dejar de amar a su padrastro a pesar de la atrocidad que cometió.

No le quedó más remedio que hacerle creer a Yui que ella tenía la razón. El chico asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

—Así es -dijo- Puse mis ojos en la persona equivocada y no hay esperanza alguna de que pueda estar a su lado.

—¿Pero por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso esa chica ya tiene novio o algo así?

—Sí.

—Comprendo, cariño. En ese caso, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer porque no está bien que interfieras en la relación entre dos personas -afirmó la mujer- El tiempo se encargará de decir si esa chica que te gusta se quedará contigo o no.

Shinji quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de su madre, no podía sentirse peor con ese consejo y sus ganas de llorar regresaron pero se contuvo. Si tan solo Yui supiera que esa "chica" a la que se refería creyendo que tenía el interés de su hijo no era más que una fachada cuando en realidad, él estaba pensando en Kaworu.

Quiso nuevamente salir huyendo de allí.

—Mamá...si me disculpas, quiero subir a mi habitación -dijo el chico- Me estoy muriendo de sueño, creo que hoy también voy a dormir temprano.

—Pero cómo, ¿no piensas cenar con nosotros? -cuestionó Yui-

—No, cenen ustedes -respondió- Yo solo quiero dormir ya.

\---

Horas más tarde, Kaworu también llegó a la casa y Yui notó que también andaba algo extraña. Terminaron cenando únicamente ellos dos, sin Shinji, cosa que llamó la atención del albino a quien se lo veía demasiado pensativo. 

Finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Por qué Shinji no anda cenando con nosotros? -preguntó- ¿Se encuentra molesto por alguna razón?

—No, precisamente -contestó ella- Anda un poco triste por algo que le ocurrió, hoy hablé con él y me lo contó todo.

Kaworu la miró con los ojos casi desorbitados ante tamaña declaración. Palideció por completo creyendo que Shinji lo acusó abiertamente frente a su madre por lo que le había hecho.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? -preguntó esperando recibir la peor de las respuestas junto con todos los insultos que Yui podía darle-

Pero lo que escuchó a continuación, lo dejó todavía peor...

—Shinji se le declaró a una chica que le gusta y ella pues...lo rechazó -contó- Eso es lo que lo tiene deprimido, me dio mucha lástima verlo llorar con tanta amargura, como no sucedía hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Espera, ¿cómo? Shinji está...--

—Enamorado de una chica de su escuela -dijo la mujer, completando la afirmación de su esposo- Lo cual es totalmente normal en un adolescente de su edad. Es su primer amor y su primera decepción amorosa pero esperemos que mejor conforme pasen los días.

—Hablaré con él -sentenció el albino-

—No...déjalo. No está con ganas de hablar sobre el tema, a duras penas me lo confesó -pidió Yui- Además, de seguro ya estará dormido.

El albino sentía que le hervía la sangre a causa de la rabia repentina que experimentaba. No era posible que "su" Shinji estuviera enamorado de alguna estúpida niña cuando le había confesado que era a él a quien amaba y que incluso consideró entregársele por su propia voluntad.

Sentía que iba a enloquecer. Tenía que hallar el modo de hablar con Shinji y pedirle explicaciones al respecto pero no había modo de hacerlo si Yui seguía rondando por ahí; suspiró pesadamente.

Acabaron de cenar y a Kaworu el tiempo se le estaba tornando eterno. Necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes una coartada para librarse de su esposa y ahora no podía recurrir a las dichosas pastillas somníferas porque no las tenía más.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, todo estuvo muy delicioso -dijo él y se puso de pie-

Ella hizo lo mismo al notar que el albino pensaba subir a la habitación, así que lo siguió y lo detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo.

—Espera, amor -pidió Yui con voz melosa- Subamos juntos, ¿sí?

—¿Sucede algo? -preguntó él al percibir la repentina actitud provocativa de su esposa-

—Estaba pensando que quizás...podríamos darle un hermano a Shinji -sonrió-

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamó sorprendido, elevando una ceja y alejándose un tanto de Yui-

—Sería lindo que tuviéramos un hijo, uno tuyo y mío -sonrió- ¿No te gustaría tener hijos propios?

—Eso que planteas está totalmente fuera de discusión -contestó Kaworu con total seriedad-

—¿Pero por qué? Ambos tenemos trabajos e ingresos estables -explicó ella- Bien podemos mantener a un nuevo hijo.

—¡¡¡Qué no!!! -elevó el tono ya visiblemente molesto ante esa insistencia- ¡No quiero tener hijos contigo!

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -cuestionó molesta y muy ofendida-

—Quiero el divorcio, Yui -dijo con una seguridad inquebrantable-


	14. Favores interesados

La desesperada reacción de Yui no tardó en manifestarse, quedó completamente desconcertada con la nefasta e inesperada petición de su esposo. No conseguía explicarse las razones de aquello...fue de una forma tan repentina, cuando ellos no habían tenido siquiera una discusión o pelea previa.

Para la mujer fue como recibir un baldazo de agua helada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sonrió con nerviosismo sintiendo al mismo tiempo un nudo en la garganta.

—No bromees de ese modo, por favor -dijo la mujer-

—No estoy bromeando, Yui -reafirmó el albino- Quiero que nos divorciemos. No deseo seguir adelante con este matrimonio.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Tanto te molestó lo que dije sobre tener hijos? Si es así, está bien -prosiguió ella- Pero no creo que sea un motivo para llegar a tales extremos.

—No se trata de eso -contestó él- No puedo seguir con esta farsa, no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

—¿¡Farsa!? Pero cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? -cuestionó Yui elevando el tono de voz-

—Porque es la verdad, esto no es más que una completa farsa -insistió el hombre- No quiero seguir casado contigo, Yui. No deseo continuar actuando como un esposo ejemplar y abnegado porque ya me dí cuenta que no sirvo para esto, estoy totalmente harto.

—¡No comprendo como es que me sales de pronto con ese cuento! Espera...hay otra persona, ¿cierto? Es eso, ¿no? ¡¡¡Tienes una amante!!!

Kaworu permaneció unos instantes en silencio y observándola con atención. No se atrevía a responder a esos reclamos puntuales que le hacía la mujer. Sin embargo, sabía que si no hablaba, las cosas se pondrían todavía peores.

—¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Es eso? ¡¡¡Sé hombre y ten las agallas de confesar que me estás engañando con alguien!!! -gritó con desesperación-

—Sí, es verdad -confesó lanzando un suspiro de resignación- Lo acepto, estoy interesado en otra persona y deseo poner fin a este matrimonio.

A Yui le resultó imposible seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas tras escuchar la descarada confesión de su joven esposo. Fue un golpe tan bajo que jamás se lo esperó; de un momento al otro, aquella imagen que tenía de ese hombre íntegro y perfecto se desmoronó por completo.

Estaba tan llena de rabia e indignación que no pudo sofrenarse. Se acercó con prisa hacia el albino y sin decir nada más, le propinó una fuerte cachetada para luego romperse en llanto.

Kaworu no hizo absolutamente nada, simplemente permaneció allí, estático, viéndola con una completa indiferencia.

—¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cínico, Kaworu!? ¡¡¡Dime quién es!!! ¿Quién es la mujer con la que me traicionas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia -contestó- No hagamos las cosas más difíciles, por favor.

—¡¡¡Lárgate!!! -pidió ella a regañadientes- ¡¡¡Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi casa!!! -se marchó hacia la cocina y decidió refugiarse allí-

La mujer estaba desconsolada. No podía creer lo que ocurría; todo se dio de forma tan repentina que no le daba tiempo de analizar nada. Se sentía en el aire y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para revertir la situación, más aún porque el albino parecía estar decidido y firme en su postura.

Unos 15 minutos después, Kaworu bajó las escaleras con una maleta y dejó las llaves de la casa sobre la pequeña mesa que se hallaba en medio de la sala. Luego se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Yui se hallaba aún sollozando, presa de ese golpe tan decepcionante como el que acababa de recibir.

—Estos son los papeles del divorcio -dijo él y los colocó al lado de la mujer- Te los dejo para que los leas y luego los firmes.

—¿De manera que ya lo tenías todo preparado? -preguntó ella, sintiéndose de nuevo profundamente herida-

—Así es -admitió él- Quería decírtelo hace varios días pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Aunque como te dije, no quiero darle más largas al asunto.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo observó con los ojos llorosos.

—Entonces...te los dejo ahí -reiteró el hombre-

—¡¡¡No!!! -respondió ella a regañadientes- Te los firmo ahora mismo porque una vez que salgas por esa puerta, solo espero no tener que volver a verte el resto de mi vida.

—Yui...no hay necesidad de separarnos en malos términos -explicó- Eres una gran mujer y en verdad, me considero afortunado por haber tenido una compañera como tú.

—Ahórrate tus estúpidos halagos, ¿quieres? -exigió la mujer- ¡¡¡Ya sé todo lo que vas a decir pero eso no servirá para justificar la canallada que hiciste conmigo!!!

—Creo que deberías considerar mis méritos también -se defendió él- Por fin me armé de valor para confersártelo. Es mejor que lo sepas por mí y no por terceras personas.

Yui ya no tenía modo de expresar ni poner en palabras todo aquello que sentía. Le resultaba completamente inaudito e inverosímil pero ya tenía la experiencia de un desgastante primer divorcio por lo que accedió a firmar los papeles sin siquiera leerlos.

En realidad, no deseaba divorciarse de Kaworu. Después de todo y hasta ese momento, fue el hombre más maravilloso con quien compartió su vida aunque no entendía las razones de su actual proceder. Pero no estaba dispuesta a estar al lado de un hombre que admitía estarla engañando y que le exigía la separación legal.

Con todo el pesar de su corazón, estampó su firma en cada hoja y cuando terminó hizo los papeles a un lado. Ya no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más.

—Adiós, Yui -dijo él finalmente- Despídeme de Shinji, por favor. Si pregunta alguna, simplemente dile lo que creas más conveniente.

—No menciones siquiera a mi hijo -bufó ella con molestia- Realmente lo que más me duele de todo esto es que Shinji se sentirá profundamente decepcionado otra vez por un padre -agachó la cabeza y dejó caer esas lágrimas que intentaba atajar pero ya le fue algo imposible-

Kaworu dio media vuelta, tomó su maleta y abandonó para siempre aquella casa. Se fue exactamente del mismo modo en que llegó a la vida de los Ikari. 

Yui por su parte no pudo más que llorar desconsoladamente durante horas hasta que se retiró a su habitación por más que sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

\---

Al otro día, Shinji se enteró que su padrastro se fue de la casa y quedó totalmente pasmado; tanto que le costó unos minutos procesar lo que su madre le contaba. Yui se hallaba tan triste que no tenía ganas de hablar más del tema pero su hijo no paraba de bombardearla con preguntas sobre Kaworu y la situación en sí.

Pero la mujer no deseaba mentirle al chico, por lo que decidió contarle exactamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Ella fue bastante contundente en sus apreciaciones.

—Y bien, eso fue lo que pasó -dijo Yui- Kaworu me pidió el divorcio tras confesarme que es un adúltero. Está con otra persona y no conforme con eso, ya tenía todos los papeles listos para que yo los firmara.

—¿¡Y lo hiciste!? -preguntó Shinji, seguía tan perplejo como al comienzo-

—Así es -respondió-

—¿Pero cómo lo dejaste ir como si nada? -cuestionó el chico- ¿Acaso no pensaste en salvar ese matrimonio?

—No pensé en nada en realidad -admitió ella- Por el modo en que se expresó y por todo lo que dijo, era obvio que iniciaría los trámites de divorcio de todas maneras con mi firma o sin ella. Luego yo misma le pedí que se fuera...aunque eso tampoco era necesario, noté perfectamente que se iba a ir igual.

—¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! -el chico se mostró lleno de rabia- ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer semejante cosa? Tan perfecto que parecía y no es más que un miserable. ¿Entonces te pidió el divorcio porque quiere estar libre para estar sin problemas con ese maldito sujeto?

Yui miró a su hijo por demás sorprendida, frunció el ceño e intentó analizar aquello que había manifestado en un arranque de ira.

—¿Cómo dices, Shinji? -preguntó- ¿De qué sujeto estás hablando?

—No me dijiste que Kaworu confesó que tiene un amante? -respondió el adolescente- Te estuvo engañando con un hombre, ¿no?

—No...yo no dije eso -contestó Yui- Él me dio a entender que tenía otra mujer y...-- -calló de repente- Shinji, ¿acaso tú sabes algo?

—¿¡Eh!? No, mamá... -respondió con nerviosismo- No sé nada, nada en absoluto.

—¿Entonces de dónde sacaste eso?

—Yo...me confundí -intentó rectificarse pero estaba tan nervioso que acababa delantándose- No me hagas caso, la verdad es que me siento muy indignado con lo ocurrido.

—Sí, yo igual pero bueno...ya tuve suficiente con ese tema, ahora no quiero volver a hablar de ello.

\---

A pesar de lo que Yui dijo, las cosas no le estaban resultando nada fáciles de sobrellevar. Conforme pasaban los días, echaba muchísimo de menos a Kaworu y se vio tentada a marcar su número en ocasiones pero tampoco se animaba finalmente a hacerlo.

La mujer todavía tenía una leve esperanza de que el albino reviera su actitud y se echara para atrás respecto a su decisión de divorciarse de ella. Creía ilusamente que podría recibir una llamada suya, pidiéndole verse para conversar e intentar una reconciliación.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurriría y Yui lo supo el día que finalmente se atrevió a llamar a Kaworu solo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que su número de celular se encontraba ya inactivo.

En un intento desesperado de dar con él, decidió llamar al lugar de trabajo del albino y el resultado fue igual o peor, le informaron que ya no pertenecía al plantel, había renunciado la semana anterior a su puesto. 

Recién allí, Yui entendió que lo había perdido definitivamente. No pudo contener su llanto cargado de dolor y amargura, el albino decidió romper todos los lazos y desapareció de su vida y también de la de Shinji.

Tras aquel golpe, la mujer no estaba nada bien emocionalmente, por lo que pidió adelantar sus vacaciones laborales. No tenía ánimo siquiera de salir de la cama, cayó en una profunda depresión y su hijo no tardó en notarlo.

Shinji se sentía preocupado al ver a su madre en ese estado tan calamitoso. Ella prácticamente no comía, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación la mayor parte del día y también consumía píldoras para dormir. Era su modo de evadir su nueva realidad.

—Mamá...lo siento -murmuró el chico detrás de la puerta de la recámara de su madre-

No podía evitar sentirse culpable aunque no entendía precisamente la razón exacta. Desde que Kaworu se marchó de la casa, comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo aunque también le pesaba el hecho de extrañarlo tanto.

—Se supone que esto es lo mejor que pudo suceder -se dijo a sí mismo- Entonces, ¿por qué no me siento feliz? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho cada vez que pienso en él? ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de verlo nuevamente?

Se hacía muchas preguntas que en el fondo conocía las respuestas, era ese sentimiento de añoranza que le estrujaba por dentro. Ya se había enterado que el albino cambió de número de celular y que también renunció a su trabajo, por lo que no sabía por donde comenzar a buscarlo.

—Solo me queda una opción.

\---

A pesar del enorme riesgo que sabía estaba corriendo, Shinji no pudo resistirlo más. Las ganas que tenía de hallar a Kaworu pesaron más y fue así que se presentó al lugar donde el albino trabajaba hasta hace poco y pidió hablar con Ryoji Kaji.

El hombre nunca esperó ver a Shinji allí. Sin embargo, no le fue difícil deducir a qué había ido, sonrió de lado al verlo tan pequeño y vulnerable mientras recordaba lo que habían hecho con él en compañía del albino.

Minutos después, ambos se hallaban en una cafetería para poder charlar más tranquilos. Kaji encendió un cigarrillo y observó a Shinji de una manera sugestiva y descarada que claramente hizo sentir incómodo al chico.

—Estoy sorprendido. Hubiera esperado a cualquier persona menos a ti -comentó el hombre-

—Verá...yo...necesito pedirle un favor -respondió Shinji titubeando-

—Déjame adivinar...quieres saber sobre el paradero de tu "daddy", ¿cierto? -preguntó Kaji con un tono burlón-

—¿Sabe usted dónde puedo encontrarlo? -el castaño optó por no hacer caso a las provocaciones ajenas-

—Sí, estoy al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y por supuesto, también sé dónde puedes encontrarlo -sonrió de lado mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo con lentitud-

—¿Podría decírmelo?

—Sí...podría pero voy a cobrarte por esa valiosa información -guiñó un ojo-

—¿Cobrarme? Pero no tengo dinero -se preocupó el chico-

—Puedes pagarme de otra manera.

Shinji lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sospechaba a qué se refería el hombre pero no podía creer que fuera descarado hasta esos niveles tan extremos.

—¿Entonces vendrás conmigo? -insistió Kaji- Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

—¿A cambio de que me acueste con usted?

—Parece que nos estamos entendiendo, Shinji.

—De acuerdo -el chico suspiró pesadamente- Acepto su propuesta pero...más vale que no se trate de una trampa.

—Pierde cuidado, te garantizo que soy un hombre que cumple su palabra.

Al cabo de una hora, ambos habían llegado al apartamento de Kaji y éste le hizo una clara advertencia.

—Tenemos un par de horas antes de que Misato llegue aquí y está demás decirte que nadie puede enterarse de esto -lo tomó de la barbilla- Ahora vas a satisfacerme y a cambio, te diré lo que deseas saber -se acercó a besarlo con intensidad, impidiéndole que pudiera escapar de su agarre-

Shinji simplemente temblaba mientras el otro lo seguía besando a su completo antojo a medida que le despojaba de su uniforme. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, había llegado demasiado lejos.


	15. Adicción destructiva

Shinji había regresado a su casa completamente maltrecho después de lo acontecido. Tenía a su vez, sentimientos encontrados ya que por un lado se sentía sucio y sin un ápice de dignidad por haber accedido a las bajezas de aquel pervertido sujeto...pero por el otro, estaba contento por haber conseguido su objetivo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo después de aquel dudoso encuentro sexual con Kaji, al que únicamente accedió por chantajes. El hombre no había sido nada delicado ni considerado; lo trató de una forma muy ruda e incluso le había propinado unos golpes mientras se satisfacía a sus expensas.

—Es un maldito sádico -murmuró Ikari- Pero por lo menos me dio la dirección de Kaworu.

El castaño llegó a su casa más tarde que de costumbre pero su madre seguía en las mismas condiciones depresivas. Yui lo escuchó llegar pero ni siquiera tuvo fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama y preguntarle a su hijo los motivos de su tardanza.

—Mamá...ya estoy en casa -anunció el chico detrás de la puerta de la habitación ajena pero no recibió respuesta alguna, supuso que su madre dormía pero no era así; ella estaba despierta pero permanecía allí tendida y con la mirada perdida-

Entonces Shinji se marchó a recámara, se despojó de su ropa y fue de inmediato a tomar un baño. Necesitaba quitarse con urgencia todos los vestigios que ese degenerado dejó en su cuerpo. El chico sentía asco, llevaba impregnado hasta el aroma de Kaji en él.

Había sido una experiencia bastante horrible en general pero se juró a sí mismo no volver a caer en nada similar. Aún cuando se tratara de la persona que le gustaba, no sería de nuevo sometido por nadie, no cometería ese error otra vez. Ahora todo lo que quería era olvidar aquello y enfocarse en buscar a su ex padrastro.

—No debería hacerlo pero el muy cobarde se marchó huyendo como si nada -se dijo a sí mismo- Necesito que me dé una explicación convincente y que me diga toda la verdad de frente. Quiero ir a verlo mañana.

Shinji sentía como el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo y lo limpiaba con delicadeza. Le dolía el pecho y sentía un nudo en la garganta al recordar todo su infortunio pero ya no podía llorar más, sentía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

\---

Al día siguiente se preparó como para ir a la escuela y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su madre se había levantado y estaba en la cocina preparándose un café. La mujer se veía realmente mal, estaba ojerosa y completamente demacrada; tenía aspecto de enferma, cosa que obviamente alarmó al chico.

—Mamá...deberías ir al médico -sugirió- A decir verdad, no te veo nada bien.

—No te preocupes, Shinji -respondió ella- Estoy bien.

—Pero...--

—¡Dije que estoy bien! -lo interrumpió mostrándose molesta con la insistencia del chico-

—Como digas -no le quedó más que resignarse y aceptar lo que su madre decía-

—Por cierto, Shinji -dijo Yui- No me encuentro en condiciones anímicas de hacer absolutamente nada en estas fiestas de fin de año así que, será mejor que hables con algún amigo tuyo para que pases el año nuevo en otro lugar. A menos que quieras estar aquí en casa sin hacer nada de provecho.

—No pienso dejarte solas en esas fechas, madre -afirmó el jovencito- Me quedaré a cuidarte.

—No necesitas hacerlo -refutó la mujer- En verdad, Shinji, entiende...quiero estar sola. Así que busca donde pasar el año nuevo, sal y diviértete con tus amigos y no te preocupes por mí.

Shinji alcanzó a darse cuenta que su madre estaba en verdad muy mal. En ocasiones anteriores, a ella le entusiasmaba mucho las celebraciones del año nuevo pero ahora parecía ser totalmente otra persona. Tampoco deseaba contradecirla en ese estado, por lo que se limitó a asentir y secundar las peticiones de Yui.

—Me apena tanto verla así y no poder hacer nada -pensó el chico- Ni siquiera sé a quién puedo recurrir para pedir ayuda.

\---

Cuando Shinji abandonó su casa esa mañana con intenciones de dirigirse a la escuela, estuvo dudando bastante; no se decidía entre asistir a clases o ausentarse ese día para ir a buscar a Kaworu a la dirección que Ryoji Kaji le facilitó.

Ya a mitad de camino, finalmente decidió abordar un tren en dirección contraria a su destino de todos los días. Optó por ir a buscar al albino, realmente era un asunto que lo tenía consternado y no quería darle más largas al tema.

Tenía más de dos horas de viaje en tren, por lo que escogió un asiento donde pudiera permanecer aislado todo ese tiempo. Luego se colocó los auriculares y se dispuso a disfrutar del viaje aunque por dentro lo invadía una inquietud.

Empezó a cuestionarse muchas cosas, sobre todo las razones por las que hacía todo aquello. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común le iría a decir que se detuviera ahí mismo en la siguiente parada y que regresara...sin embargo, él necesitaba respuestas.

No podía negarse a sí mismo que echaba de menos a Kaworu Nagisa. A pesar de todo el daño que le ocasionó...a pesar de que debería odiarlo y despreciarlo...a pesar del modo tan cruel en que abandonó a su madre...

—No puedo odiarlo -murmuró- Simplemente no puedo.

Le dolía el pecho al punto de sentir un inmenso vacío y sabía que era debido a la añoranza que sentía hacia ese hombre. Por otra parte, la ansiedad comenzaba a provocarle estragos también, sentía que si no se controlaba, iba a sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Shinji Ikari tenía era una suerte de adicción destructiva en su afán de sentirse amado, en su inmensa necesidad de experimentar aquel cariño paterno que nunca tuvo. Pero en esta ocasión su desgracia resultó aún mayor cuando aquel amor paternal se transformó en un enfermizo amor romántico hacia Kaworu.

—Lo amo -susurró sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante el sonrojo que experimentaba- Sí...lo sé, probablemente estoy tan enfermo como él.

\---

En un momento dado, el viaje se le hizo interminable pero finalmente consiguió llegar a destino. Encendió el GPS de su celular y buscó la dirección en cuestión para saber qué tan lejos se hallaba de ahí.

Grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que estaba a escasas seis cuadras saliendo de esa estación. Abandonó el sitio de inmediato y guiándose siempre por lo que veía en el mapa del celular, se encaminó con prisa.

Se sentía cada vez más nervioso al punto de experimentar escalofríos. No sabía si encontraría a Kaworu pero presentía que sí lo haría, lo peor era que todavía no había ensayado una sola explicación para darle cuando lo viera.

Estaba de pie frente a un edificio de departamentos bastante elegante, muy distinto a los demás de la zona. Se notaba que era un lugar donde residían personas de buen nivel socioeconómico.

El chico quedó pensativo, tenía que hallar una manera de ingresar al edificio sin anunciarse a través del comunicador. Tenía los datos del piso y del apartamento donde supuestamente estaba viviendo el albino.

Se acercó a la puerta frontal de acceso y esperó allí a lo tonto alrededor de media hora, no se decidía a llamar al apartamento que buscaba. Para su fortuna, una pareja venía hacia allí con intenciones de meterse al edificio.

—Es mi oportunidad de entrar -dijo por lo bajo-

Entonces aprovechó que la pareja entró al lugar y de inmediato ingresó tras ellos disimuladamente. Sonrió al haber logrado su cometido; se dirigió con rapidez a tomar el elevador para subir hasta el séptimo piso.

Mientras ascendía y las luces le indicaban que cada vez se hallaba más cerca del piso en cuestión, Shinji no podía mantenerse quieto; sentía que iba a hiperventilar de tanta emoción que sentía. Agradeció que iba solo en el elevador mientras su nivel de estrés se disparaba.

—Ya estoy aquí -murmuró- Tengo que enfrentarlo, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Por fin estaba allí, la puerta del elevador se abrió ante él y lo abandonó. Ahora tocaba buscar el número del apartamento.

—Es el número 5 -dijo chequeando nuevamente el papel que le dio Kaji-

Comenzó a buscar con prisa hasta que divisó la puerta del apartamento del albino. Fue hasta allí y antes de tocar el timbre, respiró hondo e intentó sosegarse un poco pero le era demasiado complicado.

—Es ahora o nunca -afirmó y sin pensarlo más, se animó a tocar el timbre un par de veces-

Aguardó un momento. La tensión que sentía iba aumentando cada vez más cuando nadie abría, por lo que comenzó a decepcionarse creyendo que sus esfuerzos fueron un total fracaso.

—Creo que no está...o quizás ese maldito sujeto simplemente me mintió -se dijo a sí mismo-

Posó nuevamente su dedo en el botón para tocar el timbre, estaba a punto de presionarlo cuando la puerta fue abierta casi de golpe, provocándole un sobresalto. Fue que sus ojos por fin vieron a la persona que buscaba. Ahí estaba frente a él, ese infame llamado Kaworu Nagisa.

El albino no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al chico frente a su puerta. Quedó con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión casi de espanto.

—¿¡Shinji!? -exclamó, estaba casi paralizado ante tal impresión que se había llevado- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—E-eso no importa -respondió el castaño, intentando refrenar las ganas que tenía de lanzarse a darle un abrazo- Te estuve buscando porque necesito que hablemos.

—No entiendo cómo es que llegaste hasta este lugar -comentó el otro con cierta indignación- Solo una persona sabía que me mudé aquí.

—Precisamente, fue él quien me dio la información sobre tu paradero -contó el chico- ¿Por qué Kaworu? ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera tan cruel y baja? ¿Por qué te fuiste de ese modo? -comenzó a cuestionar Shinji a medida que sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas-

—¿Cómo es que el imbécil de Kaji accedió a darte mi dirección? -preguntó el otro visiblemente molesto-

—Vio que estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de conseguir esa información ¡¡¡y yo solo quería encontrarte!!! -confesó sin poder evitar que sus ojos se inflamaran más y se desbordaran aquellas gruesas lágrimas- ¡¡¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé todo este tiempo!!!

Kaworu quedó viéndolo con indiferencia a pesar de lo que el desesperado adolescente le manifestaba en medio de su llanto amargo y lastimero.

—Vete de aquí, Shinji -espetó sin expresión alguna-

—Pero Kaworu, yo...--

—¡¡¡Lárgate!!! -exigió elevando el tono, era la primera vez que parecía iba a perder los estribos...es que en verdad, estaba lleno de un profundo sentimiento de ira-


	16. Respuestas

Dejó de llorar en el instante que escuchó aquella última palabra del albino; le había pedido con severidad que se marchara de allí y era evidente que su presencia no le hizo gracia alguna. Shinji volvía a experimentar ese horrible sentimiento de desolación que últimamente le resultaba tan familiar.

Secó los vestigios de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y observó al albino aún con ojos llorosos, sin poder ocultar su profunda decepción. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo y gritarle todos los insultos que pudiera pero sencillamente no podía, no era capaz de hacer semejantes cosas por más que el otro se lo merecía.

—¿Me echas de aquí aún cuando hice todo por encontrarte? -cuestionó Ikari-

—¡No tenías que buscarme, Shinji! Todo lo que quiero es que te vayas de aquí y que no regreses jamás.

—Solo respóndeme una cosa -pidió- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo ahora? ¿Te parece poco que ese imbécil haya abusado nuevamente de mí por darme tu dirección? -preguntó mientras presionaba sus puños con fuerza- ¿Y también te parece poco que haya cruzado toda la ciudad para venir hasta aquí? ¡¡¡Responde!!!

—No debiste ir con Kaji. ¿Qué acaso no te quedó claro que es una basura? ¡Dios, Shinji! ¿¡Pero qué tienes en la cabeza!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre exponerte ante él otra vez? -suspiró-

—¡¡¡Te estoy diciendo que lo hice por encontrarte!!! Porque a pesar de toda tu canallada, necesito que me des respuestas -sollozó de nuevo-

Kaworu no podía sentirse más culpable del infortunio de ese pobre chico que le suplicaba por explicaciones y al mismo tiempo, su rabia no hacía más que acrecentarse al imaginar lo que Ryoji Kaji le hizo.

—Lo voy a matar -murmuró-

—¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Shinji, quien no alcanzó a escuchar bien lo que el otro dijo-

—Ya luego voy a encargarme de Kaji -expresó Kaworu con un semblante que hizo estremecer al chico; esa mirada no parecía humana y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que se hallaba frente a un potencial psicópata-

—Eso ya no tiene importancia -respondió el castaño- Solo quiero saber tu versión porque sé que lo que mi madre me dijo no es verdad -el chico exhaló hastiado- Ella quedó realmente devastada pensando que la dejaste por otra mujer, quedó sumida en una terrible depresión.

—Lo siento mucho por ella pero es lo mejor -contestó el mayor- Conviene más que crea eso a que sepa los verdaderos motivos por los que le pedí el divorcio.

—De acuerdo. Tienes razón en eso pero después de lo que hiciste conmigo, ¿no crees que yo tengo derecho a que seas un poco sincero? ¡Saliste de mi casa huyendo como un criminal y sin dejar rastro alguno!

Al escuchar aquello, Kaworu sonrió de manera burlona y forzada. Las palabras de Shinji eran como una daga incrustándose en su pecho, nuevamente le invadía el sentimiento de culpa y por fin, se dignó a aceptar su verdad.

—Shinji...eso es lo que soy. ¡Un criminal, un cobarde, una completa porquería! -admitió- He llegado demasiado lejos y el peso de conciencia no me deja en paz -agachó la mirada, esta vez era él quien sentía un ardor en los ojos- Tanto es así que estuve pensando en ir a la policía, entregarme y hacer lo mismo con Kaji.

—¡No! -replicó el castaño- Yo...no quiero que hagas eso.

—Solo quería intentar olvidarlo todo; por eso me largué y abandoné a Yui. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más deseo es que tú no me odies aunque me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso -confesó- El daño está hecho y yo ya te desgracié la existencia.

El albino estaba a punto de quebrarse ante la atenta mirada de Shinji, quien jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Insistía con ocultar su rostro que era la viva muestra de un profundo arrepentimiento pero como bien lo dijo, era tarde.

Ambos seguían ahí, frente a frente en la puerta del apartamento hasta que escucharon el sonido del elevador que había llegado hasta ese piso. Kaworu no deseaba que algún vecino lo viera en esas patéticas condiciones, así que tomó a Shinji del brazo para que entrara con prisa a la vivienda y cerró la puerta tras él.

Aquello había tomado completamente por sorpresa al chico, quien al verse arrastrado, no pudo coordinar bien sus pasos y acabó cayendo al piso sobre su espalda, emitiendo unos quejidos debido al golpe que se dio. Con eso, Kaworu se sobresaltó un poco y se agachó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, en ese momento Shinji lo atrajo hacia él tomándolo de la camisa.

—Shinji... -susurró el albino y quedó viéndolo con fijeza, intentando reprimir todos sus impulsos de lanzarse sobre el chico-

Le resultaba demasiado adorable y tentador, deleitaba sus ojos recorriendo las facciones del chico. Verlo así todo sonrojado bajo su cuerpo, indefenso y su merced hacía que sus ganas de poseerlo nuevamente lo tentaran de sobremanera. Quería besarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo suyo.

En tanto, Shinji permanecía estático. No podía moverse ni pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que vio como ese atractivo hombre le comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa, dejando su delgado torso al descubierto.

—¿Esto es lo que en verdad quieres de mí? -preguntó Shinji apenas susurrando-

—No -contestó el albino y se detuvo, dejando la camisa ajena abierta hasta la mitad para luego permanecer un rato más observándolo-

Rato después, Kaworu se puso de pie y ayudó finalmente a Shinji a levantarse del suelo, quien comenzó a acomodarse la ropa.

—Será mejor que te vayas de una vez -dijo el mayor-

—No me iré porque todavía no me has respondido -afirmó Ikari-

Kaworu suspiró pesadamente, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un adolescente por demás obstinado.

—Está bien, te daré las respuestas que deseas. Me fui así porque soy un peligro para tu integridad física y mental -dijo con firmeza- No puedo estar cerca de ti, Shinji.

—Si lo dices por lo que ocurrió antes... -- -se apresuró a decir pero fue interrumpido-

—No es solo por lo que ocurrió antes sino por lo que puede llegar a ocurrir si te tengo cerca -confesó el otro-

—No comprendo.

—¡Quiero decir que lo que siento por ti es algo completamente insano!

El castaño quedó confundido con esas palabras.

—Shinji...yo jamás amé a tu madre, me acerqué a ella solo porque fue la mejor forma que hallé para estar cerca de ti -admitió- Me obsesioné contigo a tal punto de que no me importó montar toda esa farsa. Desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí la necesidad de tenerte. ¡Me enamoré de ti de una manera enferma y nociva!

—¿Te enamoraste de mí? -preguntó con un notable rubor en sus mejillas-

—Sí, te amo de un modo que no debería y es por esa razón que no tengo que estar cerca de ti -prosiguió-

—Kaworu...aquella noche te confesé que me enamoré de ti y que estaba dispuesto a entregarme a ti, a pesar de que la culpa me estaba matando -se acercó a él hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro- Se suponía que eras mi padre pero acabé sintiendo otro tipo de amor por ti.

—Fue por mi causa. Porque yo en verdad quería que cayeras ante mí -acarició la mejilla ajena con suavidad- Yui me contó del desamor de tu padre biológico y estaba esperanzada en que yo pudiera suplir esa carencia en tu vida pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo se suponía que pudiera ser un padre para ti si tampoco tuve el amor del mío? Al igual que tú, yo jamás supe lo que es eso.

Shinji podía notar la inmensa tristeza que transmitían los ojos ajenos cuando le contaba esa parte de su historia que desconocía.

—¿Acaso tu padre también te despreció, te rechazó y te humilló? -preguntó el chico-

—No supe de mi padre hasta que tuve más o menos tu edad -comentó- Abandonó a mi madre cuando supo que estaba embarazada y no me mandó buscar sino hasta que estuvo en su lecho de muerte pero claro que no fui a ver a ese miserable -gruñó-

—Comprendo. Probablemente yo tampoco hubiera ido -respondió Shinji-

—Años después, cuando empecé la universidad fue que conocí a Kaji, pensé que había encontrado en él una especie de figura paterna pero las cosas resultaron un completo desastre -suspiró- Yo era un muchacho inocente y él supo manipular mi mente consiguiendo que cayera en sus redes, luego me inició en sus perversiones y ejerció tanta influencia sobre mí que acabé agarrándole el gusto a todo eso...hasta que me convertí en el maldito monstruo que soy ahora.

—Ahora entiendo todo -bufó el castaño- Ese infeliz se aprovechó de ti también.

—Con esto no estoy intentando justificar mis faltas -añadió el hombre- Simplemente deseo que entiendas que soy un peligro para ti y ya no quiero hacerte más daño.

—Dirás que estoy mal pero...estar lejos de ti me hace todavía más daño -admitió Shinji- Ya te perdoné por lo que me hiciste. Quiero que eso quede atrás, ahora me hace feliz saber que me amas también -sonrió- Quiero que te quedes conmigo pero ya no como mi padre...sino como mi novio.

—¿¡Cómo dices!? -Kaworu se exaltó tanto que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de lo normal-

—Solo déjame quedarme contigo -pidió casi rogando y lo abrazó con fuerza- Vamos a olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo.

—Shinji -susurró y besó la frente del chico-

—Está por llegar el año nuevo -dijo el castaño- Me gustaría que pasemos juntos esa fecha, ¿qué dices?

Kaworu se limitó a verlo y suspiró, algo le decía que aquella no era una buena idea. Le preocupaba el hecho de que Shinji se mostrara con esa actitud hacia él a pesar de todo; de antemano sabía que probablemente iba a romperle el corazón de nuevo.


	17. Prácticas impúdicas

Luego del encuentro con Kaworu, la plática que mantuvieron y el supuesto acuerdo al que habían llegado, Shinji volvió a sonreír después de mucho tiempo. Era como si el alma se le hubiera devuelto al cuerpo de un instante a otro y su ser entero se regocijaba a causa de una extraña felicidad.

A pesar de todos los abusos a los que fue sometido esos tiempos y aunque tenía motivos más que suficientes y comprensibles para albergar odio y rencor en su corazón, todavía conservaba aquella pureza y bondad que eran tan propias de él.

Al fin de cuentas, Shinji no era más que un chico perdidamente enamorado y entregado a ese sentimiento que lo había llevado a cometer un sinfín de errores. Quizás su ingenuidad le pesaba más, cosa que lo hacía vulnerable y lo predisponía a recibir nuevamente dolorosos golpes de decepción pero estaba consciente de ello y aún así, decidió avanzar.

Su amor hacia ese atractivo hombre albino era tan grande que no tuvo inconvenientes en perdonarle absolutamente todo lo que le había hecho. Más aún porque ya conocía los reales sentimientos ajenos, estaba plenamente consciente de lo que quería a pesar de los riesgos que implicaba.

Ikari anhelaba estar con él, quería sentirse amado solo por él y su mayor ilusión era permanecer a su lado por el resto de su vida. Así pensaba el castaño y ese era su ideal sinónimo de felicidad, aquello que reconfortaba su frágil corazón que apenas comenzaba a sanar.

Aunque por otra parte, el chico también pensaba en su madre y lo que posiblemente pasaría el día que ella lo llegase a saber. Esa sería, sin lugar a dudas, una prueba de fuego para todos pero estaba dispuesto a afrontar cualquier situación y enfrentar a quien sea.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shinji no pensaba en huir de su realidad. No se sentía solo como antes y si Kaworu estaba a su lado, sabía que tendría la suficiente fortaleza para hacer las cosas de la manera adecuada.

Le mortificaba un poco el hecho de que su madre sufriría cuando llegara el momento de decirle toda la verdad. De todos modos, convinieron esperar un tiempo prudencial para ello.

—Deberá ser así hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad -propuso el albino-

—¡Pero todavía falta bastante para eso! -protestó Ikari-

—Lo sé, Shinji. Pero así debe ser, Yui jamás lo entendería. Es más, sé que me denunciaría ante las autoridades por estupro -comentó- Aunque tú digas estar de acuerdo y haberlo hecho todo por voluntad propia, pesarán más sus palabras que las nuestras.

—Quizás deberíamos esperar a que se calmen las cosas con ella, que salga de la depresión y que vuelva a ser la mujer de siempre -sugirió el chico-

Solo que probablemente eso no pasaría y el albino lo podía pronosticar. Después de todo, él también fue el responsable de convertir a Yui en una persona emocionalmente dependiente y debilitarla hasta el punto de dejarla sin armas para luchar o defenderse.

Su tan usual táctica, ahora le estaba haciendo una muy mala jugada y no podía evitar sentirse miserable de nuevo. Y es que Kaworu tenía el increíble don de hacer que cualquier persona terminase rendida ante él, llevándola al punto de convertir a su potencial víctima en un ser inerte sin su presencia; fue lo que pasó con el hijo y ahora estaba pasando lo mismo con la madre. 

Tampoco veía el modo de enmendar aquello. Solo le restaba esperar a que Yui Ikari aceptara una ayuda profesional para superar la depresión crónica que la estaba matando en vida desde que su joven esposo la dejó.

—Lo hice todo mal -murmuró- Pero mi desesperación por estar cerca de Shinji, me llevaron a cometer demasiados desaciertos. Me gustaría poder reparar el daño que les causé pero dudo que lo pueda hacer.

Y eso que Nagisa puso de su parte para desaparecer de las vidas de ellos, mas no esperaba que Shinji iría a buscarlo y a confesarle de nuevo sus sentimientos en medio de lágrimas. Eso derribó todas sus defensas, quiso rechazarlo haciendo un esfuerzo final desesperado pero fue inútil.

—Amo a ese chico. En verdad, lo amo y quiero hacerlo feliz -suspiró- Aunque me temo que solo lo lastimaré de vuelta. No puedo amarlo de una manera sana. Tarde o temprano, voy a caer en esa adicción, ¿pero qué puedo hacer si él tampoco desea que lo deje?

\---

Shinji llegó a su casa con una gran sonrisa luego de ver a Kaworu, no podía ocultar su alegría, cosa ciertamente extraña en él. Pero de nueva cuenta, encontró a su madre en condiciones que le resultaron preocupantes; esta vez la halló en la sala, tendida en el sofá con la televisión encendida y con evidentes rastros de que estuvo ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas.

—Mamá -murmuró- No puedes seguir así.

Tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor para luego traer una manta con la que cubrió a su madre, quien estaba profundamente dormida y posiblemente no despertaría sino dentro de varias horas.

Entonces Shinji subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando acabó con eso, le sorprendió escuchar la vibración de su celular que indicaba lo estaban llamando. Sonrió ampliamente creyendo se trataba de Kaworu y fue con prisa para responder.

Sin embargo, no se trataba de él sino de Ayanami.

—Hola, Ayanami -la saludó- ¿Y esta sorpresa?

—¿Cómo estás, Ikari? ¿Te sucedió algo por eso no fuiste hoy a clases?

—Eh... -exclamó extrañado- No, no sucedió nada. Bueno...en realidad sí, no fui a clases porque no me sentía muy bien pero ya se me pasó.

Por el modo en que Shinji le hablaba, la chica dedujo que se hallaba inusualmente alegre. El tono de su voz lo ponía en completa evidencia sin que pudiera negarle nada pero prefirió no indagar al respecto aunque no dejó de parecerle algo muy extraño.

—Comprendo -respondió ella- Me da gusto saber que ya estás bien. Al colgar te enviaré por mensaje las páginas que dejaron de tarea para mañana.

—Sí, por favor -sonrió- Te lo agradeceré mucho, Ayanami.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana -replicó la chica y colgó la llamada-

Por alguna razón extraña, Rei le recordaba bastante a Yui. Es decir, sentía que ella tenía una actitud un tanto maternal en ocasiones y eso le resultaba agradable.

\---

Tras terminar con sus tareas de la escuela, Shinji se recostó en su cama y permaneció pensativo por unos instantes. Estaba todavía muy sorprendido porque la visita que le hizo a Kaworu terminó de la mejor manera posible para él.

Se puso a recordar lo que ocurrió cuando cayeron al piso juntos, volvía a recrear la escena en su cabeza e imaginó lo que hubiera pasado si el albino no se detenía en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y su mente le trajo el recuerdo de las facciones ajenas, denotando sus deseos reprimidos de tocarlo y besarlo.

—Y yo también moría por que lo hicieras -susurró Shinji-

Luego se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sentido temor en ese momento ya que al verlo dubitativo, Kaworu retrocedió y no fue más allá ¡pero vaya que lo deseaba también! El castaño mordió su labio inferior mientras una de sus manos se colaba dentro de su pantalón y su ropa interior, pudiendo sentir la dureza y el calor de su intimidad.

Se había excitado con tan solo pensar en lo de ese día. Se sentía arder y aunque no quería que el momento se viera opacado por recuerdos desagradables, no pudo evitar también rememorar aquella otra ocasión.

Comenzó a estimularse frenéticamente mientras su mente se veía invadida con aquellas candentes escenas sexuales de las que fue partícipe y eso no hacía más que excitarlo de forma impresionante.

—¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Ngh... -jadeaba y se retorcía proporcionándose placer a sí mismo pero con la fija imagen del albino haciéndolo suyo salvajemente-

Recordaba a la perfección aquellas manos en su cuerpo, al igual que sus besos, sus miradas y todo lo que el otro le había brindado esa primera y única vez que estuvieron juntos íntimamente. Ni siquiera pensaba en el otro sujeto que se aprovechó de la situación. No...su cuerpo y su mente estaban enfocados en Kaworu y era al único a quien anhelaba.

—Ahhhh...Kaworu -gimoteó y seguía moviendo su mano en torno a su sexo, imaginando que era el otro quien lo tocaba de esa manera tan provocativa-

Su libido se había desbordado y para entonces, gemía de manera incontenible. Llamando de manera insistente el nombre ajeno, como si ello le sirviera para alivianar su necesidad de tenerlo en ese momento.

—Mmm...Ka...woru... -repitió nuevamente- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!

Fue entonces que se vino con mucha intensidad, sintiendo toda esa humedad que cubrió su mano y quedando casi sin aliento y a la vez, muy sorprendido. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero así también, se esfumó tan rápido como escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo desde el umbral de su puerta.

—Shinji... -dijo Yui con una voz extrañamente seria-

El chico se compuso totalmente espantado, quedó todo pálido sentado en su cama. Todo lo que deseaba en ese instante era que se lo tragara la tierra.


	18. Ajuste de cuentas

Shinji no se atrevía a mirar hacia donde se encontraba su madre, se cubrió con prisa con una sábana y permaneció en absoluto silencio. Pensó que realmente ella lo descubrió en la más embarazosa situación.

—Shinji... -repitió Yui, llamando nuevamente a su hijo-

—¿S-sí? -respondió a duras penas-

—Lo siento. No me dí cuenta cuando llegaste a casa -dijo ella- Si quieres cenar, te preparé algo. Está sobre la mesada.

—¿Uh? -volteó a verla, le sorprendió lo que le decía su madre- Está bien, mamá. Te lo agradezco.

—Bien, yo iré a dormir -anunció la mujer- Creo que me excedí un poco con la bebida.

Yui dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su habitación. Al parecer, debido a su leve estado etílico no se dio cuenta de lo que Shinji estaba haciendo y tampoco escuchó nada. El chico suspiró por demás aliviado, se había llevado el susto de su vida al creer que su progenitora lo descubrió autosatisfaciéndose y clamando por aquel hombre que hasta hace no mucho fue su padrastro.

—Estuvo cerca -suspiró-

\---

En horas de la noche, Kaworu se sentía particularmente nervioso. Estuvo pensando mucho en su situación respecto a Shinji Ikari, aunque había algo que lo estaba molestando de sobremanera y sabía no iba a sentirse tranquilo hasta que arreglara por sí mismo la situación.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió a dar una vuelta por ahí. Tras meditarlo un momento, emprendió rumbo hacia la residencia de los Ikari.

—¿Será conveniente? -se preguntó- No lo sé, realmente no lo sé. Amo a Shinji a pesar de todo, por más que Yui vaya a condenarme cuando llegue a saber toda la verdad.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que lo mortificaba y no notó que el semáforo ya dio luz verde; no avanzó sino hasta que escuchó que el vehículo de atrás dio un bocinazo impaciente, entonces aceleró finalmente y siguió su camino.

Tras analizarlo unos instantes más, cambió de idea. No era buen plan presentarse en una casa de familia siendo cerca de medianoche. Fue así que tomó otro rumbo y condujo por una avenida que se hallaba bastante vacía para esas horas. En cuestión de unos 30 minutos, llegó a aquel sitio que conocía muy bien.

Se le revolvió el estómago al recordar las infamias que había cometido. A pesar de su profundo arrepentimiento, sabía que cargaría con esa culpa por el resto de su vida y que posiblemente nunca podría reparar el daño que causó. 

Pero todavía había algo que debía hacer.

Estacionó su vehículo y descendió con sigilo. El gélido viento golpeó su rostro y suspiró con fuerza, pudo ver su propio aliento evaporarse y sintió sus manos temblar a causa del frío, había dejado los guantes olvidados sobre el sofá de su sala; de hecho, ni siquiera se había abrigado bien para salir esa noche.

Se dio cuenta entonces de lo ido que se encontraba todo el tiempo, al punto de no tener en mente que era pleno invierno y que según el pronóstico, esas últimas noches del año serían las más frías de todas.

De todas formas, no tenía pensado demorar mucho en ese lugar. Tragó saliva y tocó el timbre de aquel departamento.

—Ven, miserable -volvió a tocar el timbre, esta vez presionando con mayor fuerza a causa de la rabia que sentía- Esto se terminó.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Vaya...pero qué agradable sorpresa! -dijo Kaji con su usual tono despreocupado y su sonrisa ladina; y como siempre un cigarrillo a medio fumar entre los dedos- Sabía que vendrías. Al fin de cuentas no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin mí, ¿cierto? Por favor, pasa... -lo invitó-

Pero en lugar de eso, el albino concentró toda su fuerza su puño y sin que el otro lo viera venir, recibió un certero y violento golpe en medio de su rostro, lo que lo hizo trastabillar y soltar su cigarrillo.

—¡¡¡Maldito bastardo!!! -gritó Kaworu- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Cómo te atreviste a abusar nuevamente de Shinji!!!???

Kaji se limpió con una mano el pequeño rastro de sangre que salía de sus labios. Observó por un momento y levantó la mirada hacia el otro por unos instantes para luego reaccionar exactamente de la misma manera. Le devolvió el puñetazo y comenzaron un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que cayeron al piso.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, Kaworu fue totalmente reducido por el otro hombre que claramente lo sobrepasaba en fuerza y en complexión física. Kaji le propinó cuantiosos golpes que lo dejaron rendido y exhausto, finalmente logró inmovilizarlo en el suelo colocándose sobre él y sujetando sus muñecas para que deje de luchar.

—¿De manera que ahora te la das de justiciero? -se burló el mayor- Eres patético, en verdad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡Por qué te aprovechaste de Shinji!? -cuestionó el albino- ¡¡¡Lo que le hicimos fue horrible...y aún así, lo volviste a hacer adrede!!!

—¿Eso te dijo? -sonrió- Pues no, yo no abusé de ese chico. Fue él quien me buscó y luego accedió a venir conmigo, yo no lo obligué a nada.

—¡¡¡Lo chantajeaste!!! -gritó exasperado- Te aprovechaste de su afán por encontrarme.

—Pues Shinji estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por dar con tu paradero y llegamos a un acuerdo -explicó con total cinismo- Fue bastante justo, solo tuvo que abrir las piernas a cambio de información.

—¡¡¡Miserable!!!

—Me lo cogí unas cuantas veces y lo dejé ir -confesó- No tenía mucho tiempo o sino lo hubiera tenido aquí toda la noche. Shinji en verdad tiene lo suyo, corromperlo es un placer y debo confesarte que lloró bastante mientras me lo follaba. Creo que fui un poco rudo con él pero me gusta así, lo sabes bien, ¿no?

—¡¡¡Cállate, infeliz!!! -el albino estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto a causa de la tremenda rabia que experimentaba al escuchar el desvergonzado relato ajeno-

—¿Pero por qué estás tan enojado? Ya no tienes compromiso alguno con su madre y tampoco con él. No debería importarte en absoluto, ¿o acaso me vas a decir que te molestó que me haya tirado a tu ex hijito? ¡Porque realmente me dan ganas de follarlo otra vez!

—¡¡¡No voy a dejar que vuelvas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima!!!

Kaji solo reaccionó carcajeándose ante la desesperada reacción de Kaworu.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? ¿Denunciarme con la policía? -se burló- ¡Hazlo! Será interesante contarles como lo desvirgamos entre ambos aquella vez, ¿no lo crees?

—Quiero que dejes en paz a Shinji y voy a hacer lo que sea para protegerlo de ti, aún si para eso tengo que ir a la cárcel y pagar por lo que le hice.

—Ah...ya entiendo -sonrió de nuevo- En verdad te has enamorado de ese chiquillo, ¿cierto? Pero si así fuera, recuerda que tú también eres de mi propiedad y nunca te vas a librar de mí.

—¡¡¡Ya basta, Kaji!!! Esto se terminó. Respeta a tu prometida y deja de arruinar vidas ajenas.

—Es verdad que me voy a casar muy pronto con ella pero hay cosas que no las pienso cambiar por nada y si crees que dejaré que me cambies así por un adolescente, estás muy equivocado.

—Amo sinceramente a Shinji. Quiero estar con él y tú ni nadie lo va a impedir.

—¿Lo amas? ¡No seas ridículo, Kaworu! Ese sentimiento retorcido no se trata del amor sincero que crees. Tú no sabes lo que es eso y jamás lo vas a saber -soltó las manos ajenas y se compuso- Tú solo conoces lo que yo te enseñé.

—¡¡¡No dejaré que sigas manipulando mi mente como lo has venido haciendo por tantos años!!! -advirtió- Ya no soy ese muchacho ingenuo al que podías convencer valiéndote de cualquier artimaña.

Kaji acarició el rostro de Kaworu sin dejar un solo instante de sonreír, estaba demasiado seguro de todo lo que decía.

—Déjanos en paz, Kaji -lo apartó con violencia- ¡¡¡Déjanos en paz o lo vas a lamentar!!!

Kaworu se removió con violencia y acabó dándole un fuerte cabezazo que hizo que Kaji cayera a un lado, retorciéndose del dolor, al parecer le había roto la nariz. Con eso, el albino aprovechó para zafarse y ponerse de pie.

—¡Hijo de perra, esto es por lo que le hiciste a Shinji! -comenzó a patearlo con toda su rabia- ¡¡¡Jamás voy a perdonarte!!!

Cuando finalmente se cansó, dejó de darle puntapiés. Quedó agitado luego de haberse ensañado bastante con el hombre.

—Vas a arrepentirte por esto, imbécil -advirtió Kaji-

—Más vale que no intentes nada -murmuró Nagisa- La próxima vez voy a acabar contigo.

El albino se retiró de la vivienda ajena con bastante prisa, dejando a Kaji tendido en el piso con cuantiosas lesiones. Se sentía satisfecho de cierto modo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie más se acercara a lastimar a Shinji.

Volvió a abordar su auto y sonrió de forma extraña.

—No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerle daño a mi Shinji, es mío...solo yo puedo amarlo o lastimarlo...sí, solo yo -puso el vehículo en marcha y se fue de allí-

Kaworu tenía un muy grave problema que se comenzaba a manifestar con suma rapidez. Su estado de consciencia se estaba esfumando y era cuestión de tiempo para que Shinji Ikari se vea envuelto de nuevo en una calamitosa situación extrema.


	19. Efímera felicidad

Shinji quedó ciertamente asustado al ver los rastros de moretones en el rostro de Kaworu, que quedaron impregnados en su pálida piel luego del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Kaji.

—Dios, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? -interrogó el castaño totalmente alarmado- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Para Ikari era más evidente que alguien había golpeado al albino; sin embargo, éste no quiso dar muchas explicaciones al respecto e solo le daba evasivas. Pero Shinji no pensaba quedarse con todas sus dudas a cuestas, estuvo presionando al albino durante varios minutos para quitarle información hasta él mismo había llegado a la conclusión acerca de quién pudo ser el culpable.

—¿Fue Ryoji Kaji, cierto? -precisó el chico-

Kaworu lanzó un largo suspiro. No le quedó otra alternativa y decidió contar toda la verdad en vista a que el más joven no iba a tranquilizarse sin conocer los detalles del altercado. Por supuesto, omitió algunas cosas que consideró innecesarias traer a colación.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió... -dijo Nagisa, dando así por finalizado su relato-

—En verdad ese tipo es un idiota -el castaño se lamentó; le daba demasiada rabia el hecho de que Kaji incurriera constantemente en ese tipo de cosas y que quedara siempre impune-

—Ya no te por eso preocupes, Shinji -el albino intentó calmarlo- Después de lo ocurrido, quisiera creer que él no volverá a aparecerse por nuestras vidas. Le advertí que si vuelve a intentar algo en contra de nosotros, su prometida va a saberlo todo.

—Solo espero tengas razón.

Era víspera de navidad y Kaworu aceptó que Shinji pasara con él esa fecha. El chico le dijo a su madre que iría a casa de su amigo Kensuke Aida, ya que allí habría una cena de celebración con algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela. Yui estuvo de acuerdo pues ella misma había sido quien sugirió a su hijo, fuera a pasar a otro lado en lugar de quedarse en la casa.

Si bien lo que Shinji informó a su progenitora era verdad, también había avisado a su amigo que no asistiría a la reunión navideña pues ya había hecho otros planes previamente.

El castaño consiguió su objetivo de pasar la navidad en compañía de Kaworu y no podía sentirse más contento estando en casa del albino. Había traído consigo una mochila con algunas de sus ropas ya que pensaba permanecer allí por un par de días.

—¿Qué explicación le diste a tu madre? -preguntó el albino-

—Le dije que iría a pasar la navidad en casa de un compañero -comentó- Fue ella misma quien me dijo que no me quedara en casa.

—De acuerdo, entonces no habrá ningún problema.

Ambos permanecieron en el departamento de Nagisa hasta poco después del mediodía. Entonces fue el albino quien propuso salieran a pasear por ahí. Había usado maquillaje para cubrir y disimular los golpes en su rostro, ya los había comprado con antelación, previendo que en cualquier momento le tocaría salir de casa.

Estuvieron caminando juntos por el centro de la ciudad mientras hacían unas cuantas compras para la ocasión. Se dedicaron a observar las vitrinas de los negocios que estaban decoradas con motivos navideños y la gran cantidad de regalos que ofrecían para conmemorar la fecha.

—¿Quieres comprar obsequios para tus amigos? -preguntó el albino-

—Sí, me gustaría aunque no traigo mucho dinero -confesó bastante apenado-

—No hay problema, yo pago -se ofreció gentilmente-

—¡De ninguna manera puedo aceptarlo!

—Insisto, Shinji -le sonrió- Puedes comprar todo lo que quieras, recuerda que tengo que compensarte tantas cosas y además me gusta mucho verte contento.

El chico bajó la mirada y se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras ajenas. No quería abusar de la gentileza de Kaworu pero al parecer, él no tenía ningún inconveniente y se sentía muy bien dándole los gustos que deseaba.

Entraron a una tienda y Shinji compró varios regalos para sus amigos, ya luego les entregaría cuando volviera a clases. La salida les estaba resultando en verdad muy entretenida; Kaworu miraba a Shinji y sonreía al verlo tan animado, quizás como nunca antes lo había visto, era algo que llenaba su corazón de ternura.

En verdad ese chico le había conquistado y estando a su lado, reafirmaba con convicción que deseaba hacerlo su pareja y permanecer junto a él por el resto de su vida. Sentía que lo amaba y deseaba que todas las cosas malas pudieran finalmente quedar enterradas en el pasado.

—Mi felicidad será hacer feliz a Shinji -se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió; por un momento consiguió olvidar todo aquello que usualmente atormentaba su mente, ese lado suyo que algunas veces ni él mismo podía controlar-

Por su parte, el joven Ikari experimentaba algo muy similar. Se sentía tan enamorado de ese hombre que todo lo que hacía era imaginar una vida con él. Por más increíble e imposible que pudiera parecer, no le guardaba rencor alguno por aquellas cosas terribles que había hecho.

Le había perdonado absolutamente todo y el único deseo que tenía, era permanecer al lado de Kaworu Nagisa. Supo reconocer que esos momentos con el albino le llenaban de una felicidad que jamás había sentido.

Ya no le pesaba el hecho de amarlo, aún sabiendo que ese hombre fue el esposo de su madre. Algún día, Yui iría a enterarse de todas maneras y si bien, el chico no podía inferir las futuras consecuencias, quería creer que su madre lo entendería.

—Mi decisión es estar con Kaworu, estaré a su lado pase lo que pase -dijo para sus adentros mientras veía a Nagisa, en verdad se sentía ilusionado pensando llevar adelante su relación con él-

Tenía muchas ganas de tomar la mano del albino mientras paseaban juntos por la calle, exactamente como lo hacían tantas parejas de enamorados. Deseaba poderlo abrazar y besar en público, sin importarle lo que las demás personas alrededor pudieran pensar o decir al respecto. Pero sabía debía controlarse, no era conveniente algo como eso mientras no tuviera la mayoría de edad.

Más que nunca, Shinji deseaba que los meses pasaran volando para su siguiente cumpleaños. A partir de allí, las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes y ya no iban a tener que ocultar aquella relación.

En cuanto terminaron con las compras, ambos entraron a una cafetería, ordenaron y se pusieron a conversar sobre algunos planes para un posible futuro juntos.

El castaño estaba tan ilusionado con las cosas que imaginaba al lado de su amado que la sonrisa volvió a él luego de mucho.

—Me gustaría que viajemos juntos un día -comentó Shinji-

—Eso suena muy bien -respondió el albino- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—¡A tantas partes! -exclamó el chico todo entusiasmado- Me encantaría conocer Europa. Quiero ir a Grecia, Italia, Alemania...no Alemania, no. Tal vez a Francia -sonrió-

—¿Y por qué no Alemania?

—Malos recuerdos.

—Comprendo.

Nagisa tragó saliva y optó por cambiar rápidamente el tema de conversación. Sabía muy bien a lo que el castaño se refería con eso de los "malos recuerdos" y le pesaba horriblemente la consciencia. Nunca se animó a contarle esa infame verdad, sabía que lo haría sufrir otra vez si le decía él era en realidad ese supuesto amigo alemán llamado Karl, al que Shinji conoció a través de internet.

—¿Te gustaría retomar tus clases de cello? -preguntó el albino-

—No lo sé, creo que ya perdí la práctica y tendré que comenzar desde muy abajo.

—Si quieres, yo podría ayudarte -sonrió- Creo que nunca te lo dije pero llegué a estudiar en un conservatorio de música. Tal vez podríamos hacer un dueto de cello y piano.

—¡Eso sería realmente genial! -el rostro de Shinji se iluminó, ahora tenía una nueva motivación para volver a la música-

Siguieron la amena plática en medio del exquisito café que compartían. En un momento dado, dos mujeres -madre e hija- ingresaron al mismo recinto y se pusieron a buscar una mesa libre.

Fue cuando notaron el repentino gesto cariñoso entre el atractivo albino y su joven acompañante, tenían sus dedos ligeramente enlazados sobre la mesa y se sonreían con complicidad.

—Por allá hay un lugar libre -indicó la mujer más joven, que era una rubia de cabello corto cuyo-

—De ninguna manera vamos a sentarnos ahí -refutó la otra- Mira a esa par de homosexuales, están tomados de la mano con total desvergüenza. ¡Cuánto descaro!

Ambas quedaron observándolos sin molestarse en disimular pero Shinji y Kaworu seguían tan enfrascados en su conversación que todo lo demás parecía estar en segundo plano.

De pronto, una de las mujeres quedó pasmada.

—Oye, Ritsuko, ¿qué ese chico no es el hijo de Gendo?

—¿Qué dices, madre?

—¡Es él! -exclamó la mujer y llevó a su hija hacia otra parte donde pudieran espiarlos sin ser vistas-

—¿Estás completamente segura?

—Sí, es el hijo que Gendo tuvo con la odiosa de Yui Ikari. ¡Pero qué pequeño es el mundo!

La mujer que reconoció a Shinji era Naoko Akagi, nada más y nada menos que la actual esposa de Gendo. Quien la acompañaba era su hija Ritsuko.

—Gendo tiene que saber sobre esto -afirmó la mayor- ¡Su hijo protagonizando actos homosexuales en público con un hombre mucho mayor! ¿Dónde está la madre de ese chico que permite ese tipo de libertinajes?

—Creo que no deberíamos meternos en esto, madre.

—¡No permitiré que mi esposo pasé por una vergüenza de estas! Ahora mismo quitas tu celular y los fotografías, ¿entendiste?

La mujer rubia suspiró y acabó obedeciendo a su madre. Comenzó a capturar imágenes donde se podían ver las interacciones claramente románticas entre Shinji y Kaworu. Seguían tomados de la mano de una manera sutil pero no podían ocultar aquellos gestos y sonrisas cargados de felicidad.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? -preguntó el albino luego de que terminaran el último café que bebían-

—Está bien -sonrió-

La pareja se puso de pie y se retiró a pasos lentos del lugar. Kaworu pasó un brazo por la espalda de Shinji, abrazándolo con suavidad mientras caminaban con dirección a la calle.

—Vamos tras ellos -dijo Naoko a su hija-

—¿Qué? -cuestionó la otra- ¿Acaso quieres seguirlos?

—Desde luego, quiero captar algo más entre esos dos para mostrarle a Gendo unas pruebas contundentes. ¡Así ve con qué clase de mujer estuvo casado y cómo ha criado a su hijo!

—Déjalos en paz, madre.

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Los seguiremos!


	20. Un futuro juntos

Aquella había sido la navidad más especial e inolvidable en toda la vida de Shinji Ikari. Se sentía tan feliz luego de haber pasado una maravillosa noche en compañía de su apuesto y amado novio, quien se dedicó a llenarlo de atenciones, mimos y afecto.

El castaño creyó que por estar juntos y acostados en la misma cama en ropa menores, compartiendo una sola manta, abrazados y con sus pieles rozándose constantemente, Nagisa intentaría llevar las cosas a otro nivel. De hecho, él mismo ya se había mentalizado que llegarían a la intimidad. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, al menos no esa madrugada.

Shinji terminó sintiéndose un tanto extrañado porque Kaworu no le insinuó absolutamente nada, no hubo besos apasionados ni caricias atrevidas. Ese detalle dejó al chico más que conmovido al darse cuenta que su pareja lo respetaba y lo cuidaba tanto.

—Nos veremos pronto, ¿cierto? -preguntó Ikari-

—Claro, pasaré por ti en la semana después de que salgas de la escuela -el albino lo abrazó con total delicadeza-

—Está bien -correspondió a su pareja, rodeándolo también con sus brazos- Todavía no nos hemos separado pero siento que ya te echo de menos.

—Shinji, tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros -tomó al chico del rostro y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa- Ya planeamos nuestro futuro juntos y te prometí que lo haríamos realidad.

—Lo sé -al verse cerca del bello rostro ajeno, el chico cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, muriendo de ganas por ser besado-

Al albino le pareció demasiado adorable el gesto de Shinji, por lo que no dudó un solo instante en juntar sus labios con los del otro en un suave y exquisito beso, tan lleno de amor y dulzura. Kaworu se sentía contento al ver que se encontraba mentalmente estable y motivado a llevar esa relación con calma, dándole a su joven novio todo el espacio y el tiempo que necesitara.

\---

Shinji regresó a la escuela y ni bien puso un pie en su salón, algunos de sus amigos y compañeros fueron a su encuentro para saludarlo y entregarle unos obsequios navideños. Ayanami lo observó a lo lejos y pudo notar esa extraña e inusual expresión de felicidad en el rostro del castaño, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad aunque desde luego, no quería inmiscuirse en algo que no era de su incumbencia.

—No sé que estará pasando, solo espero que Ikari tenga mucho cuidado -dijo para sus adentros la preocupada chica y luego volvió la vista a su libro-

Shinji ocupó su lugar en la clase, se disponía a guardar los regalos que le dieron y también a repartir los que había traído a sus amigos. Fue que Touji y Kensuke se le acercaron para conversar.

—Es una lástima que no nos hayas acompañado en la reunión navideña, Shinji -dijo el de anteojos- Tengo que mostrarte los videos, nos la pasamos tan bien con los chicos.

—Sí, me imagino -respondió intentando sonar convincente e interesado-

—¿Y tú qué hiciste en navidad, Shinji? -preguntó Touji-

Ikari se sonrojó un poco, bajó la mirada y sonrió al recordar la hermosa velada que compartió con su novio en esa fecha tan especial. Desde luego sus amigos no habían notado aquellos gestos ni el suspiró de nostalgia y felicidad que lanzó el castaño.

—Nada en especial -habló finalmente respondiendo la pregunta de su compañero- Me quedé a cuidar a mi madre que estaba un poco enferma pero ya está mejor.

—¡Genial! ¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros a la excursión a Kyoto que estamos organizando para el año nuevo? -añadió Kensuke con visible entusiasmo-

—Más vale que vengas, Shinji -presionó Suzuhara- Iremos todos y no te perdonaremos si no nos acompañas esta vez.

—¿Eh? Bueno...yo... -Ikari se mostró completamente dubitativo, sus planes para el año nuevo eran otros y no involucraban a sus amigos-

—¿Vendrás, cierto? -insistió Aida-

—De acuerdo, iré -contestó el castaño solo para que los otros lo dejaran en paz-

Claro que no pensaba ir con ellos, todo lo que Shinji tenía en mente era hallar una coartada para poder salir de su casa y estar nuevamente con Kaworu el último día de ese año y recibir el nuevo con él.

\---

Esa misma noche, Gendo regresó a casa y tras cenar con su esposa Naoko, ella le pidió que lo acompañara a la sala para platicar de un asunto importante. Al hombre no le gustaban los rodeos ni las intrigas, por lo que la actitud de su mujer comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

—Querido, toma asiento por favor -le indicó el sofá para que pudiera estar más cómodo-

—¡No! ¿Quieres explicarme de qué se trata todo eso?

—Es algo bastante...delicado -dijo la mujer intentando sonar lo más inocente y preocupada posible, en tanto, su esposo la escudriñaba con recelo, la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se trataba de alguna cuestión desapacible en la que probablemente se hallaba involucrada-

—¿Volviste a sobrepasar los límites de tus tarjetas de crédito? -interrogó el hombre-

—No, para nada. No se trata de eso -Naoko se dirigió hacia un estante y tomó un sobre de papel, sonriendo con malicia mientras daba la espalda a su cónyuge pero al volver con él, puso una expresión tensa-

Tomó aire antes de empezar con el relato introductorio y entregar ese sobre a su esposo. Había ensayado su manipulador discurso prácticamente todo el día con la sola intención de ensuciar especialmente la imagen de Yui Ikari, a quien le guardaba un profundo rencor.

—Verás...el otro día, Ritsuko y yo salimos a hacer nuestras últimas compras navideñas. Luego de eso, pasamos a una cafetería y en ese lugar nos encontramos con una cosa muy desagradable que nos dejó completamente perplejas -suspiró- Me resultó algo muy repulsivo y vergonzoso pero eres mi esposo y me preocupé porque esto podría afectar tu imagen de alguna manera.

—¡Déjate de rodeos, mujer! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—Vimos a tu hijo en compañía de un hombre, estaban tomados de la mano en público y con una actitud cariñosa -contó la mujer- Evidentemente ellos mantienen una relación inmoral y desvergonzada.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? -Gendo se alteró aún más al escuchar aquel relato, no podía creer lo que Naoko le contaba-

—Fue que decidimos seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta y llegaron hasta un parque en el centro de la ciudad -prosiguió la mujer- Estaban paseando como lo haría cualquier pareja de enamorados y no solo eso, también se estuvieron besando a escondidas...de seguro creyeron que nadie se había dado cuenta pero Ritsuko pudo tomar unas fotos.

Entonces ella le entregó el dichoso sobre que contenía las fotografías ya todas impresas y que eran las pruebas que respaldaban sus acusaciones.

—La única culpable de todo esto es la madre del chico -inquirió Naoko- Es ella quien permite ese tipo de comportamientos y ahora Shinji es un completo libertino.

El hombre sencillamente no daba crédito a lo que su esposa decía, abrió con prisa el sobre y se puso a chequear todas las imágenes. Estaba que temblaba de la rabia que comenzaba a experimentar cada vez con mayor fuerza mientras las pasaba rápidamente una por una, así comprobó que todo era cierto.

—Shinji -susurró mientras sus furibundos ojos se fijaban en la fotografía tomada a cierta distancia pero en la que claramente se podía apreciar a una pareja besándose; él pudo reconocer con plenitud a su hijo en compañía de un sujeto mayor-

—¿Estás bien, cariño? -preguntó ella con total alevosía, aún sabiendo que el hombre estaba por tener un arranque de ira-

—Déjame solo -pidió Gendo y volvió a mirar las fotografías para luego arrugarlas, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlas añicos-

Naoko optó por obedecerlo e irse de allí cuanto antes.

—Te esperaré en la habitación.

En cuanto la escuchó subir las escaleras, Gendo suspiró y de nueva cuenta observó las fotos para después meterlas en el sobre.

—¡Maldita Yui! -bufó- No te bastaba con darme un hijo bueno para nada, también tenías que dejarlo ser un asqueroso marica. Pero ni crean que me harán pasar esta vergüenza, los dos me las van a pagar.


	21. Borrón y cuenta nueva

Víspera de año nuevo y Shinji Ikari se encontraba preparando su equipaje. Había planeado todo muy cautelosamente y pensaba que nada podría salirle mal. Sus compañeros le insistieron mucho que fuera con ellos a la excursión que organizaron para las celebraciones en otra ciudad pero el castaño puso como excusa la supuesta enfermedad de su madre, aduciendo que se quedaría a cuidar de ella.

Y por otra parte, el chico pidió permiso a su progenitora para ir a ese supuesto viaje por unos días con sus amigos de la escuela. Yui conocía a los compañeros de su hijo y también a los padres de los mismos, quienes según Shinji le dijo irían con ellos. En vista a las circunstancias, la mujer no tuvo reparos en otorgarle su consentimiento pues confiaba mucho en su él.

Ante los ojos de Yui, Shinji era joven ejemplar y bien portado, él nunca mentía y también era aplicado en la escuela, consideró entonces que merecía un premio y ese fue dejarlo ir a la excursión para que se divierta un poco.

Claro que Shinji desde el principio no tuvo en mente ir de viaje con sus compañeros sino pasar esos días en compañía de Kaworu, en el departamento de éste. No le remordía la conciencia el hecho de haber inventado esas mentiras tanto a sus amigos como a su madre pues creía era por una buena causa. Sin embargo, al castaño le daba vueltas en la cabeza algo que Ayanami le dijo el día anterior y que hasta ese momento no conseguía comprender con exactitud.

"Ikari, ten mucho cuidado con las decisiones que tomes. Podrías acabar perjudicándote si andas en malos pasos."

Se había puesto extremadamente nervioso en esa ocasión y preguntó a la chica a qué exactamente se estaba refiriendo con eso pero ella no agregó nada más. Solo le reiteró que anduviera con cuidado.

—Todo estará bien -sonrió- No tengo que preocuparme por nada. Ayanami lo dijo porque sigue temerosa por lo que ocurrió aquella vez...pero todo eso ya quedó atrás.

\---

Shinji llegó a casa de su novio con una maleta en la mano y Kaworu lo recibió con una sonrisa. También se encontraba muy feliz de poder pasar en su compañía una fecha tan especial, tal era su entusiasmo que personalmente se encargó de preparar una cena especial y romántica a la luz de las velas, como si se tratase de una pareja de recién casados disfrutando de su luna de miel.

No planearon ningún tipo de salida en esa ocasión, decidieron quedarse a compartir juntos y ver los fuegos artificiales de medianoche desde el balcón del departamento. Todo estaba listo para que fuera una ocasión bella e inolvidable en ese primer año nuevo que recibirían juntos.

Luego de cenar, el albino abrió una botella de champagne para brindar con su joven novio aunque sabía que Shinji no bebía alcohol pero la ocasión lo ameritaba así que el castaño accedió sin problemas. Hicieron un brindis hasta que llegó medianoche y salieron al balcón para apreciar la belleza de aquellas luces que encendían el cielo nocturno.

Permanecieron abrazados observando el bonito espectáculo mientras el mayor acariciaba los sedosos cabellos del chico que mantenía su cabeza en el pecho ajeno. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, no había necesidad de palabras, solo del cálido contacto y la cercanía entre ambos.

—Feliz año nuevo, mi amor -susurró Nagisa al oído de su pareja, logrando con esas palabras que Shinji se sonrojara totalmente y se ciñera más al afectuoso abrazado que compartían-

—Feliz año nuevo, Kaworu -respondió Ikari todo emocionado- Me siento muy contento de estar aquí contigo esta noche.

—También yo -sonrió- A partir de este año, te prometo que recibiremos todos los demás juntos.

—Es lo que más deseo -el castaño levantó la mirada hacia el otro y se encontró con aquellos profundos ojos que lo sumergían en un mar carmesí, sintió sus mejillas ardiendo al saberse fijamente observado a la par que sentía las manos ajenas deslizarse hacia su cintura-

Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y Kaworu afianzaba su agarre presionando al chico aún más contra él, enseñándole esa sonrisa tan galante y seductora que tenía un efecto inmediato y efectivo sobre el más joven. Shinji entonces posó su mirada en los labios contrarios, que le empezaban a tentar, se veían tan apetecibles y deliciosos que los deseaba más que nunca. Entonces, él mismo buscó iniciar aquel anhelado beso.

El roce inicial entre sus labios fue la chispa que bastó para encender esa llama que estaba latente entre los dos desde hacía ya un tiempo. Todos sus deseos contenidos se comenzaban a apoderar de ellos con inusitada prisa por liberarse. Eso quedó en evidencia cuando en medio de los vivaces besos, sus cuerpos reaccionaron motivados por la excitación.

Las manos del albino descendieron hasta los glúteos ajenos, en tanto su boca quebró el ansioso beso que compartían para dirigirse al cuello del chico, el cual se dispuso a lamer y morder con suavidad, provocándole una sensación extasiante que le hacía emitir pequeños quejidos.

Cuando todo se tornó insoportable, ingresaron de nueva cuenta al interior de la vivienda para dirigirse a la habitación de Kaworu con pasos erráticos por no querer separarse ni dejar de besarse un solo rato. Las ropas eran un completo estorbo a estas alturas, por lo que comenzaron a deshacerse de ellas casi con notable prisa.

El albino estaba consciente de que esta vez quería hacer las cosas de una manera distinta, deseaba que ese encuentro íntimo con Shinji fuera para ambos algo especial e inolvidable. Previamente lo estuvo pensando y había decidido que sería lo más suave y gentil posible, que lo trataría con ternura y delicadeza.

Kaworu no quería tener sexo con él, quería hacerle el amor. Deseaba hacerle sentirse verdaderamente amado y borrar de la memoria ajena a través de besos y caricias, todas las huellas traumáticas de la que fue su primera experiencia sexual. Era una magnífica oportunidad para reivindicarse por completo y decidió aprovecharla.

Al mayor le resultaba por demás adorable ver a Shinji sucumbiendo ante su libido, estaba tan deseoso que no podía seguirlo ocultando más, anhelaba entregarse por completo a ese hombre que tanto amaba. En cuanto ambos quedaron sin una sola pieza de ropa, Kaworu hizo recostar al otro en su cama dejándolo tendido sobre su espalda y luego se posicionó encima del delgado cuerpo ajeno para volver a buscar sus labios y besarlos con impetuosa pasión.

El contacto entre sus prominentes erecciones no hacía más que excitarlos todavía más. El roce era tan exquisito que los hacía estremecer hasta que para el albino ya no fue suficiente y tomó tanto su miembro como el de su pareja juntándolos con una de sus manos para masturbarlos al mismo tiempo. Ambos tuvieron que quebrar el beso ante la necesidad de desahogar sus gemidos.

Rato después, la mano de Nagisa estaba humedecida con los fluidos pre-seminales de los dos. Dejó eso y separó más las piernas de Ikari hasta que pudo visualizar aquel orificio que deseaba por invadir. Claramente no estaba preparado, así que decidió dedicarle una merecida atención.

Deslizó sus dedos aún húmedos sobre esa zona, dejándolo ligeramente lubricado. Shinji arqueó la espalda al sentirlo y entonces Kaworu le elevó las piernas, sosteniéndolas por la parte posterior de sus rodillas y sin más preámbulos, acercó su boca a esa bonita entrada que se veía muy estrecha. Comenzó a succionarla y lamerla con prisa en tanto, el castaño se removía gimiendo imparable, con un inusual rubor en el rostro a la par que sentía su piel erizarse.

Ikari condujo una de sus manos hasta su pene para estimularse al tiempo que era penetrado por los dedos y la lengua del albino. Estaba casi en su límite y sus quejidos lo delataban, de seguir así iba a correrse pronto por lo que Nagisa se vio obligado a suspender lo que hacía. Se compuso y notó lo que su pareja estaba haciendo, obligándolo a dejar de tocarse de inmediato.

—No lo hagas -exigió el mayor- Haré que te vengas sin que tengas que tocarte -le dijo mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa ladina y colocaba su miembro justo en la palpitante entrada ajena-

—Hazlo...aahhh...hazlo ya -susurró Shinji totalmente deseoso de sentirlo en él-

\---

En ese momento, en la casa de Gendo el ambiente no era nada festivo. Luego de la cena, su esposa Naoko y su hijastra Ritsuko, se pusieron a charlar y trajeron a colación de nuevo aquel tema vidrioso. Para entonces, ya sabían la identidad del hombre que acompañaba a Shinji.

Gendo había hecho averiguaciones y supo que se trataba del ex esposo de Yui, de quien ella se había divorciado relativamente hace poco tiempo. Naoko comentó a su hija, en tono de burla, que Shinji mantenía un romance con su padrastro y que Yui era la peor de las madres por haber dejado que el chico cayera en manos de un tipo así.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando la mujer insinuó que seguramente Yui aprobaba todo aquello y que era probable que ella ya tuviera una nueva relación con algún hombre mucho menor.

—Es una promiscua desvergonzada que se mete con muchachos de menos edad y no se preocupa por el bienestar de su hijo -añadió mientras acababa el vino que tenía en su copa-

—Me resulta aberrante que llegara a consentir que su ex esposo tenga una relación con el chico -comentó Ritsuko- Tanta ella como ese sujeto deberían estar en prisión.

—Querido, ¿piensas tomar alguna medida al respecto?

El hombre la observó con indiferencia, ya no soportaba los comentarios de ambas mujeres pues su paciencia llegó a su límite. No dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y se retiró del comedor con prisa.

—¡Gendo! -Naoko lo llamó pero fue ignorada-

—Creo que no debimos sacar el tema, mamá -murmuró Ritsuko- Se puso completamente furioso otra vez.

—Iré a hablar con él -replicó la mujer y fue a ver a su esposo-

Gendo había ido por el sobre que contenía las fotografías que desataron todo aquel desastre y de paso tomó las llaves de su automóvil. Cuando Naoko llegó con él, el hombre ya estaba de salida.

—¿A dónde vas, Gendo?

—A solucionar este asunto ahora mismo.

—¿Piensas ir ahora a casa de esa zorra? -cuestionó molesta-

—Sí.

—¡De ninguna manera dejaré que vayas solo! -tomó su abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá- Voy contigo, ni creas que permitiré que la veas a solas.

—Déjate de tonterías, mujer.

—Dije que iré contigo.

—Como quieras.

Ambos salieron de la casa sin dar explicaciones a Ritsuko, quien se alarmó al escuchar que habían azotado la puerta del frente y corrió a verificar lo que estaba sucediendo. Observó por la ventana y vio que Gendo y su madre subían al coche.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo la mujer lanzando un largo suspiro- Estoy segura que fueron a casa de Yui Ikari. No debí dejar que mi madre hiciera todo esto, ni siquiera debí haber tomado esas fotos. Si algo llegara a ocurrir, me sentiré totalmente culpable.


	22. Al borde del abismo

A pesar de lo mucho que intentó controlarse, reflexionando bastante sobre el asunto, Kaworu no lo consiguió o al menos, no del todo. Había iniciado el encuentro tratando ser lo más suave y delicado posible con su amante pero luego se vio sobrepasado por la pasión y el indomable deseo que Shinji despertaba en él de una manera salvaje, despertando sus instintos más primitivos y nublando sus sentidos y su capacidad de razonamiento.

Sin embargo, al castaño no pareció importarle demasiado aquel impetuoso cambio que se había dado. Una vez que estuvo inmerso en ese maravilloso encuentro íntimo con su pareja, se dispuso a disfrutar sin ningún tipo de restricciones. Y ahí estaba el joven Ikari, entregado al más exquisito placer, gimiendo sin pudor y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza con cada embestida profunda y certera que recibía.

Los brazos y las piernas de Shinji rodeaban el cuerpo del albino mientras este le besaba el cuello y repartía a su vez mordiscos y lamidas, descendiendo hasta el hombro izquierdo de su amante y volviendo a subir. Al mayor se lo podía escuchar excitado, emitiendo como leves gruñidos que a los oídos del otro, sonaban demasiado sensuales.

Ikari se retorcía a causa de todo lo que experimentaba, se sentía lleno y dichoso al entregarse por completo y por propia voluntad a ese hombre que tanto amaba. Todo parecía perfecto en ese momento, el contacto de piel con piel era tan directo y exquisito, la transpiración de ambos se entremezclaban y cada beso estaba cargado de muchísimo afecto y pasión.

Kaworu continuó embistiendo, era quizás un tanto rudo y eso se evidenciaba cuando su cuerpo colisionaba contra el de su pareja, ocasionando unos sonidos que amalgamaban erotismo y obscenidad en justa medida. Con eso conseguía que las uñas de Shinji se incrustaran con fuerza en la nívea piel de su espalda, rasguñándola y dejando rojizas marcas en ella arráncandole a vez su un quejido de extraño dolor.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh...Kaworu!!!

Fue entonces que el albino alcanzó el punto exacto en el interior ajeno, aquel tan sensible y placentero que provocó que su orgasmo llegara de improviso, nublando su mente, ocasionándole unos espasmos agradables en su intimidad y también unos cosquilleos fugaces en todo su cuerpo. Tenía su abdomen cubierto con su propia esencia blanquecina, no recordaba haberse corrido tanto así en su vida.

Si bien se sentía un tanto agotado luego de aquello, los movimientos de Kaworu proseguían incesantes y otra vez se comenzaba a acalorar. Observó al mayor que seguía consumido por su libido y también notó que sus hermosos ojos carmín lucían particularmente oscuros, cosa que no ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. Nagisa estaba muy cerca de venirse también y pensaba hacerlo en el interior del chico, quien a su vez, estaba ansioso y contento de recibirlo en él.

—Dámelo todo -murmuró Shinji, haciendo que el otro lo observara con sorpresa y alegría, era como si hubiera conseguido algo largamente anhelado de él-

Unas cuantas estampidas más y Kaworu se corrió dentro de Shinji, descargándose por completo en él como quería mientras lo besaba sin parar, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca ajena al tiempo que disfrutaba de su orgasmo. Permanecieron así por unos instantes hasta que se separaron y quedaron viéndose con fijeza.

Kaworu le enseñó una sonrisa tan hermosa y gentil que provocó un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Shinji, quien lo abrazó de nueva cuenta, presionándolo contra su cuerpo a la par que su amante iba saliendo de él con lentitud.

Mientras se aferraba más a Nagisa, el castaño pensaba que ese era el verdadero significado de la felicidad. No quería desprenderse de jamás de hombre, se daba cuenta de que lo amaba más de lo que podía imaginar y se sentía de igual manera amado por él. Atrás quedaron los errores, los prejuicios y los miedos. Lo único que ya importaba era el presente y la perspectiva del futuro, ese que pretendían construir juntos.

Shinji se encontraba para entonces haciendo miles de planes en su mente, todos y cada uno de ellos era con Kaworu a su lado. Sonrió. Esa noche había sido la más memorable y feliz de toda su vida.

\---

Faltando escasos minutos para que el reloj marcara las 2 AM, Yui Ikari decidió marcharse a dormir. No se sentía arrepentida ni amargada por haber recibido el año nuevo en solitario, había aprovechado para ponerse a hacer una suerte de balance personal sobre sus aciertos y desaciertos ese año y de paso, se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a dejarse abatir por los problemas que se le pudieran presentar.

Si bien le fue en verdad complicado superar lo que le había ocurrido con su ex esposo, pudo salir a flote y reconocer que si se rendía, todo estaría perdido para ella y por ende, para su hijo.

—Shinji me necesita fuerte -dijo para sus adentros- Después de todo, solo me tiene a mí en el mundo. Siento que he sido una mala madre y que lo descuidé mucho en estos tiempos en los que me sentía tan mal emocionalmente. Me pesa saber que me vio de ese modo tan horrible -lanzó un largo suspiro- En cuanto regrese de la excursión, hablaré con él para pedirle disculpas por todo eso. Espero este año sea mucho mejor para nosotros.

Estaba por disponerse a subir las escaleras cuando el sonido inesperado e insistente del timbre le provocó un sobresalto. Se sintió extrañada pues no esperaba a nadie ya a esas horas, tampoco nadie le avisó que pasaría por su casa para saludarla por el año nuevo. Encogió los hombros y fue a abrir la puerta.

Quedó completamente pálida y asustada al encontrarse cara a cara con Gendo después de muchos años de no haberlo visto. No entendía nada, se sentía confundida con la presencia de su ex esposo ahí. No entendía por qué el hombre estaba en la puerta de su casa en plena madrugada de año nuevo. No pudo modular una sola palabra y fue él quien habló primero.

—¿Dónde está Shinji? -preguntó el hombre con voz demandante-

—¿Qué quieres con mi hijo?

—¡Llámalo ahora! -exigió Gendo- Tengo un asunto que tratar con él y no puede esperar.

—¿Qué asunto? Lo que tengas que tratar con él, también me compete a mí.

—Llama a Shinji ahora -reiteró- ¡No te lo pediré de nuevo, mujer!

—Shinji no está y si estuviera, tampoco lo llamaría. ¿Qué es lo que que tienes que tratar con mi hijo? ¡No voy a dejar que lo lastimes de nuevo!

Naoko Akagi observaba la discusión unos pasos detrás de Gendo, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa ladina, observaba a Yui con soberbia y desprecio, tenía muchas ganas de intervenir y escupir todo su veneno solo para darse el gusto de verla sufrir. En el fondo, seguía sintiéndose celosa de ella, no solo porque Yui era más joven y bonita sino también por ese hijo que tuvo con Gendo, algo que ella no pudo conseguir. Sin embargo, optó por permanecer en silencio.

—¿¡A dónde fue!? -el hombre comenzaba a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso y a lanzar acusaciones que dejaron a Yui aún más descolocada- ¿Está con él, cierto? ¡¡¡Tú misma estás apañando y consintiendo esa relación inmoral y enferma!!!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De tu hijo, mujer estúpida! ¿Qué clase de madre eres que permites ese tipo de cosas?

—Tú no eres quién para venir a mi casa a cuestionarme sobre eso cuando tú eres el peor padre que conocí en mi vida.

—¿Entonces estás reconociendo que apoyas esas depravaciones? ¡Tú misma entregaste a Shinji a ese maldito degenerado!

—¡¡¡Basta!!! -Yui no pudo más con toda esa confusión y acabó gritando desesperada, no tenía idea de lo que su ex esposo le estaba diciendo- No sé de qué me hablas, Shinji se fue a una excursión de año nuevo con sus amigos. No entiendo qué es toda esa sarta de tonterías que vienes a decirme.

—¿Excursión? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¡¡¡Lo dejaste ir con él!!!

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Gendo? ¡No entiendo nada!

El hombre exhaló con fuerza, estaba dominado por una rabia que se acrecentaba más y más. Abrió el sobre que traía con él y sacó las fotografías del mismo para luego arrojárselas a Yui en la cara. Ella no pudo sostener ninguna a causa de la impresión y las mismas acabaron en el piso, a sus pies, regadas por todas partes.

—¡¡¡Tu hijo está envuelto en una relación homosexual con el degenerado con el que te casaste!!! ¿Ahora lo entiendes o necesitas más explicaciones que eso?

Quedó en shock al escuchar eso, sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta y no pudo esperar para recoger algunas de las instantáneas impresas que cayeron al suelo. En cuanto las visualizó, quedó horrorizada, justo había tomado aquella en la que se veía a Kaworu besando a Shinji, luego pasó a la otra donde estaban cariñosamente abrazados y una más donde iban de la mano.

—Esta es una broma de mal gusto, Gendo -replicó Yui con voz temblorosa, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar- ¡Tienen que ser fotos trucadas o algo!

—Deja de decir estupideces, Yui Ikari -por fin habló Naoko- Ninguna está trucada. Yo misma vi a tu hijo con ese sujeto, los seguí y les tomé esas fotos. Fue apenas hace unos días. Pareces sorprendida pero bueno, si no estabas al tanto, ahora ya lo estás.

—¡Lárguense! -exclamó ella muy ofuscada e intentó cerrar la puerta pero Gendo se lo impidió, empujándola y entrando a la casa por la fuerza-

—Vas a llamar a Shinji ahora mismo y le dirás que venga de inmediato. ¡Vamos a aclarar todo este maldito asunto de una vez!

—Él no vuelve de la excursión hasta pasado mañana.

—¿Y sigues creyendo que fue una excursión con sus amigos? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ¡¡¡Shinji no fue a ninguna excursión porquer de seguro está por ahí revolcándose con ese tipo!!!

Yui estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto. No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello, intentaba mantener la calma pero estaba siendo tan atosigada por Gendo que sus esfuerzos se esfumaban de inmediato. No pudo decir ya nada, fue por su celular y se dispuso a marcar a Shinji.

—Está apagado -murmuró e intentó marcarlo de nuevo pero el resultado era el mismo-

—Entonces llama a alguno de sus amigos.

Fue que la mujer recordó que tenía agendado el número de Touji Suzuhara. Lo había guardado una vez que Shinji fue a dormir a casa de este hace tiempo y ella le había pedido un número de contacto. Tragó saliva y se animó a llamar, sintió un escalofrío cuando la voz del otro lado le respondió.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Touji Suzuhara?

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Soy Yui Ikari, la mamá de Shinji.

—¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo está, señora? ¡Feliz año nuevo!

—Gracias. Igual para ti.

—¡Qué bueno que me llama! Estuve intentando comunicarme con Shinji pero trae el celular apagado. ¿Se encuentra con usted para saludarlo? ¡Los demás chicos también lo quieren saludar! Fue una lástima que no haya podido venir con nosotros.

No le hizo falta escuchar más nada. Touji por su cuenta y sin proponérselo, ya había confirmado lo que ella quería saber. Su hijo no se encontraba con sus amigos en la dichosa excursión y todo comenzaba a tornarse realmente turbio.

—Disculpa. Marqué equivocado -replicó la mujer y colgó de inmediato, apenas y podía sostener el teléfono entre sus manos que empezaron a temblar a causa de la impresión-

—Era de suponerse -inquirió Naoko, quien parecía bastante entretenida al ver las reacciones de la otra- A juzgar por su reacción, es evidente que el chico no está allí. ¿Lo ves, Gendo? ¡Esta mujer es una inútil como madre!

—¡Cállate, vieja bruja! -gritó Yui, harta de los ataques de la malintencionada mujer- ¡Lárguense de inmediato de mi casa, los dos, los quiero fuera de aquí! ¡Váyanse o llamaré a la policía!

—¡Vamos, hazlo! -espetó el hombre- Llama a la policía, es justo lo que también pienso hacer y te aseguro que serás la primera a quien llevarán detenida por ser cómplice de ese pervertido que se ha aprovechado de Shinji.

—¡¡¡Dejen de difamarme, yo no soy cómplice de nada!!! -ya no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas, tenía la sensación de estar perdida y llena de impotencia-

—Permíteme ahorrarte el trabajo, querido -Naoko se acercó a su cónyuge para pasarle un celular, el hombre lo tomó y de inmediato marcó a la policía-

Yui sentía que estaba parada al borde de un profundo abismo. No podía pensar con normalidad ni analizar las cosas de manera apropiada, tampoco quería creer que todo aquello fuera verdad. Su mundo entero se comenzaba a desmoronar una vez más.


	23. Castigo

Shinji se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana para preparar un copioso y exquisito desayuno, deseaba dejar sorprendido a Kaworu, quien todavía seguía durmiendo. Ese era su último día en compañía de su novio, ya que debía volver a su casa antes del mediodía. Ikari no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste, aquellos habían sido unos días estupendos y sumamente felices para él al lado de Nagisa.

Todo lo que ambos deseaban era permanecer juntos el mayor tiempo posible, en verdad la pasaban muy bien y se entendían a la perfección. Estaban completamente enamorados uno del otro y soñaban con que llegara el día en el que pudieran vivir su amor libres de toda atadura.

Cuando Kaworu despertó, se sintió contento y halagado al ver todo lo que Shinji hizo para él. Desayunaron juntos mientras platicaban sobre sus siguientes planes para poderse ver, el castaño sabía que ya no sería tan fácil encontrar pretextos para ausentarse de su casa y debía ser cuidadoso para no levantar sospechas. El albino le sugirió que tomaran las cosas con calma.

—No te preocupes, ya hallaremos la manera de vernos. Lo importante es que no descuides tus estudios y que no preocupes a tu madre. Recuerda que debemos ser muy cautelosos.

—Sí, tienes razón -replicó el chico aunque no estaba precisamente muy convencido-

La temida y odiosa hora de la despedida llegó para la pareja. Se dieron un abrazo que se prolongó mucho más de lo usual, era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera soltarse y separarse. Kaworu lo tomaba de manera protectora mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho de su joven novio. En tanto, Shinji se aferraba a la cintura del albino y reposaba su cabeza contra el pecho ajeno, pudiendo escuchar ligeramente sus latidos. Hubo un silencio extraño aunque no por eso desagradable. No había necesidad de palabras en ese momento, sin embargo, Shinji sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos escocían, amenazando con soltar unas gruesas lágrimas. En realidad no quería marcharse de allí.

—No pongas esa cara, Shinji -dijo el albino y lo tomó del rostro con mucha delicadeza- Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Ikari asintió con una leve sonrisa y quedó totalmente reconfortado cuando los labios de Nagisa tocaron los suyos, iniciando un beso tierno y afectuoso, cargado de un cálido y agradable sentimiento que dejaban al chico aún más enamorado del joven hombre. De nuevo se repetía para sus adentros que deseaba eternizar ese instante en el que su corazón palpitaba de alegría ante la dicha de un amor correspondido. Esa era la felicidad que ambos anhelaban y que querían vivir el resto de sus vidas.

Así fue que Kaworu acompañó a Shinji a la estación de trenes y se disculpó por no llevarlo personalmente a su casa pero ambos convinieron que lo mejor era no exponerse demasiado. Ikari abordó el tren con destino a Tokyo y entonces Nagisa regresó a su casa tras eso. El hombre se había quedado muy serio y pensativo, algo le decía que no iba a poder cumplir su palabra de volver a ver a Shinji muy pronto, presentía que algo no estaba bien y esa inquietud lo acompañó desde ese momento.

Una vez que el albino se metió de nueva cuenta a su residencia, planeó ir de regreso a su habitación, cambiarse de ropa y pasar el día entero echado en la cama. Se sentía sin ánimos para nada, más aún porque Shinji ya no estaría con él.

Pero apenas 10 minutos luego de su llegada, tocaron el timbre y al abrir se encontró con un hombre impecablemente trajeado que venía acompañado por cuatro agentes policiales.

—¿El señor Nagisa Kaworu? -preguntó el recién llegado-

—Sí, soy yo -respondió con recelo-

—La oficina de investigación criminal de la policía ha dictado esta orden de detención en su contra -le extendió un papel que el afectado ni siquiera se atrevió a tomar, quedó estupefacto ante lo acontecido y no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra- Usted deberá acompañarnos de inmediato.

\---

Finalmente Shinji llegó a destino y mientras caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, se sentía invadido por una sensación extraña. Sabía que su madre le preguntaría por la supuesta excursión con sus amigos y era consciente de que debía actuar con naturalidad para que ella no se diera cuenta de nada. Ni remotamente sospechaba que Yui ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había acontecido y no estaba nada contenta ni tranquila.

El joven Ikari tomó aire antes de ingresar a la casa y se encontró con su madre que estaba degustando el té en la sala. Yui había preparado una infusión con mezcla de hierbas que pudieran ayudarle a relajar sus nervios pero ni bien vio a su hijo allí, se puso de pie y no quiso esperar para hacerle los reclamos correspondientes.

—Hola mamá -saludó el chico amablemente, dejando su equipaje a un lado para acercarse a darle un abrazo, sin percatarse cuan molesta la misma se encontraba-

Recién cuando Shinji estuvo frente a Yui notó las expresiones de completo disgusto de la mujer y tragó saliva, comenzando a ponerse nervioso de manera automática.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes, Shinji? -cuestionó ella cruzándose de brazos, con un tono severo y observándolo de un modo por demás intimidante, no era algo usual ver a Yui Ikari de esa manera-

—¿Ya se te olvidó, mamá? -replicó sonriendo nervioso- Vengo de la excursión a la que fui con mis compañeros.

—Creo que a quien se olvidó que tenía que ir a esa excursión fue a ti -respondió la mujer- Te daré una sola oportunidad para que me digas la verdad- ¿De dónde vienes y con quién estuviste todos estos días?

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo de nuevo y no te acuerdas de nada?

Esa respuesta bastó para que Yui se terminara por ir hasta donde su hijo para propinarle una fuerte cachetada como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

—¡¡¡Mentiroso!!! -gritó la mujer- Nunca fuiste a esa excursión, llamé a tu compañero Touji Suzuhara en la madrugada del año nuevo y me dijo que no fuiste con ellos a ese viaje.

—Mamá...yo...-- -el castaño lo veía con los ojos llorosos, no sabía cómo debía sentirse, era la primera vez que su madre lo golpeaba-

—Ya lo sé todo Shinji -refutó- ¡¡¡Deja de mentirme!!! ¿Pensaste que ibas a tomarme por estúpida todo el tiempo? Lo peor de todo es que tu padre tuvo que venir a abrirme los ojos sobre tu horrible conducta.

—¿¡Mi padre!?

—Sí, Gendo me acusa de haber consentido y apañado tus acciones y esa es una gran mentira porque nunca supe nada -la mujer rompió en llanto, no podía contenerse más- ¡¡¡Yo fui la última en enterarme que mantienes una relación a escondidas con ese maldito descarado!!! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Kaworu se había aprovechado de ti?

Shinji no sabía qué decir para responder a las interrogantes de su progenitora. Estaba completamente aturdido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero era más que evidente que Yui sabía mucho y que descubrió su mentira.

—¡¡¡Respóndeme!!! -exigió ella- Habla y no te me quedes viendo así. ¡Ese infeliz ha estado abusando de ti hasta ahora y no me dijiste nada! ¿Por qué Shinji?

—Porque no lo ibas a entender -contestó con apatía, desvió la mirada, no se atrevía a ver a su madre a la cara-

—Sé que he estado muy mal emocionalmente luego del divorcio pero si tú me decías lo que Kaworu estaba haciendo contigo, iba a quitar fuerzas de donde sea para enfrentarlo y defenderte -ella lloraba con amargura, no podía sofrenar sus lágrimas, estaba al borde de la histeria y el chico solo podía mirarla con pena desde su sitio, no se atrevía a acercarse ni a darle explicaciones hasta que escuchó el último cuestionamiento de la mujer- ¿¡En serio soy tan mala madre como afirma Gendo!?

—¡¡¡Noooo!!! Eso no es verdad. La culpa es únicamente mía, no es tu culpa y tampoco es culpa de Kaworu...si quieres encontrar un culpable, soy yo -él tampoco pudo seguirse conteniendo más-

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Shinji no pudo emitir respuesta alguna. Se vio interrumpido por el timbre y Yui le pidió que fuera a ver en lo que ella iba con prisa al baño para lavarse la cara. Una escena similar a la ocurrida en casa de Nagisa se repetía allí, la policía se había hecho presente allí buscando a Yui Ikari para llevársela detenida.

Cuando ella regresó, le informaron que sobre la orden de arresto y una mujer que los acompañaba y se identificó como una asistente social, dijo a Shinji que debía acompañarla también. El muchacho rogó para que no se llevaran a su madre pero un par de agentes lo apartaron de ella.

Yui no tuvo siquiera fuerza de voluntad para protestar ni quejarse cuando la llevaron al móvil policial. A Shinji le dijeron que debía cooperar para no agravar la situación de su madre por lo que intentó ser razonable y accedió a acompañar a la mujer que lo condujo a otro vehículo.

—¿Por qué detuvieron a mi madre? -preguntó el joven Ikari en medio de sollozos-

—Bueno...ya estás en edad de comprenderlo, así que te lo diré -respondió la mujer- Hay una denuncia en contra de tu madre, está acusada de faltar a su deber legal de cuidado entre otros delitos graves que aún están siendo investigados.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero quién la ha denunciado?

—Tu padre.

—¿Cómo? No vemos a mi padre desde hace varios años. Él no sabe nada de mí ni de mi madre. ¿Cómo puede acusarla de algo así si él nunca estuvo presente?

—Shinji, ya tendrás la oportunidad de brindar tu declaración. Por de pronto, quedarás bajo nuestro cuidado de manera provisional -explicó ella- No te preocupes por nada, los culpables van a recibir el castigo que merecen y les caerá todo el peso de la ley.

—¿¡Castigo!?

—Así es, este caso definitivamente no quedará impune.


End file.
